I Didn't Say It Was A Date
by howardtduck48
Summary: AU Season 1: He's been following Beckett for a month and now Castle is going to tell her the one thing guaranteed to make her happy. But will it? (Rated M for Chapters 20 & 21)
1. Lunch

**Author's Note: This is probably stupid but I need to write it while my muse is on strike so I'll go ahead and publish and disappoint everybody.**

**Please let me know if it's worth publishing further chapters. (I'm currently writing Chapter 5 and it hasn't improved.)**

**For those following my previous story - I'm still trying to get my muse to talk to me again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lunch**

Her cell-phone rang and she rolled her eyes at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Beckett."

"Good morning, Detective Beckett. Can I say that the wrong side of the bed suits you this fine morning?" Insufferably smug jackass!

"What do you want, Castle? I'm busy. Or are you going to tell me you've decided to stop being a jackass and leave me alone to let me do my job in peace?"

Did she imagine he hesitated before continuing? "I was just wondering what your favourite coffee hit was this early in the morning."

She thought about hanging up but gritted her teeth as her eyes met the ceiling. "Why?"

"Because I'm just at that little coffee shop two blocks over getting one for myself and I thought I could pick one up for you while I'm here. It sounds like you really need it. What would you like?"

"Grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla."

"Excellent taste, Detective."

"Oh, and can you get me a bearclaw while you're at it. Might make up for whatever you do today that makes my job that little bit harder."

Again he seemed to hesitate but then continued as annoyingly smug and infuriating as ever. "Certainly, one bearclaw and one grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla coming up. I'll be there shortly."

"Wonderful," she muttered as she hung up and smiled in disbelief. That was almost human of him.

* * *

When he arrived at the precinct bearing his announced gifts she took hers, muttered "Thanks', then told him they were on their way to a crime scene at Blah-Blah Park.

On the way to the car, she took quick bites, deep sips and then gave them back to him to hold while she drove.

Now was as good a time as any to bring it up, so he said, "Any plans for lunch, Detective?"

How stupid was the man? "Well," she began, her tone that which she would use for a particularly challenged rookie, "we have a fresh body so if I'm not interviewing witnesses at the crime scene or in the vicinity or at the precinct I'll be at my desk or the murderboard going over the details to find something to lead us to the perp."

"But you have to have lunch."

"I'll eat at my desk."

"That's no good. You'll just gulp it down, won't be able to enjoy it, give yourself indigestion."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just think we should take a break at lunch, go to Remy's and get two of the finest burgers you will ever wrap your lips around."

"I've been to Remy's and I'd only be having one burger."

"No, I know. The other burger's for me."

"So why would I be wrapping my lips around your burger?"

He was biting down on his tongue so hard he didn't notice the smirk that travelled across her features then disappeared without a trace.

"In any case, I won't be going to Remy's with you but I'll allow you to bring our burgers back to my desk, if you like."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"How are you going to make a lunch date at Remy's worth my while?"

"I didn't say it was a date."

A beat, eyes on the road ahead. "Figure of speech."

He hesitated then ploughed on. "Believe me, Detective, when we have finished our… 'date'… you will be overjoyed, you will be ecstatic, you will be thanking me… or at least not cursing me out like you usually do."

"I don't curse you out."

"I have excellent hearing. Your under-the-breath mumbling isn't as soft as you think it is."

"And it's not a date."

"So you'll come?"

"What will make me so happy that I will be thanking you at the end of our—not-a-date? Oh, have you really decided to stop following me around because if that's the case then I won't be just thanking you, I'll probably kiss you."

"Just a kiss?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buster. It's our first not-a-date."

"A guy can dream."

"What is this about, Castle?"

"We need to talk about Nikki."

"Who's Nikki?"

"Nikki Heat. The character I'm basing on you."

She was furious. "_Nikki Heat_?"

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"Change it, Castle."

"No."

"You are not calling a character based on me 'Nikki Heat'."

"Done deal, Beckett."

They were at the crime scene. "This is not over. We'll be talking about this at lunch."

"Name's non-negotiable."

"And you are buying me the biggest, most expensive, most delicious shake they have on the menu."

"No problem."

"And you may need to add a few dinners to that as well."

"Twisted my arm."

"At Claudio's."

"I've already sold my mother for next Christmas and Alexis for New Year but if there's anything you'd like to put up as collateral I'm sure a deal can be worked out."

She rolled her eyes and turned her focus to the crime scene. "What have we got, Lanie?"

* * *

He had given her a headache. He was attached to the name and there was nothing she was able to say to make him change his mind.

"I'll be a laughing stock."

"Since when does Kate Beckett care what people think of her?"

"You've known me four weeks, Castle. Zip it."

"Four very productive weeks, Detective."

"Depends which side of my job you're standing."

He hesitated and knew the moment had arrived.

"So how was the burger?"

"Delicious."

"And the shake?"

"Beautiful."

"Good. Excellent. Glad you've enjoyed the meal."

"I enjoyed the meal. Didn't much enjoy the conversation."

"You'll get over it especially now I've come to the bit that is going to make you so happy."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"And just so you know, I am totally open for kissing if you really do feel the urge."

"Kiss this, Castle."

"Why, Detective, is that an invitation?"

"Get on with it. We've got to get back. Well, I've got to get back. You can do whatever the hell you like."

She didn't notice his grin flicker momentarily but then the cover was in place and all seemed normal to her.

"I have but four words to say to you. Well, four words split into two sections of two words each, plus commentary, explanation and embellishment, if necessary."

"Is that how you do your writing, Castle? Throw a bunch of words at the page and have your publisher come along and cut out the crap?"

"Okay," and he was suddenly serious. "I'll cut out the crap. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For putting up with me following you, annoying you, making your job a little bit harder."

"Not like I had a choice."

"No, you didn't, and that segues into the other two words I have to say. I'm sorry."

Her face froze and she knew it looked as if she was glaring at him but she thought she knew where this was going.

"You were right this morning. I have decided to stop being a jackass and leave you alone to let you do your job in peace."


	2. Dinner

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, even you, Guest. I appreciate your honesty (but I really was expecting the first comment to be "This is stupid!" I am that needy and insecure.)**

**Just a note that the rest of the chapters I've written aren't as light as Chapter 1 but I've tried for light moments in each. And I'll be needy and insecure and warn you that I believe every one of you will come across a chapter that you will think is stupid, or worse, boring.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

"What?" He had to be planning something.

"I'll finish up this case – if you don't mind – and then I'll be out of your hair and you can get on with catching criminals in peace."

"What are you planning?"

"Preparing my lips for the gratitude kissage."

"I am not kissing you."

"Tease."

"You're up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because jackasses like you don't suddenly come over all remorseful."

The ringing of her phone distracted her so she didn't see the hurt flicker across his eyes before being buried. "What?" she said to the person on the other end then, as she looked into Castle's eyes, "We'll be right back."

"Come on, Detective," he stood as she stood, taking out his wallet and making a quick calculation. "You should be happier. I'm giving you exactly what you wanted."

"This isn't over, Castle."

"Not yet, but tomorrow at the latest, I'll start to be a fading memory."

She was hiding her face as they made their way back to the precinct.

"We'll continue this at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You better pick a good restaurant."

"I can't do Claudio's. Not with this little notice."

"Make it for eight. I'll need time to get home and change."

"Will Mario's do you? He owes me a favour."

"Fine."

"You're very bossy."

"Well, start dialling."

He took out his phone and hit speed-dial and allowed a frown to cross his face while she wasn't looking. Her reaction wasn't the one he had expected. She seemed upset at the thought of him leaving, not relieved. Nah, imagination.

"Another layer to Nikki. New York's Finest Detective by day, slutty hooker by night, sexy dominatrix on the weekends."

"Don't you dare."

"Maybe I should stick around. See what other things I can find as the layers come off."

"I knew you were playing me."

"I'd play with you, Detective. I'd never play you."

_What the hell was he playing at?_

* * *

She took in the atmosphere as she sat down and accepted the menu. This was very nice and – oh, just about within her price range. She owed Lanie that dinner so maybe they could come here.

He was looking at her with a slight smile on his face, a sparkle in his eyes. "Everything to your satisfaction, Detective?"

"I'm not on duty, Castle. You don't have to keep calling me 'Detective'."

"I thought Kate Beckett was never off duty."

"Four weeks, Castle. Nice party trick you had there, but there is a lot you don't know about me."

"I know."

Their drinks arrived and she sipped in silence, pondering. Whenever she looked at him, he would be looking back at her, small smile on his lips, eyes sparkling. What was that about?

"Castle…?"

He sat forward, blue eyes becoming even… bluer? "Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She gave him the glare and he let it wash through him. Dammit, he couldn't have become immune already.

"After all that effort you went to, the strings you pulled, why have you suddenly decided to stop following me?"

"Why do you need to know? Can't you just accept it as… as a gift?"

"You come breezing in, disrupt everything then suddenly you've decided to just breeze out again. You owe me an explanation."

The sparkle faded a little, the smile lessened and he nodded almost solemnly. "You're right, I do."

She waited for more and waited and—"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Insufferable smug jackass. Why _did_ she care that he was leaving? She spoke through gritted teeth. "Why have you suddenly decided to stop following me?"

"Something you said yesterday."

She tried to remember. "What did I say?"

"You said you wished I would stop following you."

"I don't remember saying that."

"Well, you said you wished my ADHD would kick over and find another bright shiny thing to follow so you could get some peace. But it's the same thing."

She did remember saying that.

"There was another word in there. Used for emphasis. Starts with 'F'."

"I don't use that word."

"It was kind of hot, hearing you say it."

"I rarely use that word."

"I'm glad I heard it before I left."

"That was enough to make you decide to leave?"

"I thought you'd be relieved."

"It doesn't fit the Richard Castle I know."

"It's been four weeks. You don't know Richard Castle."

"I see enough of you on Page Six."

"See, that's the thing. I get so focussed on the act I forget about the real me."

"The act?"

"I have a reputation to live down to."

"You've certainly succeeded."

Almost sad. "I know."

She paused, pondered, studied those beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful? They're blue. Just blue.

"You've suddenly gone quiet, Detective."

"If you can't bring yourself to call me Kate, then can you at least call me Beckett?"

"As you wish, Beckett."

She hoped she hid her disappointment. "Why an act?"

"It's easier."

"Easier?"

"Easier to move on."

"Move on from what?"

"Anything. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Tomorrow, when this case is closed, we will say goodbye and then—" He stopped, frowning as realisation struck. "No, sorry, bad example. When the book is published the NYPD will probably be looking for good press and with you being the inspiration for Nikki then they - and Black Pawn - are likely to want you highlighted… but I'll tell Paula to keep everything away from you as much as possible."

"I can fight my own battles, Castle."

She could see he hid a wince. "The offer's there."

"Noted."

"You're not eating, Beckett."

"I'm just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"What your angle is."

"No angle."

"What's the act?"

"You've seen Page Six."

"Then who's the real you?"

"A few people have seen him."

"So show me."

"What's the point? I'm moving on."

She hoped her wince was lost in her reaction to her phone ringing.

* * *

They walked out of the building together, watched Esposito and Ryan lead the perp to the car.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I will be." She wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I don't think Nikki will be investigating anything close to this. Too… sad."

"Change the name, Castle." There was no energy behind her words.

"Give you a lift back to the precinct?"

"There's only paperwork left."

"I could help you type it up."

"You're not driving my car."

"Then I guess this is it. Case is solved. I'm out of your hair."

He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment then, without looking into his eyes, started walking away.

"I can't deal with this tonight."

He took advantage of the darkness to allow the hurt to register on his face. She couldn't even shake his hand. Had he been that bad?

"Goodbye, Detective. I'll have Nikki do you proud."

"I'll call you in the morning, Castle."

What's the point if you can't even shake my hand?

"Thanks for dinner. It was… Thanks."

He watched until her car disappeared then turned to walk in the opposite direction. He had hoped for a better parting.


	3. Breakfast

**Author's Note: So this is the first obvious connection to a story onscreen.**

**My assumption is that they worked on more cases than we were shown in a season, and that everything we saw onscreen happened unless this story contradicts it.**

**Please let me know if you think any moments are stupid, unbelievable or just plain wrong. I can always try to rectify them in later chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

It was only five-thirty in the morning. Why was she calling him at this hour?

"Cazzil," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Beckett. We've got a body drop."

"Thazz nice."

"Construction site near the Blah-Blah Building."

"Gerd."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Ditetive…?"

"What?"

"Did I get past the thinking stage of telling you I wasn't going to be following you anymore?"

Sharp intake of breath. "Oh, shit, Castle."

"Oh, good. Not going mad."

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Late night. Bad case. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, I should have remembered."

"You said you were going to call. I was just expecting mid-morning. Something like that."

"Go back to sleep. I _will_ call. Later. If I get the chance. Sorry."

"Detective…?"

"Yes?"

"What's the body drop?"

"It's not your problem, Castle."

"I'm awake now. At least make it worth my while."

"A woman. Report says she's frozen."

"Wasn't that cold overnight, was it?"

"No, frozen solid. Like a Christmas turkey."

"I will see you there. Might be a little late. Wasn't expecting to be moving this early."

"I'm sorry, Castle. I won't do it again."

* * *

It was a little café just near the construction site. They sat across from each other at a table near the window. A full English breakfast had been placed in front of him, pancakes in front of her.

"I am so sorry, Castle."

"Don't worry about it, Beckett."

"I really forgot."

"I would have missed this if you hadn't forgotten."

"It's a weird one, alright."

"And I love the weird ones."

"At least your… last case may be an interesting one for Nikki."

"I'm not changing the name."

"I didn't bother asking."

"That's true."

"Would there have been a point?"

"No."

"I'll have to get used to it."

"You could get lucky. Maybe Derrick Storm really is the golden goose and this book will tank and Nikki Heat and Richard Castle will sink into literary oblivion. You'll have had your revenge without ever having to lift a finger."

She didn't like the thought of a book about her tanking. A book based on her. A book with a character inspired by her. She didn't like the thought of Richard Castle's next book tanking no matter what or who he was writing about.

"Why did you kill Derrick Storm?"

"I had no more stories to tell about him."

"But you have stories to tell about Nikki?"

"At least one."

"Only one?"

"The contract's for one."

"Do you only write to contract?"

"Not always, but…"

"But…?"

"I have to be inspired."

"And Nikki inspires you?"

"You inspire me."

"After only four weeks, do you have enough inspiration?"

"If I only had to write about Nikki, I'd have enough to write half a dozen Nikki Heat novels. But I'm not a good enough writer for that so I have to have the crime stuff. I've got enough of that for one."

"I think you're a good writer."

"You're biased."

"Because I'm a hardcore Castle groupie?"

"You're not a groupie."

"I'm not?"

"If you were a groupie, you would have made me your conquest."

She concentrated on her pancakes, keeping her head down, hoping he couldn't see her blush at the memory of how close she came to giving in to temptation.

"No, you, Katherine Beckett, are a True Fan. I know this for a fact because you read _Hell Hath No Fury_."

"I like it."

"You're weird."

_And you love the weird ones._

* * *

She was at the new espresso machine, face scrunched as she tried to figure out how to use it. He thought she looked adorable.

"Here, let me help you."

"No, I need to do it myself. You're… not going to be around."

"You could always RTFM."

"What?"

"Read the manual."

"You missed the 'F'."

"I don't say it often, either."

Ryan popped his head around the door. "Yo, Castle. Montgomery says you're leaving."

He looked at her. "You didn't tell them?"

She concentrated even more on the espresso machine. "I never got around to it."

Ryan looked at her. "What did you do to him?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?"

"Are you saying it's not your fault?"

He turned to Ryan. "It's my fault. My ADHD kicked in. I'm really surprised I stuck around this long."

Ryan pointed his finger at her. "He's defending you. It's definitely your fault."

Once Ryan had left, she looked up at him and he shrugged.

"You don't have to leave," she said.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you."

"Ah…"

"'Ah…' what?"

"Just 'ah…'"

She stepped back from the espresso machine, waved her hands in its direction. He stepped forward and tried to make her the perfect cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you."

"Detective Beckett…?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Never refer to yourself as a bitch in my presence. Or any of the… similar words."

"I have been bitchy to you."

"I've deserved nearly everything you dished out."

"I bullied you into dinner last night."

"I did exactly what I wanted to do."

"I could have been nicer."

"I've been a jackass to you."

He handed her the coffee and she took it. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

She was about to say something more but Montgomery popped his head around the doorway.

"Beckett, there's a very important phone call for you. I'll transfer it when you get to your desk."

"Who is it, sir?"

"Don't keep him waiting."

She looked at Castle, lifted the coffee slightly and smiled to repeat her appreciation then left the room. Montgomery looked at him.

"You still here?"

"I hate goodbyes."

* * *

He waited a few minutes, watching her through the glass. A few sighs escaped. Eventually he made his way to her desk just as she was hanging up the phone. She paused for a moment, tilted her head and looked at him.

"That was your friend Bob."

"Did you say 'hi' for me?"

"He's invited all of Homicide to breakfast at his offices – half one week, half the next."

"That was nice of him."

"Says it's our reward for putting up with you."

"He knows me well."

"I told him Leo should also be invited and he agreed."

"He's a nice guy."

"Your doing?"

"I just told him I appreciated my time here and that everyone has been as co-operative and supportive as they could be."

"You mean, you lied."

"No. Everyone – and I mean, everyone – has been as co-operative and supportive as they could be. I can't ask for more than that."

Silence circled them for a few moments, then—

"You're staring, Beckett."

"What's your angle, Castle?"

"Seventy-three degrees."

She continued to stare at him.

Almost sad. "You don't trust me."

She blinked, moved, hoped she didn't come across as startled as she actually was. She started to move some papers on her desk, seemed about to speak, then stopped. She looked directly into his blue eyes.

"It was my mother."


	4. Precinct Lunch

**Author's Note: Have I missed a chapter between the last one and this one? I'm uncertain. Let me know if you think I have and I'll see what I can do.**

**(Updated: Very minor sentence modification. Nothing significant.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Precinct Lunch**

Her cell-phone rang and she kept her response neutral at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Morning, Castle."

"How did you know it was me?"

"My psychic powers of deduction."

"How is my favourite female New York Homicide Detective this morning?"

"She's just popped out for a few minutes with a handsome motorcycle-riding doctor."

"Any idea how long she'll be?"

"She didn't say."

"When she gets back, tell her I called."

"Will do."

"Does the motorcycle-riding doctor have a name?"

"Nikki's Second Fantasy."

"What's Nikki's first?"

"You tell me. You created her."

"Ruggedly Handsome Pulitzer Prize-Winning Magazine Journalist."

"That's better than a handsome motorcycle-riding doctor?"

"He's ruggedly handsome."

"Just like you."

"You think I'm ruggedly handsome?"

"That was your description."

"You listened."

"It made me laugh."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"How does she meet this Ruggedly Handsome Pulitzer Prize-Winning Magazine Journalist?"

"He's following her while she's doing her job."

"Why?"

"He's writing an article about her."

"Just like you."

"Close enough."

"Does he like her?"

"He's dating her."

"We're not dating." She ignored the look Ryan and Esposito gave her.

"I didn't say we were."

"What do you want, Rick? Or are you getting bored without someone to annoy?"

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"What do you want me to be doing?"

"Chinese takeaway. I can bring it by the precinct."

"What's your agenda?"

"Do I have to have an agenda?"

"You always have an agenda."

"Not always."

"What do you want?"

"I have some Nikki questions to ask."

"It can't wait?"

"I told Gina I'd have this chapter to her by COB today. But I have questions."

"If you have so many questions, why didn't you stick around?"

"I'll tell you one day."

"I knew you hadn't told me the truth."

"I told you the truth, just not all of it."

"I have to go. I'll keep twelve to one free. If I can."

* * *

She tried to hide her astonished smile as Castle exited the elevator followed by four delivery boys laden with containers. He smiled at her as he led them to the break room, grabbing two containers to give to Ryan and Esposito as he passed them, grabbing another two containers before entering Montgomery's office.

Montgomery looked up. "Didn't you leave?"

"I missed your smiling face."

Montgomery took the containers. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Montgomery looked at the writing on the containers. "How did you know?"

"I'm a writer. I notice things."

"Not everything."

"More than you think."

He entered the break room, returned carrying a tray with a number of containers on it, called back over his shoulder, "Take that fourth tray down to Level 2, please. Ask for Leo." He turned with concern to Ryan. "Leo's in today, isn't he?"

Ryan nodded. "I spoke to him earlier."

"Good." He walked up to her, smiling, indicating the nearest meeting room. "Shall we?"

"After you."

He entered the meeting room, placed the tray on the table and she followed. Karpowski started to follow her but Ryan and Esposito chorused a clearing of throats and Karpowski slunk away to her desk. Kate glanced at her boys, smiled and closed the door.

* * *

She was slumped in the chair, container in hand, relaxed in his presence.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you. All questions answered to my satisfaction."

"So you'll be able to get the chapter to Gina?"

"Should be able to. If I don't get distracted."

"Do you want to be distracted?"

"Depends what distraction you had in mind."

"It's been quiet without you."

"I miss you too."

"I didn't say I missed you. I said it was quiet without you."

"My mistake."

"Are you moving on?"

"Does it look like I'm moving on?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not moving on."

"What is the truth?"

"I was a jackass to you that first day."

"Which specific bit are you thinking of?"

"My party trick."

"That was the second day."

"Was it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

"That… really took me by surprise."

"It's part of my act. I observe a person, hear them say a few things and then hit them with the abridged version of their life story. I'm right more often than not."

"I bet you are."

"But halfway through talking to you, seeing that look in your eye, I realised it wasn't a party trick. It was real. Your real life. Your real pain. And I was turning it into a cruel joke at your expense."

"It hurt, but I didn't think you were making a joke of it."

"Not a funny joke."

"Not a joke at all."

"I'm sorry. You deserved to deal with the real me, not the jackass."

"And this is the real you?"

"It's some of the real me."

"I'm liking what I see of the real you."

"You may see more."

"Promise?"

"Threat."

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"What?"

"The ADHD crack."

"You give it too much credit."

"That's part of _my_ act. My way of keeping people at a distance."

"Does it work for you?"

"Define 'work'."

"Doesn't work for me either."

"Does it cost you a lot?"

"A few things."

"Only a few?"

"The important things."

"You could come back."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"It's up to you."

"Another part of your act?"

"There's many parts."

"We're a perfect match."

"I'm not dating you."

"My loss."

"Could be mine."

* * *

He glanced at the nearest clock. He had to go soon anyway and he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Kate…?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought…?"

"Thought what?"

"Have you ever thought about re-opening your mother's case?"

She had to control her breathing to keep herself from taking his head off. The cold fury in her voice sliced through him.

"Don't you dare, Castle."

He had pushed too far again. Backpedalled.

"Kate, I—"

"Do you ask alcoholics if they've thought about another drink? Junkies if they've thought about another hit?"

Probably best if he didn't say anything more.

"I looked into my mom's case every day for the first three years on the force and I realised if I didn't stop, it was going to destroy me."

Christ, he was so incredibly selfish and stupid.

"Do you want to see me destroyed, Castle? A little substance for Nikki?"

So that's how deep the pain runs. He had been so lucky in his life never to know that.

"You touch my mother's case and we are through."

She stood and she wouldn't look at him, but stopped at the door, fingers on the handle, half-turned to speak over her shoulder.

"Are we still on for dinner?"


	5. Breakfast In The Park

**Author's Note: I'll probably annoy a lot of you with this chapter but the person is cannon. (As in, should be shot out of.)**

**This and the last chapter make me think I should change the title to 'Strange Relationship'. (An old Prince song - can't remember the lyrics, just the title.)**

**Next chapter will be along as soon as I can bring it to you.**

**(Pre-emptive strike: I know the difference between 'canon' and 'cannon'.)**

**Oh, and all appropriate acknowledgements to the creators of _Castle_, only the third series I've ever written fan fiction for.**

**(Updated: Very minor sentence modification. Nothing significant.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breakfast In The Park**

He came bounding through the doorway of the warehouse like a puppy and bounced up to them. He mouthed "Thank you" to her and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Esposito frowned at him. "What are you doing here, Castle?"

Before he could answer, she said, "He called me. Asked if we had a crime scene he could come to."

Ryan stepped into his personal space and squinted up at him. "Didn't you leave?"

Esposito smirked at him. "You missing us?"

Ryan turned to her. "Is he even allowed down here now?"

She shrugged. "Paperwork's still valid."

Esposito stepped up to him. "You bored with civvy life now you've had a taste of working with New York's Finest?"

"I needed to escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Meredith is in town."

Ryan was puzzled. "Who's Meredith?"

She answered for him. "His first ex-wife. Alexis' mom."

"She's staying with you?"

He shrugged helplessly. "She's Alexis' mom. She's not here often."

She looked into his blue, blue eyes and smirked. "Also makes it easier to have sex with her if she's under the same roof."

His eyes widened in alarm – "How did you know I had sex with Meredith?" – then he clapped his hand to his mouth as he realised he had admitted it.

Her smirk grew stronger. "Trained detective."

Ryan wasn't understanding. "You've had to escape the ex-wife you have sex with?"

She turned to Ryan. "Sex is one thing but if he stuck around he'd have to talk to her. Can't have that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him take the hit.

"Low blow, Beckett," whooped Esposito in admiration while Ryan winced in sympathy.

As she walked around to survey the crime scene she happened to walk by him, leaned in close, whispered, "Sorry."

He leant toward her ear, whispered, "I probably deserved that."

She arched an eyebrow as she looked into his eyes. "Probably?"

They held their gaze. Their smiles matched.

He glanced at the victim and moved away. "Hey, that's Voudou."

* * *

They sat on a bench in the nearest park, indulging in a breakfast of the fattiest fried foods they could find in the area.

"About Meredith…" he began before realising he wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have to explain anything, Castle." She hadn't had a juicy chicken piece in a long time.

"It's just… when…" and he trailed off again. There was no good way through this conversation.

"You can sleep with your ex-wife as much as you like. It's none of my business." She reached for a napkin, wiped her mouth. "You can sleep with both your ex-wives. Not my concern."

"I'm not sleeping with Gina—"

"Not my concern."

He reached for a fry, chewed pensively. She tilted her head to look at him.

"We're not dating, Rick."

"I never said we were."

"We're not dating. We're not involved. We're not in a relationship. We don't have sex. We haven't kissed. We don't hold hands."

They sat in silence, reflecting on her words. Breakfast was delicious.

Eventually, she sighed. "How is Alexis?"

"She's… she's happy to see her mom…"

"But…?"

"It's hard for her. Meredith waltzes into town, stirs everything up, then waltzes out again leaving Alexis heartbroken."

"Sounds familiar."

"I didn't leave you heartbroken."

"If you say so."

"It's too early to deal with this, Kate."

She looked at him, murmured sincerely, "I'm sorry." She handed him a chicken piece. "Try these, they're delicious."

"Thanks."

She sat silently for a while, pondering. "I can't imagine what it's like for her. Having a part-time mom. How often does she see Meredith?"

"A couple of times a year. In a good year."

"How does she feel about that?"

"She says she loves her mom, but once or twice she's said she doesn't like her."

She smiled to herself and murmured, "Good girl."

He swallowed, blinked away the glistening in his eyes. "She felt guilty afterwards. Punished herself by not having ice cream for a month."

She looked at him and smiled. "She's lucky she has you."

"I can't imagine what it's like for you."

"You don't have a dad."

"I've never known my father. It's never been any different for me. You know exactly who you're missing."

She breathed deeply, blinked a few times. "What were you thinking when you asked about re-opening my mother's case?"

He wished a baseball bat was pounding the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kate. I was so stupid. So selfish—"

She made sure he could see her eyes. "No, no, I mean, what was your idea? What was your plan? What did you think we could do?"

He held his breath for a moment, released it. "Are you sure…?"

She nodded.

"I know some guys. I thought maybe we could show them details of your mother's case."

"You think they could see things I didn't?"

"They can look places you can't."

"Who are these guys?"

"Some of them it's best you don't know about."

"Am I going to have to arrest you some day, Castle?"

"You can use your cuffs on me at any time, Beckett."

She paused, looked directly into his blue eyes. "Let me think about it, okay?"

His voice was soft and watery. "Sure."

"So why did you have sex with Meredith?"

"She's crazy. The sex is incredible."

* * *

He was leaning in and his tone was doing something to her she didn't want to admit to. "You know what I really, really want you to do?"

He was so close to her and she knew what he wanted and she still wasn't certain if she did want it or she didn't.

Then his mouth was near her ear and he growled, "Never, ever call me 'Kitten.'"

She rolled her eyes and smiled as he started to walk past her, then she reached her arm around to his chest and grabbed his shirt, pushed him backwards until he was facing her. It only worked because he co-operated.

She looked up into his gorgeous… into his sparkling blue eyes and glanced at the twitching of his lips.

"You don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make promises you have no intention of keeping."

"You thought I was making a promise?"

"Shut up."

She reached her hand behind his head, brought their mouths together and after too long and too short a time they parted, stared into each other's eyes, taking a while to remember breathing was necessary.

"Uh…" he said.

"Um…" she said.

"That…" he said.

"You…" she said.

"Thatwasamazing," he said.

"Yeahincredible," she said.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"See you," he said.

"Catch you later," she said.

She listened as his slow-fast-then-slow-again-then-fast-again footsteps retreated.

She saw Esposito staring at her open-mouthed and changed her stance, raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes. _What?_

Esposito startled then turned to Ryan who had missed the whole thing.

Ohhh-kay. She wasn't doing that again until she knew she really did want it.


	6. Pizza At His Place

**Author's Note: This is what you get after the initial inspiration fades.**

**Took me three complete rewrites to finish this and maybe ten lines from the original remain.**

**I make the assumption that people know episodes well and I don't need to explain certain references in detail.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pizza At His Place**

Her cell-phone rang and she smiled softly at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Detective."

"You're still calling me 'Detective'."

"That's your name."

"It's not my name."

"Then what is your name?"

"You know my name."

"Is this a wrong number?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Who am I talking to?"

"Detective Katherine Beckett."

"I told you it was your name."

"You can call me 'Kate'."

"Do I have to?"

"You don't like 'Kate'?"

"I like 'Kate'."

"You should."

"What can I do for you, Detective Kate?"

"You called me, remember?"

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"You've forgotten."

"You confused me with your name."

"What's up, Rick?"

"I'm bored. I need someone to annoy."

"You're not annoying me."

"I haven't started yet."

"Do you have to?"

"Don't you want me to?"

"I like what you're doing now."

"This isn't annoying you?"

"Not at all."

"I've lost my touch."

"You're too far away."

"Do you want me to come closer?"

"It's up to you."

A beat. "Or maybe you."

She paused, pondered, took a silent deep breath. "Did Meredith get away okay?"

An extended beat. "On her way to LA as we speak."

Below a whisper. "Good."

"I had Alexis spy on her just to make sure."

"Really?"

"She was right there in the cab beside her. Meredith never suspected a thing."

"Your daughter is a great spy."

"I think it runs in the family."

"Probably skips a generation."

"Ouch."

Smiling. "Sorry."

Hesitant. "Kate, about Meredith—"

Almost sad. "We're not dating, Rick."

"I never said we were."

"I know you didn't."

"I better let you get back to work."

"Do you have to?"

"I have some writing to do."

"What's Nikki up to?"

"Kicking Rook's ass to the curb."

"She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"What don't you know, Detective?"

_What to do about you._

* * *

His smile reached beyond his eyes as he opened the door to see her standing there, holding two pizzas.

"Detective Kate."

"Hi." If he didn't know better, he would swear she seemed a little nervous. Or was it something else?

"Have you come to arrest me?"

"Why would I arrest you?"

"I killed someone today."

"Was he a bad guy?"

"Yes. Yes, he was."

"Then he deserved it."

"You're not going to cuff me?"

"Do you want me to cuff you?"

"Do you remember my safe word?"

A beat. "'Apples'."

"Then you can cuff me."

"I was in the neighbourhood. Thought you might be hungry."

"Starving. Whenever I get inspired I get into The Zone and forget about trivial things like eating. Your timing's perfect."

He stepped aside to let her enter and noticed she seemed to relax a little.

"Good. I hope there's enough for Alexis and Martha."

"Mother is out hunting for prey and Alexis is with her study group. I can have their share."

"You'll get fat."

"Do you know how strenuous it is killing people? I'll burn off the excess in no time."

"Good. I don't want you to get fat."

"Is everything okay, Kate?"

* * *

They sat either side of the loft's island counter, pizza boxes open between them, eating a slice each.

"It just brings back memories."

"Did the daughter see her?"

"Stuck in the safe? Yes, she did."

"Horrible. Having something like that be your last image of your mother."

"It is."

They sat in silence for a while, finishing their slices.

"I'm sorry, Kate. For stirring up memories. I should learn that I don't have a right to know everybody's story."

"You wanted to be my hero. Solve my mother's murder. Have me love you forever."

"That should earn your gratitude or appreciation at best. Not your love."

She looked deep into his… blue eyes.

"You wanted to ease my pain a little. I appreciate that."

"You give me too much credit."

"Maybe you don't give yourself enough."

She looked down. Their fingers had entwined across the counter. She didn't think he had noticed.

"Is your offer still open?"

"Are you sure?"

"I want to do it."

"Only because I brought it up."

"I would have gone back to it anyway."

"Kate—"

"I want to do it while I have someone I can trust with me."

He blinked, swallowed. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"Do it? Or trust you?"

"What if we find nothing?"

"At least we tried."

A beat. "The offer's still open."

"After this is over, we'll take a look at her file."

He finally noticed and slowly removed his fingers from hers. She felt the loss of contact deep within herself.

"So what's your next step in the case?"

"We know they're connected to the Metropolitan American Dance Theatre, but I can't get a list of donors. No-one will sign an order."

"Not even Markoway?"

"He had the decency to look embarrassed. By the way, he asked me to the next poker night."

"What are you going to do?"

"Beat you at poker."

"About the case."

"They've got an event tomorrow night. I'm afraid there's going to be another robbery and murder and I can't stop it."

"You know, I never did get to go undercover while I was following you."

"There was Sam Cavanaugh's old apartment. We pretended we were married."

"Doesn't count."

"What are you thinking?"

"We could go on a date."

"We don't date."

"Undercover date. Different thing."

"It's black tie. I don't have a thing to wear."

"I can help you there, if you'll let me."

* * *

She adjusted her dress as they watched Ryan and Esposito lead the perps away.

"You're not going with them?"

"The boys can handle it."

"Where did you keep the badge?"

"Use your imagination."

"So what now, Detective?"

"I own you now, buster. Call me 'Kate'."

"You've rented me, not purchased, Kate."

"Still means you're mine tonight."

"I'll get you the money tomorrow."

"Forget about it. You've bought me a lot of dinners."

"Not that many dinners."

"So buy me more dinners."

"Are you sure…?"

"Don't you want more dinners with me?"

"More dinners on the way, Kate."

"Good. Still up for dancing, Mr Castle?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Ms Beckett."

They moved onto the dance floor. As his hand took hers, they let the music embrace them.

Time probably passed and she was enjoying this and was sad it would have to end. "How long till the band stops?"

"Whenever you're tired."

She halted, leant back to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm paying them an additional double-whatever-they're-getting to stay on until you leave."

"How did you know I'd stay?"

"I didn't."

She dropped her gaze, resumed their dancing.

"This would have been a great date."

"It's a pity we don't date, Kate."

"Yeah, isn't it?"

They danced through the night. She almost wore out the espresso machine the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten the kiss. Neither have they.**


	7. Pastries At The Precinct

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the huge delay. I've finally admitted to myself that I can't do better than this but instead of being published let's just pretend this chapter has escaped.**

**I think I'm finally comfortable categorizing this as Romance/Humour.**

**I should be able to publish another chapter within the next few days but I need to know whether this one works for you because if it doesn't then neither will the next one.**

**Translation: I'm begging for reviews so I can try to make the rest of the story worth your patience and your time. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pastries At The Precinct**

She looked up as the elevator doors opened and when she saw him standing there she couldn't stop the blossoming smile even if she had wanted to. "Rick." She hoped her breathy relief was noticeable, but not too noticeable.

His smile seemed to exceed her own as he stepped into the elevator to stand in front of her, soft eyes looking into hers. "Detective Kate."

"Good timing."

"We have perfect timing."

She couldn't tear her gaze from his face. That smile. Those eyes gleaming into hers. She sensed rather than saw the elevator doors behind him close, felt the vibration as it continued its journey.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"The sleep of the… just?"

"Just what?"

"Just dog tired."

He smiled, shook his head. "Wouldn't call you a dog."

She swallowed. "What would you call me?"

There was no hesitation. "A gazelle."

Her breath hitched, her tongue absently softened her lips. "Why a gazelle?"

"Elegant, beautiful, graceful. Light on your feet."

This was too much. This was beyond what they agreed. She had to stop it. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Do you need me to say it?"

She didn't want to stop it. "It can be nice to hear it."

"Even from me?"

"Even from you." _Especially from you._

"What does your motorcycle-riding doctor say?"

"What do you think he says?"

"He says you're adorable."

She was glad she didn't stop it. "That's exactly what he says."

"Smart man."

"Pity he's not ruggedly handsome."

"That's always a pity."

He realised he had been remiss and held out the contents of both hands to her.

She took her coffee, smiled her thanks. "So how did you sleep?"

"Had a nightmare."

Her eyes roamed the contents of the tray in anticipation. "Bad one?"

"Awful."

She searched through the pastries a second time and frowned at him. "There's no bear claw."

"That was my nightmare. I was being chased by fifty one-handed bears all trying to get their hooks into me."

"They ran out of bear claws?"

"Yes, and I didn't know what you liked otherwise. There must be something here for you."

She looked into his blue eyes a moment longer than he expected then took a croissant. "We haven't had fifty breakfasts."

"It was a warning."

"That we shouldn't have any more breakfasts?"

"That I need to give up pizza before sleeping."

"As long as you don't give up ice cream."

He had no response and she glanced at him, saw the recrimination he was trying to conceal. She sighed internally.

"Rick, we're not—"

"I never said we were."

"I can't expect—"

"But I can."

"We agreed—"

"I remember."

"We're just—"

"I know."

"Are you going to let me finish one—"

"No."

She smiled and took a sip from her coffee, a bite from her croissant. After she finished, she nudged him with her shoulder so he would look at her. "Thanks for coming in so early, Rick. I… want to get it out of the way."

"No problem, Kate. I'm following your lead. I'll do whatever you want."

_I want you to come back._

* * *

He followed her from the elevator to her desk and it was only after he put the coffee and the tray down that he noticed.

"You haven't moved my chair."

She hesitated, then gave him the honesty he deserved. "I thought you'd come back."

"Do you want me to come back?"

She started to speak, stopped, resumed. "It's up to you."

"You always say that."

"You want me to say something else?"

"It's up to you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the file she had been carrying beneath her arm, handed it to him.

"Copies of everything. Reports. Photos."

"Do you want to be there when I show my guys?"

"Only if they report back with anything."

He took the file, didn't open it, instead studied her. He wasn't sure if anyone who didn't… care about her would notice the tension.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Freaked-out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?"

Puzzlement frowned her features. "What?"

"Definition of 'fine'."

She pondered a moment then looked at him softly and shrugged. "Sounds about right. Haven't looked at that in seven years."

"I can stick around today if you like. Annoy you at close range."

"You don't annoy me."

"I used to."

"Not anymore."

"Then I need to get my skills back."

She took a breath, did not want to offend him, spoke softly. "I really appreciate what you're doing, Rick, but I don't need pity."

"Then I'll only give compassion."

Another frown. "What's the difference?"

"Pity implies superiority on the part of the person pitying. Compassion is between equals."

She pondered again, looked at him with an even softer smile then nodded. "I can take compassion."

He was about to say something more when the elevator dinged and Ryan and Esposito emerged. As they made their way to their desks, Ryan was the first to notice him.

"Hey, Castle. Escaping sex with the ex again? Haven't you got anywhere else to go?"

Esposito looked at Ryan in disgust. "Are you a doofus? He's okay with sex with the ex. It's the talking afterwards he's getting away from."

Castle turned to each of them in turn. "FYI, Meredith has returned to LA and you are talking about the mother of my favourite daughter."

Esposito's face froze and he quickly sat at his desk, reached for some paperwork, picked it up and studied it upside down. Ryan fled to the break room.

He sat down in his chair, hoping she wouldn't notice the reaction he thought he was only partially concealing. He had missed this.

"Favourite daughter?" She smirked at him, eyes gleaming, and he didn't think she had noticed. "How many daughters do you have?"

"Just one, I hope."

"Any sons?"

"Not that I know of."

She nodded with mock scepticism and he smiled at her for a moment before becoming serious, leaning in, speaking softly. "I'm sorry."

She looked clear into his blue eyes, matched his soft tone. "Don't be. It wasn't some young Hollywood starlet you met on the couch of a TV talk show. You and Meredith have a history and history gets… complicated. And we're not—"

"That history is over."

She took a sip of her coffee. "If it makes you feel any better I slept with Leo that night."

"Leo's eighty."

"That's why we slept."

His smile tried its best to be genuine. "You're extraordinary."

"So you keep saying."

Their gazes held even after Montgomery emerged from the dinging elevator, broke only when he stopped by them on the way to his office.

"Can't seem to get rid of you, can we, Castle?"

"I left something behind when I departed."

"What?"

"I'll know it when I find it."

Montgomery grunted then walked to his office. Ryan emerged from the break room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Castle."

"What?"

"We need another espresso machine. Your dancing girlfriend wore it out yesterday."

She glared at Ryan but he gave her an innocent smile as he sat at his desk.

He gazed at her a moment and she saw him make a decision. "Jacinda was here?"

"Who's Jacinda?"

He hesitated, looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just some young Hollywood starlet I met on the couch of a TV talk show."

She smiled and he seemed to notice relief beneath it. "Yes, she was here. Honestly? Don't know what you see in her."

* * *

**Author's Note: Enough people have commented about motorcycle boy and Jacinda that it seems I've failed to present them properly. Motorcycle boy is Kate/Nikki's imaginary boyfriend. Jacinda is now Rick's imaginary girlfriend. I'll try to make that clear in a later chapter.**


	8. Pie, Coffee, Apple Turnover And Lunch

**Author's Note: ****Enough people have commented about motorcycle boy and Jacinda that it seems I've failed to present them properly. Motorcycle boy is Kate/Nikki's imaginary boyfriend. Jacinda is now Rick's imaginary girlfriend. I'll try to make that clear in a later chapter.**

**Warning: You're going to hate the ending of this chapter.**

**Update: Blame Babelfish for the faulty translation. Or maybe Kate isn't as fluent as she thinks she is. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pie, Coffee, Apple Turnover And Lunch**

He was leaning against her desk, staring at the murderboard, slowly eating a slice of pie. She was staring at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"Killer pandas?"

"You have a better theory for the panda hairs?"

"My two-year-old cousin has a better theory for the panda hairs."

"Then let's hear it."

"Panda hide smugglers. There was a news report just last month about two smugglers in Nepal. We know our victim had made contact with the Nepalese Embassy recently. We also know how… passionate he can get about animal abuses. The panda hairs at the crime scene can't be a coincidence."

"You suspect he somehow got wind of someone smuggling in panda hides through the docks and wanted to stop them?"

"I do."

"Boring."

"You're still going for killer pandas?"

"Yes. A crack team of ninja pandas waiting to ambush him as he completes the round of his lonely shift at the docks."

"Why?"

"Mysterious are the ways of the ninja."

"You know, I had forgotten how insightful and helpful your entirely plausible outside the box theories could be. I don't know how we've solved cases without you. You should come back."

"Admit it. You really love my crazy theories, don't you?"

_I really do._

* * *

She stepped back from the espresso machine and handed him the cup.

He inhaled the aroma then tasted. "I'm impressed."

"I read the manual."

"I never made it past the first paragraph. I'm even more impressed."

"It reads better in the original Cantonese."

"You read Cantonese?"

"I'm a polyglot."

"A greedy parrot?"

She glared at him and shook her head.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I'm fluent in four and can read the manual in another seven."

"Say something fluent."

"_Ma grenouille tiens un cappuccino."_

"What does that mean?"

"My frog would like a cappuccino."

"What?"

"You had to be there."

"I wish I had been."

She finished making her own coffee then sat at the nearest table with him. She looked at him, reached her hand across the table to cover his.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me unless we find something."

"That's not what I'm thanking you for."

"Then what…?"

She paused, trying to find the best words, gave up, shrugged. "For being you."

"Jackass playboy?"

"You know that's not all you are."

"It's a lot of what I am."

"You're so much more. Thank you for letting me see that."

"My glamour is working."

"Huh?"

"Magic spell."

"You cast a spell?"

"A powerful one."

"Explains a lot."

"What does?"

"That I'm under your spell."

"You only think you are."

_I know I am._

"I'm still a jackass, Kate. As you've seen."

"We can all be jackasses sometimes."

He watched her eyes flick away from his, down slightly, back again. His eyes flicked away from hers, noticed her lips part, returned to that beautiful hazel.

Esposito's voice came from the doorway. "Do I need EMT's on stand-by?"

He turned to the doorway in time to see the detective retreat under the force of her glare.

"What?"

"Ignore him."

She sighed, sat back. The spell had been broken.

"I better see if they've finished checking your suggestion."

"Ninja pandas?"

"The other suggestion."

"The boring one."

"What can I say? I'm a boring cop."

_You're not boring at all, Detective._

* * *

She paused in the doorway to their meeting room, watching him as he studied the file, taking note of every hesitant breath, every wince. He put the photos aside (face down so she couldn't see), started on the reports. He was a speed reader. Soon, he sat back, noticed her and met her eyes. She could see he wanted to cry her tears for her.

"So…?" She walked to the table, placed the apple turnover beside the mug of coffee sitting in front of him then sat down beside him, placed her own coffee near his. "Anything stand out for you?"

"Nothing obvious."

"Do you think your guys can help?"

"I know who we can start with."

"Who?"

"Doctor Death."

"The guy from 'The Fantastic Four'?"

"That's 'Doctor Doom.'"

She shrugged. "You're the geek boy."

"Says the geek girl."

"Show me your Warren Ellis, I'll show you my Frank Miller."

"Sexy."

"You have no idea."

"I'm beginning to get one."

"So, who's 'Doctor Death'?"

"Doctor Clark Murray. He's a forensic pathologist."

"Don't know him."

"He's a guy I know Lanie looks up to."

"Then he must be good."

"He is."

"How do you know him?"

"He's helped me kill a few people over the years."

"So he's an accessory."

"Like a handbag?"

"Brooch and matching earrings."

"A necklace."

"A shawl."

"A scarf."

"A muff."

He coughed and butter wouldn't melt in her mouth as she sipped her coffee, blinking innocently at him.

"I'll get these to him tomorrow." He picked up the apple turnover – "Thank you" – took a bite.

She put her coffee down, leant back. "Well, you were right. Our victim was up to his… proverbials in debt with one very hungry loan shark looking to bite them off."

"Vivid imagery there, Detective Kate."

"I've been reading the wrong books."

"I'm sure you have."

"Ten red panda hides would have allowed him to pay off the loan and then some."

"You think he intercepted the smugglers and tried to make off with the hides, principals be damned?"

"Or he was smuggling them himself, principals be damned. What's ten red pandas against keeping the jewels intact?"

"The things we do to protect our jewels."

She looked at him with an intrigued smirk. "And just what have you had to do to protect your jewels?"

"Sign over my immortal soul to Gina."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I thought your jewels would have a higher price."

"You've been thinking about my jewels?"

Hiding her smile. Airily. "Idle speculation."

"There's nothing idle about my jewels."

She turned back to him with shining eyes and a wry smile. "I've noticed."

"I walked right into that." She could still hear the guilt and she wished she could convince him to fully forgive himself.

"Have some ice cream. It'll make you feel better."

He gathered the reports and photos, replaced them in the file. She sighed.

"I better start following up the leads our loan shark gave us."

"I'll start making some phone calls. Tee my guys up."

"Mind buying me lunch?"

"Of course not."

"I've got to go see Lanie soon. If you don't see me out here, meet me down there."

* * *

She and Lanie looked up as he entered the morgue carrying a blueberry muffin.

Lanie's surprise was obvious. "Castle, I thought we got rid of you."

"I've missed you too, Perlmutter."

Lanie glared at him and he thought about hiding behind Kate. Instead he gave Lanie the blueberry muffin.

"For you. Enjoy."

"What do you want?"

"For you to enjoy."

Kate walked over to him, idly brushed a piece of lint off his jacket. "Everything set?"

"Table booked. Walking distance."

Lanie was alert. "You two have another date?"

They both turned to look at her and said, "It's not a date."

Lanie dragged her to one side. "You and I are supposed to be best friends. You're supposed to tell me if you're dating, especially if it's him."

"We're not dating."

"You two and a meal and it's not a date?"

Kate nodded, face neutral. "That's right."

"And I suppose you two dancing the night away wasn't a date either?"

"It wasn't."

His voice came from across the room. "It was undercover. Not a date."

Lanie glared at him and he thought about hiding behind Kate.

"Then what is it if it isn't a date?"

"Not a date."

"Sure sounds like a date."

"Can't help what it sounds like."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No."

"Where are you going to not date?"

"Not dating in the morgue," he said.

Lanie glared at him and he thought about hiding behind Kate.

"So where did you hear about the dancing?"

"I have my source."

"And what else has your source told you?"

"Nothing. He's more scared of you than he is of me."

"Good."

"So there is more to tell?"

"Nothing important." She glanced at him, hoped he could tell she was fibbing.

"You are seriously testing the bounds of this friendship, Kate."

She winced, then looked into Lanie's eyes, lowered her voice. "If there was anything I could tell you, Lanie, I'd tell you."

Lanie sighed. "You still owe me that dinner."

"Soon. I'll make the time. I promise."

"Go. Enjoy your date."

They said it together. "It's not a date."

* * *

She pushed away her plate, leaned back, looked at him as he gazed at her with sparkling eyes and a soft smile. She noted how much calmer she felt now than this morning when… before he got onboard the elevator. She was glad he offered to stay.

"Beautiful," she said.

"Thank you. I've been working out. Got a new hair-stylist."

"I meant the meal."

"My mistake."

"Although, you are polishing up well."

"I try my best."

"Just for me?"

"For everybody."

"Not sure I like that."

"Then it's just for you."

"Do you want dessert?"

"I'm full. But if you want something…"

"I'll get a caramel sundae."

"Sounds nice."

"They have those huge glasses. We can share."

"No, I'm right. I'm full."

She looked into those gorgeous eyes and realised.

"You've still decided to give up ice cream? I told you, Rick-"

"I'm full, Kate."

She put on the glare. "For how long?"

This time he wasn't immune. "Birth of my third grand-child."

"You haven't done anything to deserve that punishment."

"I think I did."

She sighed, lowered her gaze to the table. After a moment she came to a decision, raised her head, stared directly into the depths of his glorious blue. "Have some ice cream on Sunday."

"A sundae on Sunday?"

"If you like, we could share."

"You want to do something on Sunday?"

"If you're not busy."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll think of something."

His phone beeped to indicate a text message. He picked it up, read it.

"Alexis is asking if she can stay over at a friend's on poker night."

He started typing a response and she watched him, observing the softness and warmth and… love that swept over his face as he thought of his daughter.

The words were out before she wanted to stop them. "I miss you."

He was only half-listening, let the automatic response escape before he realised. "Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes."

He finished typing, stared at his phone a moment longer than she thought necessary and then he slowly looked at her. His eyes were no longer sparkling.

"I can't."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, but it was never going to be that easy. They will be together - no point in writing this if they weren't - but there's more to the journey before that happens.**

**I'm guessing you hate me now.**


	9. Chocolate Bribe

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews and kind comments. I appreciate every single one. They are the fuel that keeps me going whenever I'm stuck, whenever I'm down, whenever I think the story is falling apart beneath my fingers. They made me not give up and they brought me back and they are the reason I strive to make the story and each chapter the best I can. I may fail through reaching the limits of my talent and my worldview but your reviews are making me try.**

**Thank you.**

**(Update: The above doesn't mean I only want positive reviews. Polite negative reviews can help the story as well.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chocolate Bribe**

"Why not?" Her voice was so small to her own ears she wasn't even certain any sound came out.

He hesitated. "I'm not ready."

Confusion curdled her features. "What do you mean you're not ready?"

"I'm not ready to come back."

"That's not an answer, Rick."

"Technically, it is."

"It's not a satisfactory one."

"I can't help that."

"Rick…" Her tone was gentle but her eyes let him know she was prepared to bring out the heavy artillery.

He sighed, leant back in his chair and for a few moments his gaze wandered around the room refusing to connect with hers. She kept silent, sensing that he wasn't stalling, he was preparing. Finally, after a deep deep sigh, he did look at her.

"You asked too soon."

"What?"

"You asked me back too soon."

She frowned, sat up straight. "Have you been playing me?"

"No!" He tried to sound affronted.

"You have, haven't you?" She hoped she sounded outraged.

"No! No! ... Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Castle…" It was a growl. It was definitely a growl and she knew the teeth were coming next.

He didn't want the teeth. "Okay. If wanting to be important enough to you that you step outside your comfort zone and ask me to come back counts as playing you, then yes, I have been playing you, Kate."

She slumped back in her chair, staring at him.

"I just didn't expect you to ask so soon."

She opened her mouth, closed it, pursed her lips, tilted her head, never taking her gaze from his.

Tentative. "Are you mad?"

Pause. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"I just admitted to manipulating you."

"Was everything a lie?"

"All of it was true."

"Then does it count as manipulation?"

"I really was leaving."

"It wasn't a ploy?"

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"So why did you call me?"

"You didn't seem to want me to go."

She thought about dodging that one but they both deserved the truth. "I didn't."

"But you weren't willing to ask me to stay?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" He already knew.

She hesitated, breathed deeply, ensured their eyes were locked. "Would have made me too vulnerable. Couldn't have that."

He smiled softly in gratitude at her honesty. "Yet you've asked me to come back?"

"Today you're worth being vulnerable."

He inhaled slowly and a cloud flickered behind his eyes. Softly. "I'm not, you know."

She was about to respond when her phone rang and she answered it with a "What?" so intense he wondered whether the person on the other end of the line jumped as high as he did.

* * *

She wrote a few more notes on the murderboard, capped the pen then turned to him as he leant against her desk.

"Why won't you come back?"

"Can we just leave it at 'can't for now'?"

"No."

"I don't want to say."

"I want to hear."

"It's not important."

"It is to me."

Esposito walked up to them carrying a file and they stopped talking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," he said.

"What do you think?" she snarled.

Esposito glanced at him, then handed her the file. "I think it's been too long since you caught a killer."

* * *

She locked the cage and walked toward the Holding exit. "Do you want me to beg? Is that it?"

"We're talking about me coming back, right?"

She spun around and dragged the Holding door closed leaving him stranded on the other side. "I have a gun."

* * *

She stopped typing and looked across at him sitting in his chair, playing Angry Birds on his phone. Gently. "Are you in trouble?

"No more so than usual."

"Is your family okay?"

"They're fine."

"Financial problems?"

"Don't know. My accountant's in South America."

Hesitant. "Are you ill?"

* * *

She followed him as he rose to walk to the break room, deliberately dragging her foot around the leg of his chair so it scraped across the floor.

"Damn!"

He turned, concerned. "You okay?"

She straightened the chair against her desk. "Remind me to leave a note for the cleaners to take that back to storage."

He kept his face neutral as she looked at him.

"Well, if you're not going to be coming back there's no point keeping it there. It's a trip hazard."

After she walked past him, he shook his head and smiled and followed her into the break room.

* * *

He was sitting at a table in the break room. LT and Karpowski sat at a table across the room. She placed a coffee in front of him, took a handful of chocolates from her pocket and scattered them on the table then sat down close to him.

"I found those in my drawer. Thought you might want one."

He picked one up and studied it suspiciously.

"They've only been there a few weeks."

He made a quick calculation and looked at her. "Valentine's Day?"

"Lanie gave them to me."

"Isn't your motorcycle-riding doctor jealous?"

"He didn't buy me chocolates."

His bite took half the chocolate and she watched the pleasure warm across his face. "Caramel. Delicious."

She took the remainder of the chocolate from him and kept her eyes on his as she popped it into her mouth. "We both like caramel. Something in common."

He let his lips rise in a smirk. "Attempted bribery using gifted chocolates? You're shameless, Kate Beckett."

"Desperate times."

Softly. "Let it go, Kate."

* * *

She started taking the photos from the murderboard and placing them in the case box. She stopped when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

"Was it something I did? Something I said?"

"You've been perfect, Kate."

Warmth shuddered through her but she couldn't allow herself to be distracted. Then it came to her.

"Was it the kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"Our kiss."

"Which kiss?"

"That kiss."

"Did we kiss?"

Incredulous. "You don't remember?"

Softly. "I can't forget."

Hesitant. "I was jealous."

He was startled. "But you said—"

"I know what I said. What _we_ said. Didn't stop you beating yourself up, did it?"

There was a long pause and it seemed as if he had stopped breathing. "You were marking your territory."

Her lips twitched as her eyes started to shine. "Kissing on you to make you mine."

"I thought you said 'kissing'."

"Ew."

"Sorry."

She leant in close to him and hissed, "Don't be sorry. Tell my why you won't come back."

He nodded, forcing her to step back as he rose. He slowly moved his head close to hers. Muttered whispers floated to him.

_("Dude, they kissed." "I know." "You know?" "I saw." "You didn't tell me?" "I couldn't." "I'm your partner." "She glared at me.")_

He knew she heard but she didn't seem to care. He saw the anticipation in her eyes as his mouth moved toward her ear and the familiarity of the moment was overwhelming.

"I'm not ready."

He thought she was going to take a baseball bat to his jewels.

* * *

She was on her cellphone when he returned from the restroom. She kept her eyes on his as she spoke to the person on the other end.

"Okay, thanks. I appreciate it." There was a pause. "I'll let you know how it goes."

She hung up just as he stopped beside her. "Who was—"

"It was Esposito, wasn't it?"

She spun to glare at the junior detective who noticed the gaze and hurriedly pretended he was searching for something on his desk.

"He saw. He said something to you and that's why you won't come back."

She turned to face him and her eyes were gleaming with admiration.

"You're defending my honour. Stopping rumours from starting."

He almost bent double with laughter. "Kate, you're getting delirious."

"I can make him hurt."

* * *

She was rinsing out her coffee cup as he leant against the doorjamb watching her.

"You're staring, Castle."

"I'm admiring."

She looked at him and the sparkle in her eyes was brighter than her smile.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me then I have to have some fun with it."

"Have as much fun as you need, Detective Kate."

"It can't be anything Ryan said. He wouldn't scare a puppy."

* * *

Montgomery looked at them as he emerged from his office. They were sitting in their respective chairs at her desk, heads close together as if conspiring about something. They broke apart as his footsteps approached.

"Great work today, Detective."

"It was a team effort, sir. Ryan and Esposito did a magnificent job locating the suspect."

Montgomery nodded his head towards Castle.

"Did he help or was he just a hindrance?"

She turned to look at him in his chair as he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Her lips twitched.

"He was… surprisingly helpful— No, not 'surprisingly'. He was very helpful, sir. I'm glad he was around today."

Montgomery nodded and turned to Castle with a meaningful look in his eyes. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"

He hesitated. "I don't think that's going to be possible."

Montgomery noticed her expression as she turned away. "You never know what's possible unless you try."

He raised his voice to encompass the room. "Goodnight, detectives." He lowered his voice and looked at Castle. "Goodnight, consultant."

She waited until the elevator dinged then turned to him.

"Roy's bark is worse than his bite. If he said something to you then you shouldn't take it too seriously."

He smiled at her. "You ready to go?"

"Just a minute. Something I have to do."

She picked up the tray which still contained a few pastries and walked over to Esposito's desk. He watched as she sat on the edge, took something from the tray and placed it on Ryan's desk then indicated Esposito should take the rest. She leant close to the detective's ear and whispered something that made the latter exhale in relief. "I'll see you in the morning, guys," floated across to him as she left her colleagues and returned to his side, noticing him looking questioningly at her.

"I gave him permission to tell Lanie."

"About…?"

Her eyes flicked to his lips then back to his eyes.

"Oh?"

"It'll make her happy."

He grabbed her coat and handed it to her. "Let's get out of here."

She shrugged into her coat, started filling her pockets. "Do you mind if we cancel dinner out tonight? I'm not feeling in the mood and we had a nice lunch."

A beat. "Okay."

She didn't see his ashen face but the tone of his voice made her look quickly at him. "No, I meant— Come over to my place. We'll get takeaway."

He didn't bother trying to conceal his sigh of relief. "I thought…"

She gave him a gentle concerned look. "Thought…?"

"I thought one thing was going to preclude the other."

She was surprised but hoped her expression and her tone showed him the truth. "Never. Completely separate things, Rick."

She started walking toward the elevator and he followed and caught up.

"Of course, I'd be happier with both."

* * *

She stopped the car outside his building. He turned to her.

"You sure you don't want to come up? I just need to drop off the file, change into something more comfortable."

"I need a shower myself, Rick. Straighten up the place."

"Okay. I'll catch a cab. Seven o'clock?"

She nodded. "I can give you the fare if you can't afford it."

He smiled at her then whispered conspiratorially, "I'll break into Alexis' piggy-bank. She'll never suspect it was me."

She gave herself a figjam* look. "Confession before the crime. I'm good."

"You are very good, Detective." He started to open the door but stopped and looked at her when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Rick, I know it's obvious since I've asked you back – whatever your damned response." She paused and looked deep into his blue eyes, hoping she wasn't concealing anything within her own. "You _are_ important to me and you have been for a long time."

He was puzzled by the last part of that statement but decided to let it go for now. He smiled at her and hopped out, file held beneath his arm.

As he watched her drive away he wondered if the reason was really that important after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: *'FIGJAM' = 'I'm Good, Just Ask Me'. Yes, I left off the 'F'.**

**I hope this worked.**


	10. Chinese At Her Place

**Author's Note: Someone in the real world told me not to be negative in the Author's Notes, so...**

**Presented without comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chinese At Her Place**

She opened the door to see him standing there, hands behind his back. When he saw her he smiled and brought one hand forward, holding a bouquet out to her.

With a hesitant breath she took the flowers and wandered her eyes across them. Three white chrysanthemums, three daffodils and six purple hyacinths. She looked up at him, smiling softly, eyes questioning.

"Means 'I'm sorry'."

She rolled her eyes but did not hide her pleasure at his unnecessary gesture.

"Or if that doesn't work, let me try this." He brought his other hand from behind his back and offered a yellow rose to her. "Means 'friendship'."

"You're sorry about our friendship?"

He released a small laugh. "Are you?"

"Let me think about it."

"You need to think?"

"It's a tough question."

Softly. "After today?"

Smirking. "Why just today?"

"My arm's getting tired."

She took the rose with a smile, made a great flourish of smelling it blissfully while looking into his eyes then stepped back to let him enter.

"I'll just put these in water. Thank you. Food will be here soon." She walked away to find a couple of vases for the flowers.

He stepped through the doorway, looked around the room, drinking in his first experience of her home.

"Were you born in a barn?"

"What?"

"The door."

He turned and closed and locked the door, then hung up his coat, resumed his observation of her home.

"You have a very nice place, Kate."

"This is a hovel compared to your place, Rick."

"A conical building enclosing a kiln would be a hovel compared to my place."

"What?"

"One of the definitions of 'hovel'."

"You're a fount of useful information."

"This reminds me of the first apartment that I didn't have to share."

"Reminds you of a Den of Iniquity?"

"You think I ran a Den of Iniquity?"

"Wild parties. Wanton women. You're never going to convince me you were a monk."

"I'll admit there were the occasional bouts of reverie attended by carefree and buxom young ladies but I assure you most of my time was spent pecking away on my old Olivetti developing the first draft of _Hell Hath No Fury_."

Her breath hitched and she hoped he didn't notice. "I'm surprised you couldn't afford a better apartment."

"I went on a binge after a painful breakup. It was all I could afford."

"Meredith?"

"Before."

She tilted her head and he noticed but turned away. She let it go.

"I wasn't really that wild in those days, Kate. Most of the Page 6 type behaviour came later, after Meredith." He paused, reflecting. "For a while after the divorce I think I was looking for another Deep-Fried Twinkie."

A beat. "I'm not going to ask."

"I'm just lucky I had Alexis to look after. She kept me from going too far into…"

"Debauchery?"

"Nice word, Detective Kate."

"It's in _Hell Hath No Fury_."

"I'm amazed you remember that."

"I've read it a few times."

"How can you like it that much?"

"It spoke to me when I first read it."

"Spoke to you how?"

She hesitated, then committed herself. "It's full of anger and I was angry."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her and she gave a small nod. After a moment, he looked away and resumed his inspection.

He heard relief in her voice. "Just don't touch anything."

"Yeah, like that'll work," he muttered not seeing her small smile in response.

"Then just don't break anything."

"Do you mind if I use all this—" He waved his hands around in an effort to indicate the entire apartment. "—for Nikki? Help me bring her to life?"

A beat. "Sure."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to know the stories behind certain things?"

"No, no. I want to imagine. And then I'll put them all in the book and you can read it and you can tell me how incredibly insightful I am."

Smiling. "Yeah, right."

He arrived at the bookshelf and was pleased at the placement of his own novels. He wondered if they were always there or if she moved them while straightening up.

"Nice to see I occupy pride of place in your collection."

"I just didn't know where else to put them. Michael Connelly's over there, Ed McBain and Elmore Leonard are down there, Stephen Cannell is over there and James Patterson is next to my bed."

"So he can put you to sleep?"

"Mrowr."

"He'll have written another three best-sellers before we finish this meal. He can take it."

He moved on to a collection of photos near the stereo. Clearly aunts, uncles, cousins, must be grand-parents and… there. Kate and her parents. Her dad was handsome, her mom was beautiful, but Kate…

She was so much like her mom yet she was so much more. He was still looking at the photo when he sensed her presence beside him.

"Staring's creepy, Castle."

He put the photo down, turned to her. She saw something in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Not nothing."

"Your eyes. Before the pain."

Her breath hitched again and she swallowed. "About a year before."

"Sorry. Shouldn't have said that."

She shook her head. Softly. "It's just another thing that shows you care about me."

He was about to say something more when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

He placed the tray on the coffee table and sat at the end of the couch, taking a container and chopsticks just as an eighties mainstream pop hit started playing softly in the background.

"Feeling nostalgic, Kate?"

She turned from the stereo, moved to sit on the couch and grabbed a container and chopsticks for herself.

"I grew up with this stuff. It's comfort music."

"You need comforting?"

"Depends what comforting you had in mind." She smirked at him, then swung her legs onto the couch, bringing her feet to rest on his thighs. He looked at her in surprise. Tentatively, she asked, "Do you mind? I like stretching out."

His eyes crinkled with his smile. "Today I am your humble footstool."

"Humble? Have you been replaced with a pod person?"

"Mother does say our family are pea-pod people."

A beat. "Uh-huh!"

She started digging into her container and with her eyes averted he looked down at her bare feet with a soft smile.

"I know a hundred and one ways to kill a man with a single chopstick, Castle. And I have two at hand. Just in case you get any ideas."

He glanced back up at her but she was still looking into the container, digging through the rice to find her personal piece of heaven.

"I wasn't planning anything."

"I could hear the cogs turning."

"That was the plumbing."

"Do you want some wine later? I allow myself one on a schoolnight."

"You call them schoolnights?"

"Well, I deal with children all day."

"I'll tell Ryan and Esposito you said that."

"They call me 'mom'."

"That's a little creepy."

"Will you tell _them_ that?"

"Which one's your favourite?"

"This one big kid that used to hang around."

They sat eating in silence for a while, allowing the music to stir memories, neither needing to speak, their eyes connecting and wandering away then connecting again. He finally noticed something missing.

"You don't have a TV."

"The old one broke and I never got around to buying another."

"And if there's something you really wanted to watch?"

"I ask Lanie."

"The precinct has a TV. The boys told me you would sleep there when you couldn't let go of a case."

"Occasionally."

"Did you ever sleep there just to watch something?"

"Do you think I'm that pathetic?" Small smile.

"What was it?"

"Not telling."

He was about to say something when her phone rang. She picked it up off the coffee table, glanced at the caller ID then cancelled the call. She turned off the phone before putting it back down.

"Lanie. Esposito must have told her."

"You're not going to talk to her?"

"Let her imagination run wild."

"She is going to be so mad at you. You're a brave woman."

"She can demonstrate to me in the morning how insightful she is."

"It's your funeral."

"You'll send flowers?"

"I'll send a whole florist shop."

"Not the Botanical Gardens?"

"I'm rich, but I'm not that rich."

The song changed and she looked up. He noticed her eyes take on a nostalgic sheen, her mouth form a soft smile.

"This song mean something to you?"

Caught. "No."

"Not a good liar, Detective."

"It's nothing."

"Not nothing."

"Forget it."

"Not ever."

She looked at him and her eyes began to glitter. "It was playing over the loudspeakers while I was making out with Martin Hammerdale behind the bleachers."

His mouth dropped open.

She smiled at his stunned look. "There you go. Something more to bring Nikki to life."

When he recovered. "The song's called _'A Little Is Enough'_. Not very flattering to Martin Hammerdale."

She curled up with crystal laughter. He watched her with amazement a long moment then looked away, put his container on the coffee table before turning back to face her as her laughter faded and she looked at him with shining eyes.

"Thank you," he finally murmured.

"It's only Lin's. Nothing special."

"Thank you for inviting me over."

"I've been to your place a few times. Seemed only fair."

"And thank you for letting me see all these other sides of you. For dropping _your_ act."

"You dropped your act. Seemed only fair."

"I'm still learning how to be the real me around you, Kate."

"If these last few weeks have been you still learning then I can't wait until you pass the exam."

She watched him bite his tongue.

"Why are you biting your tongue?"

"Just trying to stop myself being a jackass. Lost about a pint of blood doing that these last few weeks."

She scrunched her face adorably, trying to decipher his meaning then realisation clicked. _Oh_, she blinked and hoped she wasn't turning pink at the thought racing through her mind.

"I didn't think this was the time for that comment."

"I think it's time for dessert."

* * *

He sat at her kitchen counter while she returned from the fridge and placed a tub of ice cream and two spoons before him then sat opposite.

He picked up the tub and studied it incredulously. "How did you know?"

"Trained detective."

"You called my mother."

"It's what a trained detective would do."

She opened the tub, grabbed a spoon and dug out a scoop for him.

"Eat."

"I'm not—"

"Eat."

"You really are very bossy."

"If you've made Nikki a dominatrix, our friendship is over."

"I'll tell Gina I have to rewrite the latest chapter."

She waggled the spoon, he opened his mouth and she popped it in, watching the bliss spread across his face.

"I've missed this, too."

"Potato chip fudge? Who would eat something like this?"

"People with refined taste."

"Who would make something like this?"

"People with refined taste."

"People out to make a buck from those who can't taste anything."

"Try it, Kate. You'll love it."

She looked at him sceptically but dug the spoon into the ice cream and brought a scoop out for herself. After a momentary hesitation, she ate it and her taste buds exploded with delight.

"Wow."

"I know."

"The combination."

"Incredible."

"Salty sweet."

"Just like me."

"How did you ever think to try this?"

"I like trying new things at least once."

"Is that why—" She caught herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Not nothing."

"Over-riding my act."

"So you won't have to give up this ice cream now you've tried it?"

"That's your family's gig. Not mine."

"What's your gig?"

"Not telling."

"Please tell me it isn't coffee."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what else to bring you."

"Hot cocoa?"

"That could work."

"It's not coffee."

"Pickled gherkins?"

"You're very insightful."

They silently ate for a few moments before she spoke again.

"It's difficult, isn't it? Trying to give up our act."

"Over-riding natural instincts? Yeah."

"I almost took your head off so many times this afternoon."

"I shouldn't have treated it so lightly. I went back to my act. You deserved better."

"You brought me out of my mood."

"Which I created in the first place."

"You really thought that would make me give up on this?"

"I hurt you again just like I hurt you back then."

"Once."

"The Mordecai case."

"Twice."

"Alexis called me a jackass about that."

Shocked. "What?"

"Well, technically, she called me 'Jack' then impersonated one of the wise monkeys, but I knew what she meant."

"You told Alexis what you said?"

"She overheard me telling Mother."

"You told your mother what you said?"

"I still thought it was funny. 'Heh heh. Got Beckett a good one today.'"

"I'll admit it really got me."

"Mother gave me a good talking to that night."

"And the next day I made the ADHD crack."

"The three most important people in my life thought I was a jackass. Must have meant I was a jackass."

"Two days after you made that comment I was upset at the thought of you leaving. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You're a victim of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"You're not the jackass you think you are."

"I had forgotten the difference between funny and cruel, Kate."

"I had forgotten you even said it."

"When you wouldn't shake my hand I realised I must have made it really bad for you."

She grabbed his hand, clutched tightly. "I was in denial. If I didn't shake your hand, you weren't leaving. It wasn't over."

"That's why you called?"

"I love Egyptian rivers."

"What?"

"'Denial is not just a river in Egypt.' You must have heard that one."

"Passed me by."

"I was so bitchy to you that day even after you were sweet enough to buy me coffee and a bearclaw."

"I just felt every lash must have been something I deserved."

"Is that why you took so long to call?"

"I only knew how to hurt you, annoy you. I didn't want to do that. I was f- I tried to move on."

"You didn't."

"I missed you."

"I'm glad."

"I hoped you really hadn't wanted me out of your life."

"You did a great job convincing me to have that second dinner."

"You had asked for it."

"I know."

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"You'd already wangled the reservation."

"I had to take the risk."

"It was Claudio's. No way I'd miss that."

"You just used me, Detective Kate."

"It could have been Burger King."

"You're a cheap date."

She flicked ice cream off her spoon at him. "Jerk. We're not dating."

He wiped ice cream off his cheek. "Okay, that's your codeword for me. What's mine for you?"

Licking ice cream from her finger. Pondering. "'Detective'."

"But I like 'Detective Kate'."

"Include 'Kate', it's fine."

"Understood, Detective Kate, Kate, Ms Beckett."

"Why didn't you just say that at lunchtime?"

"I'm still ashamed of my behaviour." She sensed there was more, let it go.

"I don't think you'll hurt me if you come back, Rick."

"Half a day together and that happened."

"That aside, we've been getting along great since you called me."

"Because we don't see each other that often."

"Four dinners so far this week isn't often?"

Frown. "Three."

Frown. "What day do you start counting from?"

"Monday."

"Sunday."

"Why?"

"Don't know. It's a family thing."

"We can't even agree on which day the week starts."

"You were never a real jackass, Rick. That was your act."

"I still feel like one most of the time."

"A real jackass wouldn't show remorse. A real jackass wouldn't be eating ice cream with me because a real jackass wouldn't have been able to—" Exaggerated emphasis. "—'manipulate' me the way you did."

"It was never—"

"I know. Wouldn't have worked if it was. You just showed me the real you. Dirty tactics, Castle. Really dirty tactics."

He held her gaze and eventually gave a short nod, took another scoop of ice cream. She smiled in return.

"Do you want that wine? I've got some madeira that will go great with this."

"Sure."

She moved away to get the wine, absently brushing her hand across his shoulders as she walked behind him.

"Can I ask you a favour, Kate?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Can you help me convince Alexis to eat ice cream this lifetime?"

* * *

She put a few takeaway containers into a plastic bag and walked over to him as he was putting on his coat.

"I usually order for just myself or the team. I forgot the boys weren't going to be here."

"I'll have them throughout the morning. Need the fuel. I'll be rewriting that last chapter very quickly."

"Did you really make her a dominatrix?"

"She was undercover."

"Probably not much cover."

"She was classy and elegant."

"She better have been."

"And very very hot."

"She better have been."

"You would have liked it."

"Can I read it as a deleted scene once the book's published?"

"We'll see."

He took the plastic bag from her and they looked into each other's eyes.

"It's been a really good day, Rick."

"Even with-?"

"I didn't say 'perfect'."

"I really have missed it."

"You know how much _I_ did."

"I'm thinking…"

"Trying new experiences?"

"Expanding my horizons."

"Sounds dangerous for the people around you."

"What if I came back for a couple of days every now and then?"

Her breath faltered and the light began rising in her eyes.

"Or if there's an interesting case? One of the weird ones."

She swallowed, tried to contain her rising grin. "I could live with that."

"After Sunday?"

"Okay."

"Is it enough?"

"More than enough."

"_'A Little Is Enough'_?"

"Depends on the 'little'."

"Poor Martin Hammerdale."

They were reluctant to part.

"I better go."

"I know."

"You need some sleep."

"I know."

He reached behind himself, opened the door.

"I need some sleep, too."

"You'll call me?"

"Around lunchtime?"

"I'll try not to be busy."

"If Lanie gives you trouble I know a few guys."

"You think they can take Lanie?"

"They'll give it a shot."

"I'd like to see them try."

He really had to go.

"Good night, Kate." He stepped outside, turned to face her.

"Safe trip home."

"I will."

"Text me when you get there."

"Okay."

"Did you forget anything?"

"I don't think I have."

"Thanks for the flowers."

"I wasn't sure that you'd like them."

"It really was sweet."

"I really should go, Kate."

"It really is late."

They continued staring into each other's eyes, forcing themselves not to glance at their stare-partner's lips. She broke away first.

"Good night, Rick."

"Sweet dreams, Kate."

He slowly turned, walked away. She leant out the doorway, watched him until he turned the corridor toward the elevator, closed and locked her door and leant back against it, smiling.

_The sweetest._

* * *

**Author's Note: Did it work? I'm not completely satisfied with all of the rhythm but I can't do better than this.**

**And, yes, I know the chapters are getting longer but I didn't have a natural break point and didn't know what else I could cut.**

**Thank you all for reading so far. I appreciate it.**


	11. Eating Alone

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the previous chapter and apologies, as always, for the delay.**

**I wrote this after the bulk of the next two chapters because I thought I needed it but after a week-long holiday I found it difficult to get back into the zone so I'm hoping I've made it work at least a little. Otherwise you are looking at this emperor's new clothes.**

**All thanks to the creators, cast and crew of Castle, especially Stana and Nathan who have made those characters sing like angels.**

**I don't own Castle. I'm just obsessed with it.**

**(UPDATE: Eep! No wonder some people were confused. I had two Kate lines in succession in the second section. I've added the line "True." after Kate says "It's morning somewhere." Sorry about that.) **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Eating Alone**

His cell-phone rang and his smile brightened his face as he saw the name brought up by Caller ID. "Good morning, Detective." Then he remembered and corrected quickly. "Kate. Detective Kate."

"Good morning, Writer Rick." Her voice sounded a little softer than usual for this time of the morning.

"I'm glad you called, Kate."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you called."

He grinned as her gently mocking tone failed to conceal the smile in her voice. "That's so sweet."

"I'm a sweet man."

"I thought you were salty."

"I am Legion. I contain multitudes."

Murmuring. "You certainly do."

"That's why you like me."

"Who said I liked you?"

"You don't like me?"

"I never said that."

"I like _you_."

"You better."

He leant back in his chair, eyes roaming to the photo he had placed in constant sight of his desk. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm."

"Did you dream?"

"I don't remember."

"Neither do I."

"They mustn't have been important."

"Completely forgettable."

His eyes wandered the photo, remembering when he had taken it, glad she had let him keep it.

"I had a really good night last night, Rick."

"Me, too."

"We should do it again."

"I'd really like that."

"Alternate between your place and mine?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He tore his gaze from the photo, imagined her sitting at her desk, wondering what she was wearing today. He hoped that wasn't creepy.

"What did you have for breakfast?" she asked.

"Bacon and eggs."

"I had a bearclaw."

"The bears will be coming to get you."

"I have a gun."

"They have bazookas."

"I thought you said they had hooks."

"They upgraded."

Giggling. "You're making that up."

He loved her giggle. He was so glad she had given him a chance to hear it.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said.

"I've been up for hours."

"It's only seven-thirty."

"I've been up since the crack of dawn."

"Why?"

"I've been busy."

He heard her take a deep breath. "Rick, if it's too much hassle—"

Firmly. "It's not."

"You can leave the chapter as is."

Gently. "I won't."

"I trust you."

"Gina said it was a lousy chapter anyway."

"What does she know?"

He smiled at her aggrieved tone. "So what can you do for me, Kate?"

He heard her give a theatrical sigh. "I'm in trouble."

"Is it serious?"

"Lanie's going to kill me."

"Nothing to worry about."

"My death is nothing to worry about?"

"You have a gun. She has a scalpel."

"She could be a ninja."

"I promised I'd send flowers."

"Can you call your guys?"

He smiled as he imagined the look on her face that matched her tone.

"She wasn't happy?"

"Very unhappy."

"She'll come around."

"You don't know Lanie."

"Yes, I do. She's your best friend. Cuts bodies up for a living."

"I owe her a dinner."

"And you want me to cook it for you?"

He imagined her biting her lip as she spoke, her eyes crinkling. "I want to keep her as my friend."

He smiled and adopted a tone of mock indignance. "I am an excellent cook, Detective Kate."

Her voice lowered and the warmth in it increased his longing to see her. "I know. You've cooked enough meals for me."

"Do you really not cook?"

"Does reading the side of the packet count?"

"Close enough."

"I tried booking Mario's but can't get in for three months."

"It's Mario's. Worth waiting three months."

"She's waited four months already."

Gently mocking. "You're a lousy friend."

Sighing. "I know."

His eyes flashed in annoyance with himself and he sat forward, changing his tone. "Kate, you're really not. This-"

"It's okay, Rick. You weren't a jerk."

He paused a moment before he spoke again, still silently berating himself. "Do you want me to give him a call?"

"No, I need to organize it myself."

"I understand."

"But thank you."

"Then how can I help?"

"You've taken—" Slight pause. "—people—" Moving past it. "—out to lots of restaurants in the city."

He spoke slowly as the regret of years of appearances on page 6 washed through him. "I have."

"You must know many places I don't."

"Probably."

"Where's somewhere good I can take her?"

"When do you want it for?"

"Sometime next week."

"I'll come up with a list. Give it to you tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

He heard noises in the background.

"I have to go," she said.

"I'm in no hurry."

"The boys just caught a call."

* * *

Her cell-phone sounded the arrival of a text message and she smiled as she saw the sender ID. _**You busy?**_

She texted back. _**Five minutes**_

Exactly five minutes later her cell phone rang and she smiled as she answered it without bothering to look at the Caller ID. "Good morning again."

"It's afternoon. Just."

"It's morning somewhere."

"True."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you calling?"

"I told you I'd call you around lunchtime."

She failed to hold back another smile. "But we just spoke this morning."

"That was supposed to be in place of this call?"

"Not necessarily."

"So we can only talk once a day?"

"Not necessarily."

"Do you mind that I called?"

"Not necessarily."

She was more than glad he called.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"Just getting lunch on the way back to the precinct."

"What are you getting?"

"I think a falafel."

"You're making me hungry."

"Get something to eat."

"Might pop downstairs and grab a falafel."

"Good choice."

She liked the idea they would be eating the same thing even if they weren't together.

"I finished the chapter."

"What is she now?"

"A nun."

"Quite a career change."

"Not a real nun."

"She wasn't a real dominatrix."

"Rook didn't know that."

"What type of chapter did you write, Castle?"

"He wasn't a client."

"Then why didn't he know?"

"You'll have to read it."

"Not sure I want to anymore."

"When you read the replacement, you will definitely want to read the original."

"We'll see."

She hoped her face wasn't reflecting the thoughts she was having about a dominating Nikki and an unknowing Rook.

"What's the case about?"

"It's an interesting one."

"Really?"

"And a weird one."

"You have me intrigued."

"A woman's body was found in a hotel bathtub full of motor oil."

"That is intriguing."

"Have you got any theories?"

"She was hoping for a nice relaxing lube job but drowsiness overtook her and she drowned."

"Lanie says there was a slight contusion on the back of her head."

"She arranged a secret midnight appointment for a lube job from a gentleman for sale who was very upset when she refused to pay for his - ahem - failure to provide adequate service."

"You're very focussed on lube jobs."

He was silent.

She tried to conceal her grin from the passers-by. "You're biting your tongue, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"You need to get someone to do that for you."

"Are you offering?" _Yes._

"Are you asking?" _Yes._

"You're in a good mood today, Kate."

"I know."

A beat. "You ready for tomorrow night?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"Judge Markoway. Bob. And I invited Roy."

"Really?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I mind?"

"Thought you might not want to humiliate your boss in front of others."

"You think I'll beat him?"

"I think you'll beat me."

"Wow, your ego isn't as big as I thought it was." She smiled and bit her lip and waited. "You still there?"

"I think my tongue's bleeding."

"You should stop biting it."

"You're a cruel woman, Detective." A beat, quickly. "Kate. Detective Kate."

She decided to show compassion for him. "Do you want a different word, Rick?"

"Yes, please."

"What word would you like?"

A beat. "'Sweetheart'."

Mixed emotions flooded through her as she curled into the phone, lowered her voice and hissed. "You want to call me 'sweetheart'?"

"I'd do it like Bogie."

Still hissing. "You are not calling me 'sweetheart' in public."

"Can I call you 'sweetheart' in private?"

She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. "No."

"So what word can I use?"

"I'll think of something."

"I'll make up a list. Give it to you tomorrow night."

She blushed as her stomach gave a growl loud enough she was certain he must have heard.

"I better go. My stomach's attacking me."

"Use your gun."

"I ran out of bullets."

"And it's still attacking?"

"I have a strong stomach."

"Much stronger than mine."

"The Samson case proved that."

The memory returned with a vengeance. "I think I'll skip lunch."

"Did you get it out of your shoes?"

"I bought new shoes."

"I better go. I'm outside the shop."

"Talk to you later?"

"I'll call before you go."

* * *

His cell-phone rang and he stopped struggling with the tie as he smiled at the name brought up by Caller ID. "Good evening, Detective."

There was only a touch of exasperation in her voice. "Why do you insist on calling me just 'Detective'?"

"Because it reminds me of the first time I saw you and that's a good thing to remember."

"Oh."

"I also call you 'Kate', Kate."

"You do."

"I'll stop if you want me to."

"Stop calling me 'Kate'?"

"Stop calling you 'Detective'."

"It's okay now that I know why."

He looked into the mirror and renewed the struggle with the tie.

"You can call me 'Writer'."

"I already do."

"I also call you 'Ms Beckett'."

"I don't like that one very much."

"Why not?"

"Makes me sound like a teacher."

"A really—"

Smile in her voice. "Don't be a jerk, Castle."

Bogie impersonation. "Sorry, 'sweetheart'."

Soft. Hissing. "Don't call me 'sweetheart'."

"We're not in public."

"I am."

"Did you put me on speaker?"

"No."

"Then no-one can hear me."

"You can call me 'sweetheart' when we're dating."

His breath stopped for a moment. "Don't you mean 'if'?"

Airily. "I know what I mean."

He kept his voice as neutral as he could. "Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping, Kate."

She was silent for a moment. "So are you ready yet, Writer?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did Mother or Alexis call you?"

"No."

"I'm getting ready."

He tore the tie from his neck and decided to start again.

"You don't want to be late."

"I'm not going to be late."

Alexis frowned at him as she popped her head into the room. "Dad, we're going to be late."

"Is your grandmother ready?

"Nearly." Alexis dragged her head out of the room and he heard her hurrying away.

He called after her. "We're not going to be late."

"Tell Alexis 'congratulations' for me."

"She's gone. I'll tell her when I finish getting ready."

"You better hurry. You'll be late."

"Well, if this damn tie would co-operate I'd be ready by now."

"You're trying to tie a tie one-handed?"

"My other hand's busy."

She was silent.

He stopped the struggle with the tie and smirked. "You let that one go, didn't you?"

Soft smile in her voice. "I thought I better."

"Can't think of a line?"

"Not the time for a line."

"I think I've been a bad influence on you."

Softly. "I think you've been a good influence."

"Did you have to bite your tongue?"

"No."

"Good. It isn't much fun."

"That's why I don't bite it."

A beat. "You're doing this deliberately, aren't you?"

There was silence on the other end of the line until eventually she said softly, "You must be so proud of her, Rick."

"I am."

"She's going to be so embarrassed by you."

"She will be."

"I doubt that."

"She doesn't know what I'm going to say."

"You have prepared the speech, haven't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to show her."

"She'll have checked your computer."

"I wrote it long-hand."

Alexis' voice came from the other room. "Dad, I don't want to be late."

"I better go. Let you get ready." She sounded as regretful as he felt.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. You're the one going."

He wished he could have invited her. "I meant for you."

"Probably cook something simple."

"Any ideas?"

"Something where the side of the packet says six minutes."

He shook his head, softly smiling. "You need to eat better, Kate."

"I have been lately, thanks to you."

"Cook proper meals for yourself."

"It's no fun cooking for one."

"Is that an invitation to cook for me?"

"Do you want it to be?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

"Then it's an invitation."

"I accept."

"Just don't expect anything too special."

"Anything you cook for me, Kate, will be one of the most special meals of my life."

Her voice was the softest he had heard it all day. "Martha's right. You really can get sentimental."

"Sorry."

"I think it's sweet."

"I'm glad you called, Kate."

"You better go. You're going to be late."

"Dad, will you hurry, you're making us late."

"Richard Castle, will you get a move on, we can't afford to be late."

* * *

She sat on her couch, music softly playing, wine glass nearby. She picked up her phone, typed a quick message – _**Has she received it yet?**_ – and pressed Send.

Five minutes and a top-up of her wine glass later she heard the sound of a reply. _**Yes. She looked so proud. Got a standing ovation**_

_**Just you standing, right**_

_**Yes**_

_**Amazing achievement. You both should be proud**_

_**Alexis did the hard work**_

_**So did you**_

_**Wasn't work. Labour of love**_

_**Did you take photos**_

_**I'll send you the best one**_

A few moments later her phone chimed again and she looked at the photo of Alexis standing on stage, looking directly into the camera, proudly but shyly smiling, holding up her award.

_**She looks glorious, Rick**_

_**Other ones didn't come out so well. Too many tears in my eyes**_

_**Give her a hug from me**_

_**Will do**_

_**Have you eaten yet**_

_**I think I'd have preferred to eat your packet**_

_**Should I let that one go**_

_**Probably should**_

_**Have you given your speech yet**_

_**Soon**_

_**Wish I could hear it**_

_**I'll call you, put my phone on the podium**_

_**Thank you**_

_**I warn you, it's long**_

_**That's what they all say**_

_**I cannot believe you went there**_

_**I'll start biting my tongue**_

_**I told you I've been a bad influence on you**_

_**I told you I think you're a good influence**_

* * *

Her cell-phone rang and she smiled as she quickly answered it, resting her head against her pillow. "I was hoping you'd call."

"Wasn't sure if you'd be asleep."

"Not yet."

"Just letting you know I survived the adulation."

"It was a good speech."

"It had its moments."

"Was Alexis embarrassed?"

"I'm afraid to go to sleep tonight."

"Do you want me to come over and protect you?"

"I'll lock the door."

"That section where you talked about friendship."

"Yes?"

"I really liked that."

"I was thinking about you when I wrote it."

"So I've inspired more than just Nikki?"

"You've done a lot more for me than just inspire Nikki."

"You've done a lot for me, too, Rick."

"It's almost as if we're good for each other."

"Maybe we are."

"So how was your dinner?"

"Should have eaten the packet."

"Mine was no better."

"I hope mine will be better."

"So what are you going to cook for me?"

"What would you like?"

"I'd like you to surprise me."

"I hope it's a good one."

"Can't be worse than some of the things Mother came up with."

"That could be the surprise."

"I have faith in you, Kate."

"Your funeral."

"Will you send flowers?"

"A hundred yellow daffodils, a hundred pink carnations and a single larkspur."

"What do they mean?"

"Google it." She heard him moving. "Not now, Rick."

"Why not?"

She failed to stifle a yawn. "I need you to keep me awake."

"How can I do that?"

"Just talk to me."

"What about?"

"Anything."

"Everytime you laugh you burn up roughly three and a half calories."

"So you _are_ good for me."

"You have been in a really good mood all day, Kate."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I like it. I really like it. I've just… I've never heard you like this before."

She paused, bit her lip and and wasn't too tired to smile. "You've never been around when I get in a mood like this."

"I've been missing out."

She was about to speak but another yawn stopped her. "Sorry."

"I should let you go."

"I'm alright."

"You're working tomorrow."

She wasn't ready to let his voice go.

"What are your plans?"

"Taking Mother and Alexis shopping."

"What's the occasion?"

"Just buying them gifts."

"Because of the award?"

"Just for being them."

Even to her own ears her voice sounded less than a murmur. "You really are a sweet man, Rick."

"You sound like you're fading."

"You really did forget the real you, didn't you?"

"Never with them."

"I'm glad you're remembering with me."

"I'm glad you've given me a reason to."

She yawned again, began losing the battle with her eyelids.

"I'll go," she heard him say.

"You don't have to."

"I do."

"M'kay."

"Good night, Kate."

"See you tomorrow night."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

* * *

_**Thanks for calling, Rick**_

_**Thanks for answering, Kate**_

_**Always**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I tried to capture the mood that was so vivid when this chapter was still in my head.**

**This time, I think my reach may have exceeded my grasp.**

**Please let me know if it's just repetitive or redundant or boring.**


	12. Popcorn And A Movie

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everybody.**

**Previous chapter brought the story to over 150 followers. I am both incredibly pleased and incredibly humbled that people like my story enough to follow it.**

**The first draft of this was written before the previous chapter. One sequence has been tricky to polish but I hope I made it work enough.**

**I hope the experimental section is not too confusing. I have put a code in the closing author's notes for those who want it.**

**Castle is not mine but I'm happy to play in their sandbox.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Popcorn And A Movie**

"Call."

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Read 'em and weep, Ricky."

"Sorry, Bob. Run out of tissues. Come to papa, my precious little babies. Who loves you? Me. I do. I do. I do. YesIdo. I do."

"Is he always like this?"

"Every single game, Roy."

"How did you put up with him, Detective?"

"It wasn't easy at times, Judge."

"No wonder you kicked his ass to the curb."

"She didn't—"

"I didn't—"

"Thought it was a long-term arrangement, Ricky, the way you were talking."

"I had plans for him settling in. Big kudos was coming down from 1PP. Good PR for the 12th and the Department."

"I just thought it wasn't necessary to follow K—Detective Beckett every day. If I have questions, I can call her."

"I've told R— Castle that if he needs more inspiration at anytime, he can come back and visit. Paperwork's still valid."

"Thought you two would be on a first name basis by now."

"You don't know Kate, Bob. Her last three partners, I don't think she even learnt their last names."

"That's not true, Sir."

"You had other partners, Beckett?"

"Long time ago. After my promotion."

"I stopped bothering assigning them after the sixth—"

"Seventh."

"—Seventh one."

"What happened to them?"

"We never found the bodies."

"Should I be hearing this? I may need to preside."

"I didn't know the danger I was sending you into, Ricky."

"Nothing happened to them, Castle. They just transferred."

"The politest phrase used was 'undervalued my abilities'. I kept that off the paperwork. They all had family issues."

"I preferred flying solo."

"Do your guys allow that, Roy?"

"Not strictly, Judge, but I convinced 1PP Detective Beckett got better results alone than when someone was with her. Most times."

"I've always appreciated that, Sir."

"You haven't let me down yet, Kate."

"You mean I jeapordised the crime rate by answering your call, Ricky? You better bring in your readers for me next time."

"Actually, Rick is very insightful. There's a couple of cases I definitely couldn't have solved without him."

"Kate is being too generous. All I did was bring her coffee and make stupid jokes to try to keep up morale and occasionally throw in an idea or two. She did the heavy lifting."

"Your abilities have been of great service to the Department and the City, Rick. Never doubt that."

"I've got to admit I noticed a tangible improvement the moment he arrived."

"Say the word, Roy. I'll sentence him to two thousand hours community service at your precinct."

"Hey, all charges were dropped."

"Dropped things can be picked up, Ricky."

"I'll have Ryan take a look at your file in the morning. See if there's anything we missed."

"He did interfere with my investigation of the Tisdale murder, Sir."

"_Et tu_, Kate?"

"Call."

"Time to hang up my robes. Fold."

"You're supposed to tell me if you're moonlighting. Fold."

"I think I'm down to my last vote. Fold."

"Just you and me, Beckett."

"The way it should be, Castle."

"Raise."

"All in."

* * *

She watched him close the front door behind his three guests then walk into his office without looking at her. His three _other_ guests.

She leant her arms on the island counter, looked around.

His home felt so warm, so welcoming and she smiled as she remembered that first time she came here and saw him on his downtime with his mother and his daughter. A first impression so strange but so delightful. Maybe that's why she missed him so much when he left. She had-

She looked up as he exited his office and approached her, holding up a very large wad of cash.

"Your winnings, milady."

"You let me win."

"You had beginner's luck."

"Not the first time I played poker, Castle."

He looked at her with soft eyes, spoke gently in a soft voice. "Take it."

She reluctantly took the cash from him.

"I know why you did it."

"You couldn't afford that much, Kate."

"It was totally worth it."

"It must have been at least three years worth of savings."

"Totally worth it."

"Put it this way. Wouldn't you prefer we have dinner together because we want to rather than one of us paying off a debt?"

Her soft eyes looked into his. A soft smile played across her lips.

"Still totally worth it."

"I've never spent money more wisely."

After a moment, she turned and walked to her purse to place the money in it.

"Let's just hope I don't get mugged on the way to the bank. If I do, I'm suing you for everything you have."

"I'll get you the finest lawyers."

"I'll give the loft to Martha and Alexis but you will be living in a dog kennel. If you're lucky."

"Why does it upset you?"

"It was a special night."

"It's still a special night."

She sighed. "I don't know, Rick. Honestly." Truthfully. "I don't know."

He walked over to her and his arms moved to embrace her then he caught himself. Instead he leant over the nearby table low enough that he could look up at her face in profile while she adjusted the contents of her purse.

"Nothing about it has changed for me."

She turned her head to look at him.

"I'm just being stupid."

Softly. "No." Gently. "I don't understand, but no."

She simply stared into his beautiful blue eyes, watched him staring back. After a moment, he broke the mood and straightened, heading back to the island counter.

"Tell you what. If it makes you feel better, you can buy the replacement espresso machine."

She turned, mustered a tone of mock outrage.

"Why should I replace it? Your girlfriend wore it out."

"I can't get in contact with Jacinda. You'll have to replace it."

"She's missing?"

"I think she's left me."

"Are you upset?"

"Not at all."

"My motorcycle-riding doctor hasn't called in days."

"Are you upset?"

"Not at all."

She looked at him. Just looked at him. He turned and noticed and paused.

Eventually she remembered something. "Oh!"

"What?"

She grabbed her coat, reached into one pocket, put the coat back.

"The boys asked me to give you these."

"What are they?"

She walked to him, her fist clenched in front of herself. "Hold out your hand."

He held out his hand and she dropped a handful of Hershey's Kisses into it. He looked at them, groaned and shook his head.

"They giving you a hard time?"

"I told you I work with children."

"What have you done to them?"

"Sent them to their room." A beat. "Paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork."

He scattered the chocolates on the counter and looked at them, eventually picked up one in each hand and held his right hand out to her.

"Care for a Kiss, Detective Beckett?"

"I'd love one, Writer Castle."

They unwrapped their chocolates, popped them in their mouths, ate slowly. When his gaze returned to her he saw that she was again just looking at him.

She watched him swallow, heard him hesitate before speaking. "Would you like a drink? I have a Château Mouton Rothschild I'm dying to taste."

"That's expensive."

"Only for the finest company."

She shook her head. "We've just had chocolate."

"I have a very fine madeira."

He could see she was tempted but then she lowered her head, looked away. "I should go."

"So soon?" She could hear him fail to conceal his disappointment.

"I have to be ready for our— for tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

He smiled to himself as he looked at her, then hesitated as he allowed a rising thought to reach his consciousness.

"Would…"

"Hmm?"

"We have a spare room. Would you like to stay?"

Her eyes snapped to his. He could see her thoughts in battle behind her eyes. "There's things at home I'll need tomorrow."

"We could start the day together, pick them up on the way."

"I don't have anything to wear to bed."

He opened his mouth to speak.

She held back a smile. "Don't be a jerk, Castle."

He changed tack. "I was only going to say you're about the same size as my mother. You could borrow something from her."

"I don't want to look like a granny." She reflected on her words and spoke to his absent mother. "No offense, Martha."

He shook his head at her, smiling. "You've met my mother. Do you think she has granny pyjamas?"

He watched her ponder his offer. "Are you sure?"

"We could have that wine or…" His eyes lit up. "We could watch a movie. I have plenty of popcorn."

She stared at him a moment then a smile claimed her face. "Okay."

* * *

"Zombies?"

They were sitting at opposite ends of his couch. His legs were splayed across his footstool; her legs were curled under herself, her elbow embedding itself in the back of the couch, her head leaning against her hand as the opening credits played on the screen. A bowl of popcorn each was within their reach. She watched him as he put down the remote.

"Zombies and popcorn and good company. Three of the finest things this world has to offer."

"You do know zombies aren't real, right?"

"Have you seen the people lining up to get the latest iPhone?"

"You've got the latest iPhone."

Smugly. "Prosecution rests, Your Honour."

She stared at him, eyes and smile soft.

"It would suit you."

"What?"

"Zombie make-up. I think you could carry it off."

"Remind me to show you the photo they took when I visited the set for George's last one."

"George?"

"Romero."

"Name-dropper."

"What's the point of knowing famous people if you can't let everybody know you know famous people?"

"You're famous."

"And you know me. I bet you've been telling everybody you meet how proud you are of that fact."

Rolling her smiling eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I've been telling people about you."

Almost shyly. "What have you been saying?"

"How extraordinary you are. How complex you are. How intelligent you are."

"You write fiction."

"How hot you are."

She smiled at him, let the warmth tingle through her. "You're not so bad yourself, Rick."

"I'm incredible."

She laughed. "You are."

"We agree on something."

"We agree on many things."

"Not which day the week starts."

"Important things."

"Who's better? Kirk or Picard?"

"Mal Reynolds."

"Correct."

They held their gaze, smiling softly until the credits finished and they turned to the screen.

She kept her head facing mostly forward, her gaze wandering between the screen and him, drinking in his profile, watching the popcorn disappearing between his lips, watching his eyes watch the people in motion before him, watching the smile as something funny came from the speakers. When he occasionally looked at her, when their eyes met, he looked more than happy. He looked content.

She was glad she stayed.

* * *

There was a flurry of movement on screen and an explosion of sound from the speakers and she jumped and squeaked.

"Scared of the big scary monsters, Detective Beckett?"

With her heart racing and smiling at her reaction, she pretended to be defensive. "I was startled. It's what they wanted."

"Headline: Scary scary monsters scare Detective Beckett."

She threw popcorn at him. "Shut up."

"You afraid to be alone over there, scared Detective Beckett?"

"You're missing the movie, Castle."

"Won't be another attack for a few minutes."

She settled herself once more, started picking up the popcorn scattered from the bowl.

"Come over here and I'll protect you from the scary scary monsters."

She looked up, saw his arm stretched along the back of the couch, his fingers beckoning.

"Alexis says I was good at protecting her from the scary scary monsters."

She looked past his smirking lips into his eyes, saw a lot of what she wanted and none of what she didn't.

She said with a shrug "Well, if your daughter says so it must be true" and noticed he seemed almost surprised when she moved.

She settled into him, resting against him. She noticed his momentary hesitancy and she noticed the warmth running through her as his arm curled around her, hand resting against her short short sleeve. She wondered if he was feeling the same way she was but forced herself not to check.

"Friends do this, right?" she murmured softly.

"You've never had just a cuddlesome friend?"

Almost sad. "No."

"You've been missing out."

Murmuring. "I know."

"Make up for it tonight."

She slowly rested her head against his shoulder. "Always take notice of where your hand is, Castle," she murmured with a smile in her voice.

"My intentions are purely honourable, brave Detective Beckett." She hoped he couldn't see her smile soften at that.

"Doesn't matter. I have a gun."

"Where?"

"Locked in your safe where you let me put it."

"Did I give you the combination?"

"I threw it away."

She reached into his bowl for some popcorn, chewed slowly as her eyes moved back to the screen.

"I don't think you'll hurt me here, either."

* * *

The credits disappeared from the screen then the screen changed from blue to black and she watched his hand put down the remote.

"That wasn't bad. Good choice," she murmured.

"One of the better recent ones."

"Not as good as George's classics but good."

"Do you want me to introduce you to him?

"Can I get a photo in zombie makeup?"

"I'll ask him to bring Tom along. You'll like Tom."

Fangirl murmur. "Tom Savini."

Very pleased. "You know him?"

"Know of him. Seen the docos. He seems nice."

"He _is_ nice."

They remained in the silence of the loft for a while.

"You seen _Demon Patrol_?" she asked softly.

"Is it good?"

"Heard good things about it."

"Who's in it?"

"Peter Finchley. Natalie Rhodes."

"Are they any good?"

"I've heard she's pretty good."

"We'll watch that next time."

"I'll bring pizza."

Silence embraced them again before moving on.

"So what were their names?"

"Who?"

"Your partners."

"Martinelli, Sebastian, Smith, Johnson, Sleepy, Happy and Grumpy."

The rumble through his chest as his laughter escaped warmed her.

"You really didn't learn their names?"

"Not telling."

A beat. Hesitant. "You prefer flying solo?"

"I said 'preferred'. I thought you noticed the details."

"It's late."

"Doesn't let you off the hook."

"I never thought it did."

"You were so annoying."

"My primary skill."

"Not primary."

"Then what's my primary skill?"

She didn't answer and he looked down at her and swallowed at the sight of how peaceful she seemed. He allowed them to remain that way for a while until she eventually spoke.

"We should go to bed." A beat, the smile in her voice shining through. "Don't be a jerk, Castle."

"You're going to wear that out."

"I react to circumstance."

He stirred, removing his legs from the footstool. "I feel like dohnuts. I think I've got some dohnuts."

She stirred, lifting herself slowly from his shoulder, his body. "At this hour?"

He took his hand away from her, brought his arm back to himself. "My girlfriend broke up with me. I need comfort food."

He stood, walking to the kitchen area. She straightened herself on the couch and stretched. "Mmmm."

"Do you want a dohnut?"

"Yes, please." She finished stretching. "I'll make hot cocoa." She stood and walked to join him in the kitchen area.

"I've run out of caramel but I have chocolate and sprinkles."

"Ugh! I'm over sprinkles."

"Chocolate and chocolate for two, then."

"Sounds heaven." She put on the kettle to boil, started to prepare the cocoa.

"Can never have too much chocolate."

"Tell that to Augustus Gloop."

"He survived."

"But he never ate chocolate again."

"That's true."

"Poor boy."

"Is it chocolate?"

"What?"

"Your gig."

"Not chocolate."

"Cinnamon?"

"No."

"Coconut?"

"No."

"Corn?"

"No."

"Cucumber?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Eggs?"

"You're getting annoying."

"I still have my skills."

* * *

**Author's Notes: The original chapter was getting too long and contained a huge mood swing at this point so I decided to split it. (UPDATE: Mood swing no longer present.)**

**As always, I hope it works enough.**

**Here's the order of character dialogue in the first scene if you want it:**

**R,K,J,M,B,R,M,B,J,K,J,R,K,B,M,R,K,B,M,K,R,K,M,K,M,R,M,J,B,K,M,K,J,M,K,M,B,K,R,K,M,J,R,B,M,K,R,K,J,M,B,R,K,R,K**

**R = Rick**

**K= Kate**

**M = Montgomery**

**B = Bob (The Mayor)**

**J = Judge Markoway**


	13. Hot Cocoa And Dohnuts

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay.**

**Nothing that was originally written for this chapter has survived the redraft process so my note at the end of the previous chapter is irrelevant. (Shakes head.) I like what I wrote but the mood of the sequences did not fit after I had to add something to the beginning and complete the end.**

**I found this one of the hardest chapters to piece together. I don't think I got the rhythm quite right but I hope what I've come up with works on some level.**

**As always, thanks to the creators of Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hot Cocoa And Dohnuts**

He placed the plate of dohnuts on the island counter and sat down on the stool in front of them.

He remembered something. "Oh, I came up with a list of words."

She placed a cup of cocoa directly in front of him and one directly opposite.

She shook her head. "I've already thought of a word."

"What word?"

She leant over him, placed an arm around his shoulders, rested one hand gently against his forearm, whispered into his ear, "'Nikki'."

A grin split his face. "That's perfect."

She lifted her arms from him and walked around the counter to sit opposite him. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it."

"Just don't wear it out."

"Don't give me reason to."

"_I'm_ not the problem child."

"Are you suggesting I am?"

"I'm not suggesting anything."

"I'm surprised you suggested _that_."

"I've told you I never minded her first name."

A soft flicker of guilt passed behind his eyes. "It's a good name for a character."

"I know."

"If I can think of another—"

Firmly. "Don't. You've already changed a chapter for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I really hope you like her."

"I'm sure I will."

She sipped her cocoa, not taking her gaze from his eyes.

"At least now I can tell you it was really flattering that my favourite author wanted to create a character based on me."

He adopted a mock-shocked tone. "I'm your favourite author?"

She softly snorted. "You know you are."

"This takes me completely by surprise."

She took a dohnut from the plate sitting between them, smiling. "Pity he was behaving like such a jackass when I first arrested him."

"'Nikki'," he said.

"That was fair comment."

"I know. I'm just practicing."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

"I will admit I'll miss the other one."

"You can still call me 'Detective'."

"I mean the other 'other one'."

She merely smiled softly as she broke off a piece of dohnut and slowly ate.

He shrugged, took a dohnut. "Guess that means I can't use the other 'other one', then."

He took a bite from his dohnut, not noticing her smile deepen momentarily before she banished it.

"Of course, it's a little unfair that I get to be a jerk and you get to be a babe."

Her head snapped to him. "Don't call Nikki a babe."

He theatrically back-pedalled. "Not_ just_ a babe."

"Nikki's way more than a babe."

"Much more than a babe."

"So don't call her a babe."

"No 'babe'. Okay."

"Good."

A beat. "Are you actually annoyed, Kate?"

She seemed almost shocked. "Of course not."

"Sorry. I still can't read all of your tones."

"Even after this long?"

"There's so many of them."

She stared at him a moment then said, wryly, "Well, if you had stayed, you may have learnt them by now."

"Would I have learnt that one?"

"You'd definitely have learnt that one."

Softly. "If I had stayed, there's many I probably would never have learnt."

Short pause. Equally soft. "That's true."

"I'm glad I learnt those ones."

She smiled softly again for a second then looked intently into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Weren't our codewords supposed to prevent misunderstandings like this happening?"

He shrugged, defensively. "I'm a little frazzled. My girlfriend broke up with me."

She shook her head, still smiling, broke off another piece of her dohnut. "Maybe we should change your codeword, too."

"Any ideas?"

He could see her pondering. "I could call you 'kitten'."

He gave a theatrical shudder. "Not 'kitten'."

"'Pussycat'?"

"You would feel comfortable calling me 'pussycat' in public?"

She grimaced and her nose crinkled in the way he thought looked so cute. "Maybe not."

"Call me 'typist'."

"Can I call you 'Rook'?"

"That's appropriate."

"Very appropriate."

He lifted his cup. "Here's to Nikki and Rook."

She raised her own cup. "To Nikki and Rook together again."

They sipped their cocoa for a silent moment, smiles playing across their faces, eyes locked.

"So how did the shopping go?" she finally asked.

"Great."

"You sound so thrilled."

"No, it was great. Traipsing up and down 5th Avenue for hours trying to find the perfect gift. It was a treasure hunt"

"Martha and Alexis were that hard to buy for?"

"No, they were easy. They both knew exactly what they wanted."

"What did they want?"

"Alexis wanted a Prada chain wallet and Mother wanted a sapphire and diamond pendant."

"They sound gorgeous."

"They were."

"So why were you traipsing?"

"I was looking for a gift for a friend."

He could see her tense up. "Oh?"

"Wasn't sure what I should buy her."

Caution arose in her eyes as she slowly spoke. "Why are you buying her a gift?"

"Same reason as for Mother and Alexis."

"What's that?"

"Thanking them."

"For what?"

"I told you last night. For being them."

She tried for a soft version of the glare. "Really for what?"

"Setting me straight."

She exhaled slowly.

He spoke softly, sincerely. "I wanted to buy you a gift, Kate."

She nodded and spoke softly, voice slightly raw. He could sense she was holding herself back. "You've given me a gift already, Rick."

He held her gaze without blinking. "Sometimes a little is not enough."

She swallowed, tried to force a cynical tone. "Are you trying to buy my affection, Castle?"

"The three of you did something important for me. I just want to express my gratitude."

"There's no need."

"But there's a want."

She took a deep breath. "Did you find something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I was going to give it to you tomorrow."

"It might be better if you give it to me tonight."

"Why?"

"If I have to shoot you I'll need enough time to clean up the evidence so even Lanie couldn't figure out what happened."

He smirked in triumph. "So you do want me to give you a gift?"

Smiling. "You're still playing me, aren't you?"

"I'll be right back."

She watched him as he walked into his office, then took another deep breath, her smile fading. She lifted her cocoa, held the cup in both hands, slowly sipping.

When he returned carrying a small handled gift bag and placed it before her, she bit her lip. _Tiffany's_.

"Rick—"

"Open it."

"This—"

"Open it."

She smiled at him but he heard the nervousness beneath her bright tone. "You trying to be bossy?"

"Not working, is it?"

"No."

She took another deep breath, forced her face to be neutral then wiped her hands with a napkin, opened the gift bag, took out a small plain box. She looked at him and he raised his eyebrows a little and shrugged.

Carefully, she opened the box, drew in a soft breath and took out a charm bracelet with several small charms attached.

"I don't expect you to actually wear it, but—"

Without looking at him but without hesitation, she slipped the charm bracelet onto her wrist.

"That's very sweet. Thank you." She hoped he could hear her sincerity above everything else she was feeling.

Softly. "You're welcome."

She closed the box that had contained the bracelet, put it back in the gift bag. Her hand brushed against a piece of paper. She took it out of the bag, held it out to him without looking at it.

"You might want this."

He didn't take it and she finally looked up at him. He shrugged.

Curiously, she looked at the paper and her mouth dropped open. "Fifteen dollars?"

"I didn't want you to shoot me."

She laughed and he saw all the tension drain out of her.

"Turns out there was nothing in my price range on 5th Avenue. Had to pop over to the markets to get it."

"Why put it in a _Tiffany's_ bag?"

"I needed something to put it in."

She twiddled gently with the bracelet as she looked directly into his eyes. "I love this, Rick. I really love this."

"You didn't even look at the charms."

She held her wrist up, studied the charms. "Is that how you see me?"

"Handcuffs and gun are obvious. High heels – how do you run in those things?"

"Lots of practice."

"I'd break my ankle."

"So don't run in high heels."

"I'll try to remember that."

"How did you know about the elephants?"

"They're on your desk."

"You do notice things."

"Of course I do."

"This is really sweet."

"I'd like to buy you a real gift, Kate."

"This _is_ a real gift, Rick."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not hanging out with you because of your money, Castle."

"I just like buying little gifts for my friends."

"Prada handbags are little gifts?"

"They are for me."

She looked at the bracelet again, smiling softly. "I really love this, Rick, but let's change the subject."

"Think about it, okay?"

She looked directly into his eyes again. "Next subject."

A beat. "Every kiss burns up two calories."

"Really?"

"It's true."

"Good to know."

"Your turn."

She pondered a moment then stood up. "I've got something to show you."

He watched her walk over to her handbag, a smile on his lips, curiosity in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Hold your patience." She reached into her handbag and he saw her pull out an envelope.

"What's 'patience'?"

She shook her head as she walked back to the counter to sit directly opposite him once more. "I was going to show you this tomorrow but…"

She handed the envelope to him. Curiosity increasing, he opened it and withdrew a photo of Kate in her dress blues.

He stared at the photo, almost not breathing, noting how young she still was. "Oh, Kate."

"First day."

"Wow."

"I thought you might want to see what Nikki looked like in her uniform."

"You look so…"

"Young?"

"Sexy."

She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

He looked up from the photo. "Would—"

"No."

"Just—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

He nodded with a smirk. "Then thank you for letting me see this."

He put the photo back in the envelope and handed it to her but she shook her head. "Keep it."

"Really?"

"Use it for inspiration if you need to."

He opened his mouth then she could see he had second thoughts and he closed it again.

She smirked. "Nothing to say?"

"Not the time to say it."

She looked into his eyes for a long moment. "So, next subject. Your pick."

He thought for a moment. "Why did you drive your partners away?"

"I didn't drive them away."

"Roy said they couldn't stand working with you."

"He didn't say that."

"It was implied."

Her hackles were rising. "Is it my fault if-"

"I'm not judging you, Kate. I'm just curious."

She breathed a slow breath and gave him a wry smile. "Something for Nikki?"

"Something for Nikki."

She pondered for a moment, then offered "Personality clashes?"

"Seven of them?"

"Roy had to reprimand me the last time. Unofficially. 'Language unbecoming a senior Detective.'"

"What did you say?"

"That's why I don't use the word much anymore."

"But what did you say?"

"There is no way I will ever tell you that."

Almost whining. "Bec-kett."

"I probably used variations that even you don't know about."

"I'll have to ask Roy."

"He'll never tell."

"I can be very persuasive."

Softly smiling. "I know."

"So why didn't it work out with your partners?"

She was silent for a moment. "I was very driven and they couldn't keep up."

"That doesn't surprise me. _I_ had a hard enough time keeping up with you."

"You more than held your own, Rick."

He struggled to contain a smirk and her eyes gleamed softly at him.

"I meant what I said earlier, Rick. You have helped a lot."

"It only seems a lot because I was standing on the shoulders of a giant."

"I'm not that tall."

"Tall enough."

"Next subject."

"Milli Vanilli is reforming."

"Seriously?"

"They think they got robbed last time."

She shook her head. "Next subject."

"Your pick."

She looked at him, softly smiling, pondering. She was about to speak when he yawned.

She shared her smile with him again. "Am I boring you?

"Sorry."

"We should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." She looked at the clock and corrected herself. "Today."

"What's the time?"

"Nearly twelve-thirty."

"Definitely some sleep needed."

He started gathering up the cups and now-empty plate.

"I'll wash these up and then we'll grab something of Mother's for you to wear."

"You get something from Martha's wardrobe and I'll wash these up."

"You're letting me choose?"

"I trust you, Rick."

He smiled and walked to the stairs. His voice carried to her. "'Brave or foolhardy', he wonders as he wandered off."

She smiled to herself and turned to the sink to wash the dishes.

Her eye caught the charm bracelet and she stopped, bit her lip, her posture softening.

She turned and watched him walk up the stairs.

* * *

When he returned, she was leaning back against the sink, slowly twiddling with the bracelet.

"I've put the clothes on the bed. Night gown and a robe."

Absently. "Thanks."

He leaned against the counter directly opposite her, watching her, eyes softly shining.

She didn't look up, merely twiddled with the bracelet, softly smiling.

"What are you thinking?" he eventually asked.

"Wondering what I can get you."

"There's no need."

"But there's a want."

He gave her a small smile. "Well—"

"No, don't. I need to think of it myself."

"As you wish."

She looked at him, her face scrunching. "Did you pick that up from Espo?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just ever since I told him _The Princess Bride_ was my favourite movie growing up he's been doing that. Kinda creepy."

"Won't do it again."

She smiled yet again, spent a long moment looking at him.

He thought it the opposite of creepy.

Eventually, she spoke. "I haven't worn one of these in years."

"I was worried you'd think it was too young for you."

"Makes me feel like a sixteen-year-old girl."

"Well, if you're popping out—"

Soft warning. "Rook."

"I can't always bite my tongue."

"Choose your moments."

Silence fell between them.

She continued to idly twiddle with the bracelet.

His soft eyes travelled between her face and her hands.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured.

"I really do."

He couldn't take his eyes from her.

She raised another smile. "Does it mean we're going steady?"

"Do you want to go steady?"

She said nothing as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

His breathing slowed and he swallowed. "Kate—"

Softly. "No more words, Rick."

He said nothing as he looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes. Then-

He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

He moved forward, slowly, arms reaching out, head bending down toward hers.

She tilted her head up, breathing slowing, eyes starting to gleam.

Their lips touched, their arms embraced and the world was gone.

* * *

When the world returned they pressed their foreheads together, soaking in the other's presence.

It was a long time before they could speak.

"Kate…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally!**

**(Update: Sorry. No, it's not over. I just mean, finally they kiss [again] and finally they are going on an actual date.)**


	14. Pancakes For Breakfast

**Author's Note: I really apologise for the delay but the real world isn't allowing me to find quiet time to locate the mood – or else I'm just running out of banter.**

**It may be an idea to lower expectations.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pancakes For Breakfast**

They sat in a corner booth near the rear of a quiet café.

His arm curled around her as she snuggled against him, their lips softly meeting while their tongues gently played.

They broke apart and her gaze flicked from his softly smiling lips to his beautiful gleaming eyes.

Eventually, when she recovered her breath, she whispered, "You're staring, Castle."

"So are you, Beckett."

"Is it creepy?"

"Not at all."

Her eyes gleamed and her smile broadened, tongue poking between her teeth. "I don't have your skills."

He adopted a faux wounded look. "I was never creepy."

"Yes, you were."

"Really?"

"No," she murmured, her soft eyes still staring into his.

His lips twitched. "You used to say I was."

"I lied."

"Why would you lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to look at me that way."

"Why not?"

"Because I did want you to look at me that way."

"What way was that?"

She paused a moment and her smile faded. "Like someone caressing my soul."

His breath halted and he swallowed.

She felt embarrassment flush through her. "I'm sorry. That was cheesy."

"No," he whispered and then his head lowered towards hers and their lips were again gently touching and parting and touching once more and the café around them disappeared.

* * *

They broke apart but she kept her gaze on him, watching him watch her, feeling the pressure of his hand so tantalisingly close to where she really wanted it to be.

"You're still staring, Castle," she murmured when she could bear the silence no more.

"I can't take my eyes off you," he murmured in return.

She smiled and her eyes seemed to illuminate the entire café. "Me neither."

"It's like you're a beautiful Medusa."

She bit her lower lip and her smile changed to a smirk. "Am I turning you to stone?"

He coughed and finally broke their gaze. "Plead the fifth."

Her smile returned even brighter than before and she simply stared at him until he returned his gaze to her, his lips smirking and his eyes shining.

A sense of familiarity rushed through her.

"That's the same look," she breathed in wonder.

He frowned, puzzled. "What?"

"That look you're giving me. It's the same look."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day you told me you weren't going to follow me anymore. That's the same look."

"It is?"

"I thought it was because you had some great big joke planned and I was the bunny."

He smiled down at her, shook his head. "No. There was never a joke and you were never a bunny." He thought a moment. "Except maybe a Playboy bunny."

"Rook!"

"Sorry."

Softly, a gentle exhale, her eyes reflecting her disbelief in her thoughts. "You were looking at me that way even back then."

He took a breath, hesitated before he spoke. "This is probably going to make me sound like a creep."

She forced herself to focus on the present and shrugged with a smile. "Jackass. Jerk. Creep. You have the trifecta."

"Nikki."

She ostentatiously bit her tongue. "Sorry."

"Should think so."

"So why are you a creep?"

"I didn't say I was a creep. I said I was probably going to sound like a creep."

"If it sounds like a duck…"

"Do I look like a duck?"

"I'm just saying."

"Do you want to hear this?"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes."

She grinned and raised her fist in triumph. "Victory."

His eyes crinkled as he gave her a wry smile. "The pupil becomes the master."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I just fell more in love with you."

_Oops._

She could see he was as surprised as she was.

"Um…" she breathed.

"Figure of speech," he said quickly.

"Uh-huh. Got it," she nodded.

"That's…" he floundered.

Quickly. "You were going to tell me about the look."

Relieved. "Yes, I was, you're right."

She relaxed, waited several seconds and then said, "So…?"

He took a deep breath. "I told you I was really planning on leaving, Kate. After that case, I thought I'd probably never see you again. So…"

She waited another long moment, raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

"I was memorising you."

"What?"

"I wanted to be Everett Sloane and you would be my girl in the white dress."

"What?"

"_Citizen Kane_. He saw a girl in a white dress for one second and spent the rest of his life thinking about her."

"You wanted to walk away and spend the rest of your life thinking about me?"

"Yes."

"You're right, that is creepy."

"Told you."

"You should have just asked to take a photo."

She smiled and her eyes dropped to his lips as she moved her head closer and then they were kissing once more and she realised she would have to get a photo of him that wasn't a mug shot.

He already had two of her.

* * *

She laid her head against his shoulder, smiling gently at the lingering feeling of his lips on hers.

"This is easily the best breakfast we've had," she murmured.

"We haven't eaten anything yet."

"There's going to be food?"

"We did order."

"Even better."

He gazed down at her, wondering if it was possible to love her more.

"I still can't believe you took me to breakfast for our date," she said with a smile in her voice.

"You're disappointed?"

"No way."

"It was a rush job. Next time will be more special."

"Who says there's going to be a next time? I've only agreed to one date."

"My mistake."

She kept her grin from him, allowed her eyes to gaze around the booth, roam the rest of the café. "This seems a really nice place."

"I think so."

"Do you come here often?"

"Not for a while."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, looked up at him, querying but face neutral, eyes clear.

He shook his head. "Alexis. Her favourite pancake place."

She smiled, eyes softly shimmering.

"I wanted to come here yesterday before shopping but she said she planned to come here last night to celebrate."

"Have you heard from her this morning?"

"She texted me. Hoped we had a good date."

She was surprised. "You told her we were going on a date?"

He shrugged. "She and Mother already thought we were dating."

"They did?"

"I got sick of correcting them."

"Is that why Martha looked at me like that when she came in?"

He hesitated. "She thinks we slept together."

"We did sleep together."

"Crashed out on the couch until four in the morning."

"So she was right. Technically."

"Not what she was thinking of."

She hesitated, then looked deep into his eyes, spoke softly, tried to keep her voice neutral. "It's what I thought you were thinking of when you invited me to stay."

"Sleeping with you was the last thing on my mind, Kate."

She jerked away from him, startled. "What?"

"That didn't come out the way I meant it."

She tried to stop her smirk revealing itself, tried to keep the teasing out of her voice. "Oh, and just how did you mean it?"

"I…"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"You…"

"Yes, Mr Castle?"

"We…"

"Hmm?"

He swallowed and whispered, "I just wanted to spend more time with you, Kate."

Her breath paused for a moment then her fingers were whispering over his cheek and her lips were pressing against his and she wondered if she could love him more.

* * *

She settled against him again, her hand gently resting on his thigh, the sight of the bracelet warming her.

"Are you sure you can handle spending more time with me?" she asked, a smile in her voice.

"Will we be doing more of this?"

"Plenty more of this."

"I can definitely handle more of this."

"You were worried we were spending too much time together."

"That's if I came back."

"You _are_ coming back."

"Only a little bit."

"Still more time together."

"I'm comfortable doing this."

"You find this comfortable?"

"I've had more practice at this."

"I know."

She felt him tense and raised her head in time to see the flinch in his eyes before he looked away.

She touched his cheek, gently pulled his head back to face her.

"I don't care about your history on Page Six, Rick. I wouldn't be here if I cared."

He kept his gaze locked with hers and slowly allowed a soft smile to reach his lips.

"I really don't deserve to be here with you," he whispered.

She roughened her voice. "Deserve's got nothing to do with it."

"That's your Clint Eastwood?"

"It's as good as your Christopher Walken."

"I'll have you know my Christopher Walken is…" He deflated at her sceptical look. "I can do Gomer Pyle."

_I'd rather have you do Kate Beckett._

* * *

The waitress placed two plates of pancakes on the table in front of them, giving Kate a small smile.

"Thank you," she said to her.

"Thanks, Cheryl," he said to her.

"No problem, Rick," the waitress said as she walked away.

"First name basis, huh, Castle?"

"Jealous, Beckett?"

"Do I need to be jealous?"

Hesitant. "You were jealous before."

Softly. "There was a reason to be jealous."

"There's no reason now?"

"You tell me."

Softly. "No reason ever again."

She stared at him a long moment, opened her mouth to speak but then turned away to look at the two plates of pancakes. "Breakfast's getting cold."

"So which do you want to try first? Banana or blueberry?"

"Blueberry."

He started to lift his arm from around her.

"No, don't. Stay there. I'll fork it, you cut it."

She picked up the fork and stuck it into the pile of blueberry pancakes.

When he didn't move she looked up at him, seeing his face scrunched in concentration.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a response to that, I'm sure of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, let's eat while you're thinking of it."

He picked up the knife, cut a small slice from the pancakes. She raised the fork to his mouth.

"Open wide."

"You first, Kate."

"No, you first."

"I've invited you so you should try them first."

"You invited me so you should try them first."

"You should try them first because you've never had them before."

"You should try them first because this day was meant for you."

"You should try them first because I've heard your stomach growling."

"You should try them first because you've made me feel so good."

"You should try them first because I want to see your bliss."

"You should try them first because…"

"Because?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I have a gun."

"Good reason."

"I thought so."

Slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, he used his teeth to drag the pancake slices from the fork and began to chew.

"Nice?" she asked.

"Mmm."

"Good."

She stuck the fork into the pancakes again.

"This should keep us going until lunch," he said once he swallowed the mouthful and raised the knife.

A horrified look appeared on her face. "Lunch."

"Meal between breakfast and dinner."

She put the fork down, sat back, turning her body to face him, one leg curled up on the seat of the booth.

"Rick…?" There was a worried hesitancy in her voice.

He turned to face her, frowning. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, swallowed. "I should have told you this last night."

Wariness arose in his eyes. "Told me what?"

"It's about our plans for today."

"Your plans," he corrected her.

"My plans," she agreed.

He lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "Your secret plans."

Her lips almost smiled. "My secret plans."

"There's a problem with your plans?"

"No… well… I hope not… but…"

"But…?"

She took another deep breath, swallowed again.

"Am I supposed to be getting worried about your plans?"

"I wanted to share some things that were important to me."

He swallowed, glanced down a moment then back into her eyes, hoping she could see what that meant to him. "That sounds… what's wrong with that?"

She braced herself and forced it out. "I arranged for lunch with my dad."

"Oh!"

She spoke quickly, urgently. "We were just friends hanging out. I didn't think there'd be any pressure—"

"Kate—"

"But now we're dating and that takes it to a whole different level-"

"Kate—"

"And I don't want you to think I've ambushed you with this and I really want you to meet my dad—"

"Kate—"

"—But if you think it's too soon and you really don't want to deal with that burden on our first date—"

"Kate—"

"—Then I can call my dad and tell him I can't make it—"

"Nikki—"

She stopped, looked at him with wary eyes.

"I'd love to meet your dad."

She sounded both nervous and hopeful. "Are you sure?"

He smiled softly at her. "Of course I'm sure."

"I don't want you to feel obliged, Rick."

"You met my mother and my daughter on the second day you knew me."

"That was different."

"Why was it different?"

"We weren't dating."

"Why should that matter?"

"It does."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No." Fervently. "No."

"I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Just be you."

"I'll be my best me."

Softly. "You already are."

She moved towards him once more and their lips met in tender bliss.

* * *

They parted, breathless as ever and she sat back, staring at him, licking her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"You taste like blueberries."

* * *

**Author's Note: Expect more delays but I'll try to publish each chapter as soon as I can.**


	15. Coffee Outside The Library

**Author's Note: This is what you get when time becomes available and there's a desire to write but there's no real inspiration just a need to have this section of their day.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**:** Coffee Outside The Library**

She stood on the sidewalk, watching him as he leant over the window of the car, speaking to the driver.

Her eyes slowly wandered over his broad shoulders, down his back, down.

The sound of the car pulling out startled her back to reality and she realised he had turned around and she quickly lifted her head to see him staring at her with glittering eyes and his mouth curled in a smirk.

She felt her face burning.

He ambled slowly over to her, still smirking, eyes still glittering and when he stopped in front of her, she looked up at him, keeping her face neutral, her gaze clear.

"Were you just checking me out, Detective?" he said with a rumble that sent a rush of heat through her that she tried to ignore.

"No, of course not." She knew her tone had failed to reach the pitch it had been trying for.

"Sure looked like you were checking me out."

"I was thinking… and I was lost in my thoughts… and I wasn't even noticing wherever I was looking."

"Uh-huh."

"Honest."

"You have a tell, Detective."

"I don't."

"You do."

"And that is…?"

"You have gone the cutest shade of pink I have ever seen."

She dropped her head, failing to stop her smile then looked back up at him.

"I was just admiring the… physique of my new… boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Aren't you?" She held up the wrist with the charm bracelet. "We _are_ going steady."

"We are. Which means I can do this."

He put his hands to her waist, dragged her gently but firmly to him and his lips smothered the giggle she was trying to release.

When these kisses were done, he lifted his head from hers and looked into her gleaming eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"So did you like what you weren't staring at, Detective?"

"It was… passable, I suppose."

"Passable?"

"Adequate."

"Adequate?"

"Somewhat appealing."

"Somewhat?"

"Quite appealing."

"Quite?"

"Very appealing."

"Very?"

"Incredibly desirable."

"Okay, you passed the test. You can be my girlfriend."

"Not sure I want to now."

"Too late. You're mine, Detective, and I'm never going to let you go."

He looked at her in anticipation but as the seconds passed and she swallowed then simply stared at him, softly smiling, her hands around his waist mirroring his own around hers, a small frown creased his forehead.

"Aren't you going to tell me you have a gun?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So you can escape my clutches."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So I don't have a chance to call you 'sweetheart'?"

"You want to call me 'sweetheart'?"

Bogie impersonation. "'Here's looking at you, sweetheart.'"

"Why is Bogie calling me 'sweetheart'?"

"You don't want me doing my Bogie impersonation?"

"No, babe, I don't."

His breath hitched and his voice came out as a whisper. "You called me 'babe'."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh?"

"Ah…"

"'Ah', what?"

"Just 'ah', sweetheart. Just 'ah'."

He bent his head for another series of kisses but something at the edge of his vision caught his eye and he stepped back, releasing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Over there."

She looked in the direction of his gaze, saw the back of a man in dark clothing as he faced the steps of the library.

"What about him?"

"He has a camera."

"So?"

"Page Six."

"What?"

"Paparazzi rarely follow me but… guys with cameras. That's how most photos of me ended up on Page Six."

"So?"

"Kate, do you want a photo of us kissing ending up on Page Six?"

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Rick. Kissing or otherwise." A beat. "Maybe some otherwises, but—"

"Your job. Isn't there a policy about not being able to work with your… boyfriend?"

She looked at him, mouth dropping open. She hadn't thought about that. "I hadn't thought about that."

"I want to come back and work with you, Kate, at least sometimes but if someone takes a photo of us kissing and it ends up on Page Six and Roy sees—"

"I'm not worried about Roy."

"You're not?"

"He was in the pool."

"What pool?"

"_The_ pool."

"_What_ pool?"

"Our pool."

"We have a pool?"

"The pool on us."

"Pool on us?"

"The pool on when we were going to get together."

"What?"

"You don't know about the pool?"

"No."

"You were there for a month. I thought you were observant."

"Nobody said anything to me."

"You didn't hear anything?"

"_You_ heard?"

She smiled. "I was following up a lead down in Robbery and this new guy asked me if I wanted to be in on the pool about the writer and a hot detective up in Homicide."

He threw back his head and laughed. Her smile widened as the sound sent warmth rushing through her.

"Actually, he was kind of cute."

His laugh stopped and he looked at her, a frown beginning to form until he saw the mischievous grin on her face.

"I think he was going to ask me out until he realised I was the hot detective."

"Well, I can't fault his taste."

He stepped towards her, grinning, arms reaching out for her waist as she stepped towards him, hands reaching out for his shoulders.

Then they both remembered.

"Oh—"

"No—"

They stepped back and stared at each other, faces falling.

"We can't do this in public," he said.

"I'm not worried about Roy," she said, "but if 1PP found out…"

"Yeah."

She stared at him, distress curdling her features for a moment then a frown crossed her face followed by determination.

"Screw it," she said and stepped toward him again, raising her hands to his shoulders and her lips to his, pressing against him as if never wanting to be apart from him, feeling the thrill rush through her from the pressure of his arms encircling her.

"Kate…?" he queried when she finally separated her mouth from his.

"I'm not going to miss out on this just because 1PP may have a problem."

"Maybe I can talk to Bob. See if he can do something."

"My dad's a lawyer. Corporate, but… maybe he can find a loophole."

"I can talk to _my_ lawyers."

"My dad I can probably get away with. 1PP really wouldn't like your lawyers."

"It might not happen anyway."

Her stomach fell away. "You not coming back?"

"Your bosses having a problem."

Her stomach returned to position. "I have pissed a few people off down there."

"I can't imagine you pissing anyone off."

She poked her tongue at him, took his hand and smiled. "Let's just deal with it if it happens. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now—" She glanced at her watch. "Library doesn't open for another ten minutes. Buy you a coffee?"

* * *

They dropped their empty coffee cups in the nearest bin and walked up the steps to the library entrance.

"I'm glad they extended the opening hours for these four weeks."

"I'm surprised the library is important to you, Kate."

"I do read, Castle."

"And excellent taste you have, Detective."

He followed her as they walked through the foyer of the library.

"Mom spent most of one summer here when I was eight."

"I would have thought she would have been at one of the law libraries."

"I don't think it was a case."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. I don't think I asked or if I did I don't remember what she told me. I didn't care. I was eight."

"You just liked spending time with her."

"I was mostly bored on the days she brought me here. Spent a lot of time drawing. Reading."

"So what makes that time special?"

"It isn't. No more than any other average moment with her, I mean. They're all special. Now. But I can't share the really special moments with you today."

"I understand. It's enough—"

"They're outside the city. We don't have the time. But, if we manage to last—" She raised a teasing smile. "—without you pissing me off and me tearing your head off—" She dropped the smile and looked at him. "-I'd like to share them with you sometime."

"Looking forward to it."

She stopped at a door.

"So why is the library im—" he began and then recognised where they were.

She grabbed the door handle and turned to look directly in his eyes, gently biting her lip.

He kept his breath steady as she opened the door and walked through.

After a moment he followed her, saw her walking to lean against the table near the chair he knew he had been sitting in four months previously.

She smiled softly at him. "This is why."

He walked over to her, eyes locked on hers, placing his hand gently on the back of the chair.

"I would have thought this would be in the "most-annoying-moments-of-my-life" category."

"I was pissed off, Rick, don't get me wrong. I had a murder to investigate and some jackass had stolen the file I needed and I had to waste very precious time coming down here and arresting him."

His gaze didn't flinch from hers but he swallowed and she could see the guilt shadowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

She shook her head. "If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be here now. I really would never have seen you again."

"That—"

"And you helped me solve Alison Tisdale's murder, Rick."

"You would have figured it out."

"Would I?"

"Of course you would. You would have been lying in bed one night, three o'clock in the morning because you couldn't sleep and then - 'bam' - suddenly it would hit you and you'd dash out of bed and have a quick shower and get dressed and go into the precinct and drag out the case file and get to work again finding the real killer."

She smiled at him. "I like how you threw the shower in there. You just wanted to picture me naked, didn't you?"

"Um…"

She dropped the smile, lowered her tone, kept her eyes on his. "You realised Jonathan Tisdale was dying and that led us to the brother. I would never have realised."

"You still did all the heavy lifting."

"But you helped. The time I wasted arresting you was more than made up for by you leading me to the real killer."

After a moment, he nodded. "Okay, I wasn't a complete jackass."

"No, you weren't."

"Just mostly."

She sighed with a smile, shook her head. "And even apart from the case, Rick, not every moment was bad."

"No?"

"You made me smile a few times."

"I never saw that."

"You weren't supposed to."

"But why here? I hadn't decided I wanted to follow you yet. I still could have walked away."

"But you didn't. Not then."

"The precinct—"

"Still comes back to here. The place you became part of my life."

"Then I don't regret taking that file."

"Just don't do it again. Ask next time."

She stood straight, walking away from him, dragging her finger slowly along the table. He couldn't believe how sexy it looked.

She stopped, turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him, lips softly curled, eyes softly gleaming.

"Do you want me to cuff you again?"

"Do you remember my safe word?"

"'Apples'."

"Do _you_ have a safe word?"

"I don't trust you that much yet, Castle." Her smile belied her words.

"Let me know when you do."

"You have an idea?"

"I have plenty of ideas."

She turned away, continued walking beside the table, but the smile in her voice was obvious. "Good."

His gaze wandered over her hair, down her back, down her waist, down.

"Like what you see?"

He looked up, saw her looking back over her shoulder again, biting her lip.

"Glorious."

She turned, leant against the table, staring at him softly.

He walked slowly to her, leant in, resting his hands against the table top either side of her waist, his head bending down as hers rose, his lips pressing gently against her lips, his tongue softly reaching.

"You really didn't realise this was about you?" she asked when they needed a pause.

"The precinct is what I remember. That's what means so much to me. The boys. The captain. The coffee. Your desk. My chair."

"I'm glad I have your chair. Makes me miss you less."

"I'll see if I can come in this week for a day or two."

"That wasn't emotional blackmail, Rick. Whenever you feel ready, I'll be waiting."

"I won't keep you waiting too long."

"At least I have this as consolation."

"This is only consolation?"

"Tones, Rick. Learn my tones."

"Teach me, Kate."

She briefly wondered if there was a way of locking the door then realised there would probably be cameras.

* * *

He straddled a chair, arms resting on its back, facing her as she straddled a chair facing him, mirroring his posture.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid."

"When did you stop being a kid?"

"Next week, I think."

"That's sad."

"Mother would bring me sometimes but most of the time I was on my own."

"How old were you?"

"Coming on my own? I think I was nine."

"What type of books did you like?"

"Adventures. Fantasies. Science fiction."

"Did you have a favourite?"

"At that age? _Lord Of The Rings_."

"You read _Lord Of The Rings _when you were nine?"

"Eight. When did you read it?"

"Sixteen."

"I was advanced for my age."

"And then you stopped advancing."

He mock-pouted. "You love my childish side."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll remember that next time you tick me off for something I do."

"It won't be because it's childish. It'll be because it's annoying."

"One of the steps that led to me being a writer happened here."

"What was the first step?"

He looked at her with the same look she would give a particularly challenged rookie. "Being a reader."

She briefly smiled and raised her hands, giving him the point. "What was the second step?"

"I was here with Mother looking for something for a weekend trip and I couldn't decide what I wanted and while Mother was off cursing my father's entire bloodline for giving her such a… dithering son one of the librarians gave me a copy of _Casino Royale_."

She raised her head towards the ceiling, grinning. "Ah, that's where you get your spy fixation."

"I read the rest and they were so good they made me want to be a writer. Tell stories that grabbed people at least half as well as they did me."

"You succeeded. Exceeded."

"You're biased."

"It's true."

"After _In A Hail Of Bullets_ was published I wished I could have met that librarian again. Thank him. Let him know what that did for me but he must have left soon after. Never saw him again."

"Is that who you were referring to in the dedication for the second Storm book?"

"Uh-huh."

"That was a really nice dedication."

"Wait till you read what I have planned for you."

She straightened in surprise. "What?"

He mimed zipping his lip.

"You're planning on dedicating the book to me?"

"Of course," he said in a tone that she heard as _Duh_.

Her mouth dropped open as warmth spread through her.

"You're catching flies, Beckett."

She swallowed, blinked several times, spoke softly. "Thank you."

He stared at her a moment, softly smiling, then straightened to mirror her posture. "So what was young Kate Beckett's favourite book?"

She took a deep breath, thought. "_The Silver Crown_."

"Really?"

"You know it?"

"No."

"It's about a little girl who saved the world."

"Of course."

"Well, it hadn't actually got to the 'world needs saving' stage but she saved a lot of people and she was brave and scared and smart and she never gave up and she defeated the bad guys with the help of the friends she met as she went on her adventure."

"And you grew up wanting to be her."

"Worse people I could want to be."

"Not many better than you _are_."

She snorted a laugh.

He grinned ruefully. "My turn to be cheesy?"

She smiled and leaned toward him for a kiss. "No. Sweet."

They only broke apart when they heard the door open.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know. This one just seems to... end.**

**I'm anticipating that the next chapter will be very difficult for me to write so I can't promise when it will get here.**

**I'm just hoping I feel more inspired.**


	16. Lunch With Jim

**Author's Notes: I almost threw this chapter away.**

**Including a third character for the entire chapter takes a lot away from the engine of the story and I'm not a good enough writer/storyteller to compensate but I hope there's still some entertainment value.**

**(Update: ****Thank you to the reviewers of this chapter. I was really expecting to disappoint but your kind words are making me feel a lot better.)**

**P.S.: Thank you all. Last chapter brought this story to over 200 followers.**

**P.P.S.: I don't own _Castle_. I just love it.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lunch With Jim**

The three of them were standing near a corner booth in a small welcoming diner.

"Glad to finally meet you, Rick. Katie's talked a lot about you these last few months."

"Yes, and you don't need to tell him anything I said, do you, dad?"

"Can I tell him the good things?"

"You can tell him the good things."

"That implies there were bad things," Rick said, turning to Kate with a look of mock horror on his face. "You said some bad things about me, Kate? I am shocked."

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"What have I ever done to you to deserve having bad things said about me?"

"Okay, dad, you can tell him the bad things. He deserves to hear them. _All_ of them."

She turned away from her father, poked her tongue out at Rick then slid into the booth.

Smiling, Rick sat in the booth next to her as her father returned to his place on the opposite side of the table.

"You keep poking your tongue out, Detective, a bird will come along and bite it off."

She opened her mouth to say something but then caught herself, pursed her lips and stared at him with glittering eyes and a crinkling nose.

He widened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, trying to project a look of pure innocence. "Problem, Kate?"

She leaned over to him, whispered in his ear, "I can make you hurt, you know."

He grinned and was about to say something but then caught himself, closing his mouth again, staring at her with glittering eyes. She could tell he was biting his tongue.

"Problem, Rick?"

"No."

"Good."

"You?"

"None."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

They held their glittering gazes, shared their soft smiles, heads moving closer then they both realised at the same time and turned to see Jim watching them, soft smile on his own lips.

"Don't mind me," Jim said.

"Sorry, dad," Kate said.

"She started it," Rick said.

* * *

Kate and Rick were each holding one side of the menu, eyes flickering between it and the other's face.

"Crispy semolina calamari?" asked Rick.

"Garlic?" asked Kate.

"Uh, no."

"No."

"I like the look of the tuna melt."

"The steakhouse burger's looking good to me."

"Onions?"

"Uh, no."

"We could try the specialties."

"Okay."

"Fettuccine Alfredo?"

"Sounds good."

"With grilled chicken?"

"Veal parmigiana?"

"Perfect."

They looked up just in time to catch the waitress and Jim sharing a look.

"Did you get that, Maggie?" Jim asked the waitress.

"Sure did, Jim."

"I'll have the prime steak, thanks," Jim said.

"Any drinks?"

Rick and Kate turned to look at each other.

"Coke?"

"Orange juice?"

"I'll have a lemon squash," said Jim.

"Drinks coming right up. Meals won't be too long."

"Thanks, Maggie," Jim said.

The waitress walked away and Jim looked at Rick and Kate.

"You're approving each other's meals?" he asked.

"No, we're ordering each other's meals," Kate said.

"What?"

"I got bored one lunchtime—" began Rick.

"Bored with _me_," said Kate, raising one eyebrow as she looked at her father. "Can you believe it?"

Faking exasperation. "Bored with always making the same set of choices."

"You're a writer. You could have imagined a different choice."

"I was blocked."

"You were lazy."

"There were too many choices."

"So he let me choose for him."

"And I chose for her."

"Been doing that most lunches ever since."

"I've only made one wrong choice so far."

"At least I know never to try that again."

"I offered to finish it off for you."

"I couldn't inflict that on you."

"I could have ordered something else for you."

"I managed to scavenge enough off the plate."

Jim looked between the two of them and shook his head. "Kids these days."

Kate could see he was trying to hide a smile.

* * *

Kate sipped her orange juice while Rick sipped his coke, both looking across the table at Jim.

"So, if it comes through, there'll be a vacant position and I should be the prime candidate."

"It's about time, dad."

"It's not certain. They could decide they want to bring in someone from outside."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," said Kate.

"I'll keep everything crossed I have two of," said Rick.

"Sounds painful," said Kate, grimacing at him.

"Do you think I fear pain?"

"Yes."

"You're very insightful."

"Just very observant."

They smiled at each other for a moment before returning their attention to Jim who sipped his lemon squash and looked at Rick.

"So, Rick, how's the book about my daughter coming along?"

"He's not writing a book about me, dad. He's writing a book about a character inspired by me."

"My mistake."

"But she's not me."

"It's coming along well," Rick began. "I'm probably over halfway through. Kate's been…"

He looked at her, saw her looking at him with soft eyes.

"Kate's been an incredible inspiration. More than I ever thought possible when I first started shadowing her."

He saw her swallow just before he turned back to Jim.

"You didn't need to keep shadowing her in order to keep writing about her?" Jim caught Kate's look and continued. "Keep writing about the character based on her?"

"I've had to call her a few times—"

"More like constantly," she said to her father.

"- get some information about police procedures—"

"Relieve his boredom."

"- clarify a few things."

"Try to annoy me."

"Kate's been very helpful with the intricacies of investigations."

"Helpful with his procrastinating."

Rick tried to hide his smile. "The best part has always been trying to capture how extraordinary she is and put it on the page."

"I wish you would stop using that word," she said.

He turned to her, noticed her softly blushing. "It's true."

She swallowed again and he noticed the shimmering in her eyes she was trying to blink away.

He turned back to Jim. "Your daughter _is_ extraordinary, Jim."

"Her mother and I always thought so." He paused a moment and sighed. "Then she became a teenager."

"Da-a-ad!"

Jim gave Rick a mock-chastened look. "But I've been told I'm not allowed to talk about that."

"My daughter has been rehearsing the same speech with me for years. I mean, what is the point of gathering all this blackmail material if you can't use it when the time comes?"

"Exactly. You're a man on my own wavelength, Rick."

"We could send Kate out for ice cream and then you can tell me everything you had to deal with. Just so I'm prepared for when Alexis reaches that stage."

Kate slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

Rick looked at her in mock shock then pointed a finger in her direction while turning to Jim. "Did you see that, Jim? That was police brutality. You'll be my witness, right?"

"Saw everything clear as day, Rick."

"I need to call my lawyer."

"I can give you the name of someone in my firm that deals with this sort of thing."

Kate shook her head at them. "I invite you both to lunch and now you're ganging up on me?"

"Give your old man orders, Katie, and there's going to be blowback."

"See, Kate? You need to be nicer to the people in your life who support you. Give us some respect."

"I'll give you something, alright, Castle."

He opened his mouth and closed it again and she could see he was subtly biting his tongue.

"Sorry," she said to him then turned to her father. "I need to stop giving him straight lines."

Jim glanced at her and swallowed a cough then looked at Rick who was taking a sip from his coke. "Anyway, Rick, how old's your daughter?"

"Fifteen."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Katie tells me you're a great father."

"Really?" Rick swallowed and turned to her, blinking a few times.

She shrugged, looking directly into his eyes. "You are, Rick. You really are," she said, softly.

He reached over, gently grabbed her hand, continued staring into her eyes until Jim spoke.

"So what's the character's name?"

Kate stifled a laugh as Rick's eyes widened.

"Katie wouldn't tell me."

There was a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes as she said, "Go on, Rick. You can tell him."

Rick tried to keep his voice steady. "I'll let you tell him, Kate."

"You chose the name. You tell him."

"Is there a problem with the name?" Jim asked.

Rick took a breath, wouldn't meet Jim's eyes. "Well, we always need a good character name. Something to catch the reader's attention. Draw them in."

"Tell him the name, Rick."

Rick looked directly in Jim's eyes. "Nikki."

"Nikki…?"

"Nikki Heat."

Jim raised an eyebrow, paused before he spoke. "Interesting name."

Kate sidled next to Rick, put one arm around his shoulders, the other hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and she kept looking directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"It's a good name, dad. A strong name. A memorable name. And you can get a lot of titles out of it. _Heat Wave, Summer Heat, Raging Heat, Deadly Heat_. I've grown to really like it."

Rick hoped she could see in his eyes everything he wanted to say to her.

"Well," said Jim, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it when I read it."

Rick wondered if he could convince Gina the sex scene was badly written and out of place.

* * *

Jim finished his mouthful of steak and looked across at Kate as she raised a piece of chicken to her mouth.

"So, Katie, are you getting nostalgic in your old age?"

"What?"

Jim nodded toward her wrist. "Going through the shoeboxes in your closet?"

Kate looked down at her wrist and her eyes began to shimmer as she smiled.

"No, dad," she said before glancing at Rick then looking almost shyly at her father. "Rick gave this to me last night."

"I just wanted to give Kate a little something."

"Means we're now going steady."

A small smile formed on Jim's lips as he first looked at Rick who was softly staring at Kate then at Kate herself as she softly smiled while staring at the bracelet.

"It looks very nice, Rick," Jim spoke softly.

"Thanks."

"Seems you made a good choice. Katie obviously likes it."

"I was a little worried…" Rick's voice drifted away as he continued looking at Kate.

Kate put down her fork and held out her wrist so her father could see. "Can you see the charms?"

"Suits you perfectly," Jim said.

Rick tore his gaze from Kate, looked at Jim. "I wanted to buy a few more but those are the only ones I could find that said 'Kate' to me."

"Baseball. Katie loves baseball."

"Baseball," Castle repeated, committing it to memory as he looked back at Kate. "Thanks, Jim."

Kate looked at him. "Dad took me to my first game when I was three. I've loved it ever since."

"I wish I'd known."

"You can't know everything about me all at once. Where's the mystery in that?"

"So are _you_ a baseball fan, Rick?" Jim asked.

"I like it. Been to a few games over the years. But hockey's my game. The mindless violence helps if I'm writing a particularly difficult scene and it makes me nostalgic for ninth grade."

"You used to play?"

"Had two teeth knocked out at my first practice and never played again, but—" Brando impersonation. "-I coulda been a contendah, Jim. I coulda been a contendah."

"I could have been the next Mickey Mantle if the next Sandy Koufax hadn't broken my arm in two places and put me out for 6 weeks. Arm's never been the same since."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Rick. "Am I going to have to put up with you sitting around with my dad on Sunday afternoons swapping stories about the glory days?"

"Worse ways to spend a Sunday afternoon, Katie." Jim concealed a smile but his eyes were softly gleaming.

Rick turned to her. "You should hear my mother when she gets together with her old summer stock cronies. They'd put your dad and me to shame."

"If you're into the glory days phase already then just how much older than me are you, Castle?"

* * *

Kate took a sip of her orange juice and looked at Rick as he crossed his knife and fork on his plate and sat back.

"So, are you up for ice cream, Rick?"

"Not at the moment, Kate. Need to let this settle first."

Kate tilted her head, looked into his eyes.

"But," Rick continued, "I know a really nice ice cream parlour just off the park. Dozens of flavours. We can go there later."

Kate nodded in acceptance. "Okay."

Rick turned to Jim. "Don't let us stop you having dessert, Jim."

"Oh, no, Rick. The steaks here always fill me up. Can never eat another bite."

"How are you feeling, dad?"

Jim glanced at her and Rick noticed a tinge of embarrassment reflected in his eyes, then he sighed and said, "'Better.'"

"Better?" asked Kate.

"'Better bring me a bucket.'"

Rick laughed. "You're a Monty Python fan?"

"Dad always says he feels like Mr Creosote after he eats here."

"Johanna was the Monty Python fan. That sketch just always tickled me."

Kate scrunched her face. "It's gross, dad."

Rick turned to Kate, softly smiling. "So are you a Python fan?"

"Not telling."

"How can you keep secret something important like that?"

"We've still got the afternoon to go and you can't learn too many things about me in one day."

"Ooh, what deep dark revelations are you going to spring on me this afternoon?"

"Was I expecting the Spanish Inquisition?"

Rick grinned as Kate bit her lip, sharing her glittering eyes with him for a moment before looking away.

"Oh, dad," she began as a thought returned to her. "Do you remember when I was eight, mom spent most of the summer at the library researching something?"

"Uh-huh. The family tree. Her side."

"I thought Aunt Theresa did the family tree."

"Theresa put the album together and prepared most of it but your mother had access to the library so she was able to check the registries, fill in a lot of the gaps."

"Oh, I hadn't realised mom had a part in that."

Rick noticed the soft pleasure and pride in Kate's voice and turned to her.

"So anybody famous in your family tree, Kate?"

"No. But there's still a few gaps so who knows, really? What about you? Anybody famous in yours?"

Rick stared at her with a look she could only interpret as _Seriously?_

Kate rolled her eyes and turned to her father, adopting an exasperated tone.

"See, dad. I told you. Ego the size of Jupiter."

"I meant my mother."

Kate's face froze for a moment. "Martha doesn't count."

"I'll tell Mother you said that."

Kate pursed her lips and waved her fork at him. "You know what I meant."

Rick smirked at her. "As far as we are aware, Martha Rodgers and her ruggedly handsome son are the only truly famous leaves of the Castle tree."

Kate looked at her father again. "This is what I had to put up with."

"Sounds like Rick is just keeping you on your toes, Katie."

Kate threw her head back, spoke to the air. "I knew this was a mistake."

When she looked back at Rick, the smile on his lips and the gleam in his gorgeous blue eyes took her breath away.

* * *

Kate was curled into Rick, his arm around her, both listening to Jim, smiles on their faces.

"… And as she came over the rise there I was, bottom half completely dry, dripping wet from head to waist, holding Katie out in front of me."

"'The baby didn't get wet.'" Kate piped in.

"Johanna never let me live that one down."

"I wish there had been photos," she murmured.

"I'm glad there wasn't."

"Speaking of photos," said Kate as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Dad, can you take a photo of Rick and me?"

There was a slight pause before Jim said, "Sure," and waited while Kate turned her phone on.

"Thanks," she said as she handed over her phone and curled into Rick again, put her head on his shoulder.

"How does my hair look?" Rick asked.

"Like a wig."

"I could take it off."

"Bald _is_ sexy."

"Not with this pumpkinhead."

"It looks fine."

Jim held up the phone.

"Smile," said Jim and took the photo.

"One more, just in case," he continued and took another photo.

"Better take a third, dad," Kate said then blew out her cheeks like a blowfish as he took a third photo.

"Can I get copies of those?" asked Rick as Jim handed back the phone.

"I'll send them to you," Kate said as she turned the phone off and put it back in her pocket.

"I wouldn't mind a copy either, Katie," Jim said.

Kate looked at him in surprise.

"My daughter with a world famous mystery writer? That's something I can brag about in the office now they've got sick of me bragging about you."

"See, Kate," Rick said as he turned to her. "I told you that you should be proud to know me. You have bragging rights."

Kate rolled her eyes with a smirk, settled her head against his shoulder again.

"Do you really need your ego inflating that badly?" she murmured.

She kept her face neutral, imagined Rick biting his tongue.

Jim couldn't stop the words even if he had wanted to. "You really are looking happy today, Katie."

"It's my day off, I'm not on-call, I've told work my phone will be off and I'm having lunch with my dad. Of course I'm happy."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Rick smirk.

"Don't let her fool you, Rick. Ever since you two started dating Katie has been happier than I've seen in a long time."

Kate adopted a tone and gaze of mock innocence. "I have been happier in the last seven hours. It's true."

Rick looked down at her, pondering. "Does counting start from the moment the date started or from the moment I asked you on a date?"

Kate raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Ooh, probably the moment you asked. So… last twelve hours. Thirteen?"

Jim frowned at them. "Do I need to call a translator or the men in white coats?"

"This is our first date, dad."

"Actually, Kate," began Rick, "this morning was our first date. You organized the rest of today before I asked you out so technically we're just friends hanging out at this point."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want a second date?"

"Not serious at all."

Jim looked at them in confusion. "You two have been going out for the last couple of months."

"As friends, dad," Kate told him then turned her soft eyes to Rick's. "Just as friends."

"But the way you talked, Katie—" Jim caught himself, lapsed into silence.

Kate looked directly into Rick's shining eyes and smiled, spoke softly. "The way I talked means my heart knew what I really wanted before my brain ever did."

* * *

They stood outside the diner. Rick was a few paces away, watching as Kate hugged her father.

"I'm glad you like him, dad."

"He's certainly not the man on Page Six."

"Told you."

"Your mother would have loved him."

"I wish she could meet him."

"She sees, Katie. She sees."

They broke apart and Rick stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"It was good meeting you, Rick."

"Likewise, Jim, but I'm disappointed I never got the interrogation scene."

"You wanted my dad to do the whole 'what are your intentions toward my daughter' routine?"

"I wanted to take notes for how to deal when Alexis brings a boyfriend to meet me."

Kate shook her head, smiling. "Okay, dad, just don't leave too many bruises on him."

Jim straightened, gave Rick a firm stare. "So, Mr Castle, what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Kate laughed. "Did that ever work?"

"Sometimes. The ones stupid enough to answer honestly were too stupid to cause either of us any issues. Same with the ones who couldn't lie well enough to convince a three year old. The ones who sounded sincere – they were the ones to watch."

"That's true," said Kate in a low voice.

"I'm going to have to teach you the trick of not understanding some of the things your daughter says, Rick."

"I'd appreciate that."

"You haven't answered his question, Castle."

Rick adopted the most insincere tone he could find. "We're just going to hang out, like, in the park and movies and the opera, Jim. We're just friends."

"Okay, Katie, I'm satisfied. He has my official stamp of approval."

"That's it?" Kate asked in forced disbelief.

"Your dad's a pussycat compared to you, sweetheart."

"Keep taking his side and you'll find out how much of a big pussycat I can be, babe."

Jim concealed his smile. "I have to get going."

"I'll give you a call tomorrow night, dad."

"Take care of yourselves. Looking forward to meeting you again, Rick."

"Me too, Jim."

They watched her father walk away.

When he turned the corner, Kate turned to Rick, pushed him against the nearby wall and pressed into him, hands on his cheeks, lips firm against his, tongue searching, knowing that he wanted to be exactly where she wanted him to be.

When she finally broke from him, when he finally recovered his breath, he looked into her gleaming eyes and asked, "What was that for?"

"Letting him see you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this far and, as always, expect delays but I will bring the next chapter to you as soon as I am able.**


	17. Ice Cream

**Author's Notes: As always, apologies for the delay. **

**This is the best I can do and I hope you manage to find some entertainment.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, your views and your follows.**

**I don't own **_**Castle **_**but I wish I did for a few episodes.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ice Cream**

She stood near the park entrance, a medium-size sports bag sitting at her feet, watching the car behind him drive away as he walked over to her, soft smile on his lips, soft gleam in his eyes.

"I'm glad you thought of hiring a car and driver for the day," she murmured as he reached her.

"Saves a hell of a lot of time if we're not driving around trying to find a parking spot. Leaves more time for the important stuff."

She looked up at him, smirking. "What important stuff is that?"

"Oh, things like this," he said airily, wrapping his arms around her and bending down to kiss her gently.

"Ah," she said with recognition when his lips released her. "This important stuff."

"Besides," he said, "I don't like the passenger seat in your car."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"There's a loose spring that sticks right into my… proverbials."

"Is there?"

"Yes."

"Was it like that before?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I did. Repeatedly. You just never listened to me."

She pursed her lips, a slightly guilty look appearing in her eyes. "Oh."

"It was like I was talking to myself."

"Well, you whinged so much about everything I just stopped listening after a while."

He pretended to be offended. "Hmmph!"

She placed her hands against his chest, smiling softly, talking gently. "I listen to you now."

"You better."

"Do you listen to me?"

"Every word."

"Good."

She lifted onto her toes, kissed him then looked directly into his eyes.

"Let me pay half, Rick."

"I don't mind paying, Kate."

"I know you don't."

"I like paying."

"I know."

He stared into her clear eyes and nodded. "Okay," he said quietly.

Softly. "Thank you."

"On one condition."

"You're imposing conditions on me paying?"

"You let me take you shopping this week."

She sighed. "Rick—"

"I just want to buy something nice for my girlfriend. What's wrong with that?"

"You've already bought me the most beautiful present anyone ever bought me."

"You weren't my girlfriend then."

She smiled. "Technically."

"I want to buy another nice present."

"Rick—"

"Are you ashamed of my money?"

Earnestly. "No." Fervently. "No."

"Then what?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to be _that_ girl."

He smiled softly at her, shaking his head. "Kate, there is no way you are ever going to be _that_ girl. Believe me, I've met many in my time and you are nothing like them."

She wasn't convinced. "You've been paying for so many of our dinners."

"Then you can pay for the next few."

She looked down, swallowed, then looked back up at him, spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Rick. I know you're just wanting to be nice."

"Don't you think you deserve nice things?"

He noticed her startle slightly and his breath stopped momentarily before his arms tightened around her and he nuzzled into her neck.

"Katherine Beckett," he said softly, "you deserve all the nice things you could ever possibly want and I hope you never forget that."

She hugged him tightly, murmured softly, "I've got the nice thing I want."

He thought for a moment. "Think of it this way. Nikki Heat is going to be incredibly successful because she's based on you and people are going to love her which means I'm going to be making a lot more money and you deserve to get some of it."

She loosened her hold on him, leaned back and looked up at him, eyes softly gleaming. "That's your argument?"

"Just until I convince you to accept the royalties that should be coming your way."

"Good luck with that."

He sighed, smiled in defeat. "Okay, Kate."

She lowered her eyes, taking no victory. "Let's start moving."

He released her, leant down to pick up the bag at her feet.

"Allow me," he said.

"Oh, I can carry it. You don't have to."

"I want to."

She smiled up at him, posture softening.

"We're going steady. You're carrying my bag. You really _are_ making me feel like a sixteen-year-old girl again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Softly, warmly. "No, it's a wonderful thing."

She linked her arm through his, resting her head against his shoulder as they began to walk into the park.

"You're the only guy I've met who has ever been able to do that."

He nodded approvingly. "Yes, your ego-inflating skills are coming along nicely."

She smiled and squeezed his arm gently and they continued in silence for a few minutes.

"So what were you thinking of buying me?" she eventually asked, softly.

He hesitated a moment before speaking. "What would you like?"

"I need a new microwave."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a new dress."

"What type of dress?"

"Something a little loose. Flowing. Not too long. Not too short. Off one shoulder, perhaps."

"What colour?"

"Red. A really bright, beautiful red."

"I do think I look good in red."

"Red shoes to go with it."

"What type?"

"Christian Louboutin pumps. Heels up to here."

"Mmm."

Whispering. "They're not that good for your feet, you know."

"Higher the heels, closer to god."

"Maybe a red purse."

"You're really into red."

"And you need a really nice red lipstick to match the dress."

"Really? You want to buy me lipstick?"

"Can't leave a masterpiece unfinished."

"You don't think that much red is overkill?"

"It's a place to start."

"Sounds like you've been thinking a lot about this."

"Idle ponderings."

"You've watched _Vertigo_ too many times, haven't you?"

Jimmy Stewart impersonation. "I'm—I'm not sure what you mean, Miss Katie."

Smiling. "You really _are_ creepy."

* * *

She kept hold of his arm, kept her head against his shoulder as they slowly walked through the pathways of the park.

"So where are we going and what's in the bag?" he asked.

"I thought we might go down there."

"The rink?"

"You don't have to skate if you don't want to but there's skates in the bag if you do."

"I haven't been skating in ages."

"Since hockey practice?"

"That stopped me playing hockey. Didn't stop me getting on the ice."

"What happened?"

"Too interested in the cheerleader warm-up and not interested enough in the guys chasing the puck in my direction. I kind of did an impression of a pinball off the three of them then faceplanted on the goalpost."

She winced in sympathy. "Ouch."

"Not my finest hour."

"That'll teach you to perve."

"I already knew how to perve."

"I bet you did."

As they approached a bench at the side of the path, she released his arm.

"Let's sit here for a bit."

She straddled the bench and he sat mirroring her, placing the bag between them.

"So young Kate Beckett was a skater, was she?"

"Dad started taking me skating when I was five."

"Your dad?"

"Uh-huh. Baseball games, skating, the zoo, monster truck rallies. Dad did all that."

"Monster truck rallies?"

"I may have made that one up."

"Pity."

"You like monster truck rallies?"

"It's the mindless destruction thing."

"Next time they're in town we'll have to go."

"It's a date."

"Another date," she breathed, smiling.

"Regretting our first?" he asked, grinning.

She paused, looked directly into his blue eyes. "Regretting we didn't date sooner."

His posture softened and he reached over, took her hand. "At least we're dating now."

She looked down at their hands, smiling. "We are."

He picked up the bag with his free hand, placed it on the ground. "Come here."

She bit her lip and swung around, facing away from him, scooted in reverse along the bench into the arms that wrapped around her.

"This is the only other thing I regret about the last two months," he whispered into her ear. "That we didn't say friends could hug."

"That was a big oversight."

"We can make up for it now."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Feels wonderful."

"Yeah, it does."

She relaxed further against him and they remained in silence for a while before she spoke again.

"I can so get used to these arms."

"You like?"

"I feel so safe in them."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course."

"I was trying to be charmed and dangerous."

"Oh, you _are_ dangerous. Very dangerous."

"How so?"

"Not telling."

"You love keeping secrets, don't you?"

Softly, smiling to herself. "I can tell you one secret."

"Will I like it?"

"Don't know."

"What is it?"

"I almost said 'yes'."

"What?"

"When you asked me to debrief. I almost said 'yes'."

"So I wasn't imagining it."

"No."

"You did have the hots for me."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Do you have to put it like that?"

"Is that inaccurate?"

She took a long moment to reply. "No."

"So why didn't you?"

She was silent.

"I'm glad you didn't," he eventually said.

She turned to look at him, frowning. "Why?"

"We'd have crashed and burned and we wouldn't be here now."

"You don't know that."

"I know me."

Softly. "I don't think you do."

"I wasn't ready to be with you like this."

She breathed deeply, released a heavy sigh.

"It could have been spectacular," she eventually murmured.

"It would have been a disaster."

"The _Titanic_?"

"The _Hindenburg_."

"_The Towering Inferno_?"

"_Earthquake_."

"Krakatoa?"

"Thermonuclear meltdown."

Her voice ached with soft regret. "It could have been glorious."

"It's going to be incredible."

She turned her head, her eyes meeting his.

"It already is."

* * *

She was still in his arms as they watched the skaters in the distance moving around the rink below them.

"I loved skating as a kid," she said." The freedom on the ice. Even when I hit my teens I was still pretending I was a champion figure skater."

He made a quick calculation. "You wanted to be Nancy Kerrigan."

She smiled ruefully. "Actually, I kind of wanted to be Tonya Harding."

He laughed. "You rebel."

"Who knew?"

"'Rebel Beckett'."

"'Becks'."

"What?"

"'Rebel Becks'."

He savoured the name. "'Rebel Becks'."

"Like it?"

"What was Rebel Becks like?"

"Well, she wasn't a figure skater for one thing."

"You gave it up?"

"For a while."

She sat forward, swung around to face him again, picked up the bag, laid it on the bench, opened it and pulled out a pair of multi-coloured neon skates. He stared at them and recoiled.

"Woah!"

"I got these for my fifteenth birthday and loved them."

"Should have warned me. I would have put on my sunglasses."

"But by my sixteenth birthday they were in the closet all winter."

"Probably fried your brain."

"Are you mocking the colour of my skates?"

"Which colour?"

"Shut up."

"They're cool, Kate."

She took another pair of plain coloured skates from the bag and handed them to him.

"These aren't as cool but they're your size."

He checked the size, allowed his surprise to register.

"How did you know?"

"Trained detective."

"You called my mother."

"No."

"Then how did you know?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Who found your shoe after we arrested Jonathan Tisdale?"

"You remembered?"

"I pay attention to details."

"My shoe size?"

"Never know when something might come in useful."

"That's a myth, you know."

Softly, almost shyly. "Doesn't seem to be."

He paused, thought a moment, tried concealing his smirk. "Is that why you were tempted?"

She bit her lip, shrugged, spoke airily. "Did you have anything else going for you back then?"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"I deserve it, but ouch!"

She moved the bag back to the ground, moved closer to him, placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"You don't deserve it, Rick. There were more good things than I was willing to let myself admit to."

"But for every good thing I did three stupid things."

"So what? It wasn't the stupid things I was missing when you left."

He smiled at her. "So what did you miss most about me?"

"What did you miss most about me?"

"I asked first."

"So you go first."

"That's not how this works."

"It's exactly how this works."

"How do you figure?"

"I have the gun."

"I took out the bullets."

"That's totally not fair."

He looked at her for a long moment. "I missed everything about you."

She blinked, swallowed, leaned forward, kissed him slowly, tenderly, then drew back, looking directly into his eyes, hands connected behind his head.

"I missed you helping me. I missed you building theories with me. I missed your enthusiasm when you got an idea. I missed most of your silly jokes. I missed you making coffee for me. I missed you challenging me. I missed you smiling at me. I missed you staring at me. I missed the way you talked about Alexis. I missed the way you looked when you talked about Alexis. I missed your blue eyes. I missed looking over and seeing you in your chair. I just missed you. And sometimes I missed you so much I missed even those moments when you really pissed me off."

* * *

He watched as she skated around the fourth of the witches' hats and then moved to rejoin him.

"See, I haven't forgotten."

"A beautiful gazelle on ice," he murmured.

"Dad was so proud of me the first time I managed that without knocking a hat over. He couldn't stop smiling for a week."

"I don't blame him. When Alexis managed her first T-Stop I was showing complete strangers the photos for days."

She grinned as she shook her head. "You two."

"Is it wrong that we were proud of our little girls?"

"Of course not."

"I'm glad you thought of choosing this today. It's not too crowded. It's not too cool."

"When I was trying to think of things for today this kept popping into my head."

"It was a perfect idea."

"I just hoped you skated."

"I'd have tried just for you."

"I wouldn't have minded teaching you."

"Teach me anything you like."

She paused, looked down then back at him. "How about forgiving yourself for anything you think you've done to me?"

"I'm eating ice cream, aren't I?"

"That's true."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"I'll think of something."

"Will I like it?"

"I'll make sure you'll love it."

She gently bit her lip, looked directly into his eyes, watched them gleam, his mouth softly curl.

They let the moment last until he finally broke it.

"So what made you give up skating?"

She shrugged. "I just did."

"You found boys."

"Who said I ever lost them?"

"It was what happened to Nancy, wasn't it?"

"I didn't want to be Tonya anymore."

Softly. "It's hard to see your heroes fall."

Softly. "It's only hard if they don't get back up again."

He stared at her, gave her another beautiful smile.

"You still come here?" he asked.

"Sometimes. If there's a case that gets stuck I'll come here to… clear my head. Reset my brain. Forget about everything for a bit."

"Did you do that while I was shadowing you?"

"Of course."

"You never showed me."

"Of course not. I was trying to get away from you. I wasn't going to let you ruin it for me."

"I wouldn't have ruined it for you."

"No?"

"I would have enhanced the experience."

"You're enhancing it now. That's enough for me."

"So is this where you audition all your boyfriends?"

"Auditions were at Rockefeller Centre. Only the special ones could come here."

"How many managed to make it here?"

"Just one."

"Only one of them passed the audition?"

"He manipulated his way around one."

"So you made all those auditions for nothing?"

"Wasn't that many."

"They were still for nothing."

"It killed time."

"I suppose you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince."

"And which one are you?"

"Which one do you think I am?"

She smiled, moved close to embrace him, gaze flicking between his eyes and his lips.

"Let's see."

She kissed him, softly, gently.

"Well?" he asked.

"Can't tell."

She kissed him again, tongue gently raking across his lip.

"Now?" he wondered.

"Still not sure."

She kissed him again, tongue reaching further.

"Still can't tell?" he frowned.

"Don't care. Having too much fun investigating."

* * *

They sat in a booth in an ice cream parlour, ignoring the dozen flavours in small cups arrayed on the table in front of them.

"Not my fault," he said.

"It was too your fault," she said.

"Not my fault, Kate."

"You were supposed to keep hold of me."

"Your hand was slippery."

"It was not."

"You were sweating."

"You're lucky it was my butt not my teeth."

"I can kiss it better."

"I'm not sure I want you kissing anything now."

"You were the one who wanted to be Torvill and Dean."

"Because I thought it would be romantic not so you could launch me into orbit."

He let the concern shine through his voice. "It's just a bruise, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Is it getting better?"

"It's down to nine million ants doing their pack drill on my butt."

"That's still weird imagery."

"Yeah, well, you said you love the weird ones."

"I do."

Their eyes met then they looked quickly away.

"Ice cream will melt," he said, pointing to the cups in front of them.

"Uh, yeah," she said, running her eyes across the cups.

"Toss you for the pistachio?"

"I think you already did and I lost."

Soft frustration boiling over. "I'm sorry, alright."

"There. Finally. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

"What?"

"Two little words. The world hasn't collapsed around you, has it?"

"Didn't I say I was sorry?"

"No."

"That's why you've been bitching at me all the way from the park?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. When I saw you go ass over turkey I was concerned and before I could say anything you started yelling at me."

"Of course I was yelling at you. You let me go."

"I said it in my head."

"Remind me if I'm dangling off a building I don't want you to be the one who saves me. I'd go splat."

"I'd jump off, reach the ground before you and you could land on me."

"You'd be a splatty mess."

"We'd be splatty messes together."

"Is that supposed to be romantic?"

"Doesn't really work, does it?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"Feed me ice cream and I'll forgive you."

"Banana fudge followed by cherry pecan?"

"Sounds scrumptious."

He picked up a spoon, dug it into the cup of banana fudge ice cream then moved it toward her mouth. She took the ice cream, never taking her eyes from his.

"And if you're a very good boy this afternoon, I'll let you rub cream into the bruise later."

* * *

She was now sitting beside him, leaning into him while his arm curled around her. She lifted the last of the pistachio to his mouth and watched as he took it.

"That's it," she said. "All gone."

She put the spoon down, stared at the empty cups arrayed before them.

"That was a lot of ice cream," she said.

"If there's too many choices I can never decide."

"Next time we'll only try ten flavours."

"You want to come here again?"

"Ooh, yeah. Need to try all the flavours eventually."

"So am I forgiven?"

She pretended to think it over. "I suppose so."

"You're still pouting."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

She looked at him, forced the biggest pout she could.

"Not."

"You keep pouting like that, Detective, I will bite your lip."

"Dare you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He leaned forward, staring directly into her gleaming eyes, gently took her lip between his teeth.

"There," he said, releasing her lip. "Told you I would."

"Meanie."

He stared at her, shaking his head as his face was captured by a grin.

"God, Kate, you are so gorgeous in this mood."

"Not everybody liked it."

"Some people are idiots."

"Seems I dated a lot of idiots."

"Any special idiots?"

"None of the idiots were special."

"Any special non-idiots?"

She hesitated a moment, glanced at him, saw his gaze was clear.

"There was one special guy. The rest were nice, fun, one of them was serious, but… there was always something missing. Most of them didn't last more than a few months."

"No proposals?"

"There was one."

"Really?"

"A Vegas proposal."

"Really?"

"We went to the drive-in chapel, had the preacher do the ceremony."

He looked at her, shocked. "You've been married?"

She looked at him with a face of pure innocence, didn't respond.

"Are you still married?"

She just kept staring at him with a clear gaze.

"I thought you said you were one and done."

She smiled. "We didn't fill out the paperwork. It was just for fun."

The relief in his smile was obvious. "So what happened to your husband?"

"I dumped him. He was a creep and a degenerate."

"You didn't realise that before you married him?"

"First impressions can be misleading."

"Some can be spot on."

"Only for insightful people."

"I'm insightful."

"I know you are."

He smiled at her, holding her gaze as she smiled back at him, eyes gleaming softly.

"So, today's plans," he eventually said. "Did they include dinner?"

"No, I wasn't sure if we'd be sick of each other by the time we got through my plans so I didn't want to risk it."

"Do you have other plans for tonight?"

"You have an idea?"

"There's a place – haven't been there in years but it was important to me once upon a time. I was thinking we could go there."

"Where is it?"

"_My_ secret, this time."

"Sounds intriguing."

"Did you have much more planned for today?"

"One more thing, but… I'd rather just stay here instead."

"You would?"

"I'm enjoying just spending this time with you."

"I bet you didn't think you'd be saying that four months ago."

"There's lots of things I didn't think four months ago."

"Such as?"

"I never thought I'd meet anyone who allowed me to feel like this again."

"I haven't felt like this since before Meredith."

She snuggled closer to him, head resting on his shoulder, looking gently at him.

"Tell me about Meredith," she said, softly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't it work out between you?"

He sighed, gathered his thoughts before he spoke. "She was fun, we had fun, but I was… I was looking for the opposite of… someone… and Meredith was the opposite. But when the initial spark faded that's all she was. Opposite. We had nothing in common."

"Opposites attract," she murmured.

"The right kind of opposites."

She stared softly at him for a few moments. "I'm guessing by the time the spark faded you had Alexis."

His face assumed the soft smile and the shining eyes she had come to love when he thought about his daughter. "Alexis is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. She's the reason why Meredith and I… had a history."

"How long were you together?"

"Three years. Two with Alexis."

"What made you finally decide to split up?"

"I stopped being fun for her. I was giving all my fun to Alexis. So Meredith found her fun elsewhere."

She stared at him, distressed. "She cheated on you?"

"Shacked up with a director in LA, filed for divorce."

"_She_ filed?"

"I was still thinking I was supposed to be a stayer in those days. Fight for the relationship."

"You're not a stayer anymore?"

"Has to be something worth staying for."

She noticed her hand was softly leaning against the middle of his chest. "It must have hurt, no matter what things were like between you."

"Took me a while to move on, but I did."

"How long?"

"Two weeks ago."

She smiled, paused, then spoke softly. "And Gina? Long time between marriages."

"You know I wasn't idle."

"Why should you have been?"

"Might have made a better choice."

"It was bad?"

"I married her for all the wrong reasons. I realised a milestone was coming, looked at my life and didn't like what I saw. We were getting along – she's a great publisher, we had a few good dates – and so I said, 'How 'bout it?'"

Smiling. "That was your proposal?"

"I'm giving you the spirit."

"Did you realise at the time what you were doing?"

"I thought I was in love."

Murmuring to herself. "You worked with her first."

"Cautionary tale?"

"Anybody else? Other serious relationships?"

"That's classified."

"Are you a spook or something?"

"I will haunt you in your dreams."

"You've done that for... months."

"You would dream about me?"

"Processing the trauma from back then."

"I'd dream about you."

"I don't think I want to know."

"You were a schoolteacher."

"I thought you'd go for nurse."

"Ryan and Esposito were there."

"Is this going to be gross?"

"You had us writing out 'I will not be a jackass' a million times."

Smiling. "Jackass."

"'S'me."

"'S'not."

"I'm snot?"

She sat up, nose crinkling in disgust. "Oh, gross, Rick."

"Sorry."

"What are you? Twelve?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

She thought a moment and her eyes gleamed. "Does that make you my toyboy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

She smiled at him, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. "I like having a toyboy."

"Which makes you a boy toy."

"I can live with that if you're the boy."

"You just keep surprising me all the time, Kate," he breathed in adoration.

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

He pondered a moment, then tried to conceal a smirk. "I suppose considering the way you came onto me in the first place I shouldn't be surprised by anything."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "_I_ came onto you?"

"In the annals of pick-up lines I think yours is the absolute winner."

"That wasn't a pick-up line."

"Considering I left my launch party with you and you took me to a room where we spent quite a bit of time alone together I think it qualifies."

She couldn't stop giggling as she smiled at him grinning down at her in triumph. "Everytime I think I can't love you more—"

She caught herself and looked away and he saw the concern flicker across her face.

"Kate?"

"Just a figure of speech," she said.

He sighed softly, stared at her for a long moment before leaning over and gently kissing her hair.

"It's okay, Kate," he murmured.

She didn't speak and his posture softened.

"We've both been dancing around it all day," he said. "It's ridiculous."

She wouldn't look at him and he could feel the tension within her. "It's our first date."

"There's no timetable."

"I don't want to jinx it."

"The word won't kill us."

"I…"

"Kate…"

She slowly turned to look at him, softly biting her lip.

"Love," he said, smiling.

She lowered her eyes, was silent for a while until she finally smiled, took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Love."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then released her, staring directly into her eyes.

"I love you," he softly murmured.

She stared at him for a long moment then rested her head against his shoulder once more, lips curling into the most contented smile she had ever given. "You better."


	18. Dinner At The Old Haunt

**Author's Notes: I initially misunderstood something from the _Last Call_ episode - who really owned the bar when Castle was there - but I figure since this is already AU one more change won't make a difference.**

**I don't own _Castle_ but I've borrowed some dialogue from _Last Call_.**

**(Updated: Minor clarification.) (Updated again: More minor clarification of opening phone call.)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dinner At **_**The Old Haunt**_

He was leaning against a nearby half-wall, talking into the phone at his ear, watching Kate as she bent over the driver's window, a small bag slung over her shoulder.

"I don't know what time I'll be home, sweetie," he said into the phone then listened.

"Yeah, it's been a great day, Alexis," he said into the phone then listened.

He watched as Kate turned away from the car and it drove away.

"It's the best first date I've been on," he said into the phone.

"I told you, Alexis, we haven't been dating," he said into the phone.

He stared into Kate's eyes as she approached and his soft smile was matching hers.

"We weren't," he said into the phone. "I only asked Kate on a date last night and we made today our first date."

"Tell Alexis this is our first date," he said, exasperated, holding the phone out to Kate.

"This is our first date, Alexis," Kate said into the phone, smiling.

He held out his free arm and Kate snuggled against him, embracing him from the side while he returned the phone to his ear.

"See? Would Kate lie to you?" he said.

"We'll explain everything. Promise," he said.

Kate ran her lips gently over his cheek and he grinned, trying to keep his concentration on the phone conversation.

"I don't know. I haven't asked," he said.

"Well, we weren't dating so I didn't think—" he said.

Kate moved her lips to his ear.

"I'll ask her," he said into the phone.

"Later," he said into the phone.

Kate began to gently nibble his ear and he drew in a quick breath.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," he said.

Kate smiled and continued nibbling.

"Kate's nibbling my other ear," he said.

"Well, you did ask," he said.

Kate released his ear, bit her lip.

"No, I'm not trying to gross you out," he said into the phone.

"Yes, I know you're only fifteen," he said into the phone.

Amusement and embarrassment rose on Kate's face.

"Well, don't ask next time and you won't find out," he said.

"Sorry, Alexis," Kate said.

"See, Kate just said 'sorry'," he said into the phone.

Kate lay her head against his shoulder, arms still embracing him.

"We'll make it up to you," he said into the phone.

"I'll pay for your therapist," he said.

Kate closed her eyes, tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Okay, sweetie," he said.

"I will let you know what she says," he said.

"Bye, honey," he said.

He closed the call then looked down at Kate as she looked up at him, amusement and embarrassment still on her face.

"Sorry," she said.

"I can't believe I said that."

"Why did you say it?"

"Do you think I could think clearly with you doing that?"

"Have we scarred her for life?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Good."

"Eventually."

"She will be fine. Fifteen-year-old girls are so much more mature today than in my day."

"You're supposed to be reassuring me, Kate. Not disturbing me even more."

"Sorry."

He sighed. "I'm not looking forward to the day I really have to start worrying about her."

"Everybody grows up sometime. Present company excepted."

"Why couldn't she stay this age forever? Old enough to look after herself but young enough that she's still my little girl."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Please."

"There's only two things you need to do now."

"What are they?"

"Trust her – and be there for her."

He swallowed and looked down at her, eyes softly gleaming. "No wonder I fell in love with you."

"If I was to list all the things that made me fall in love with you we'd be here till next week."

"Bet my list would be longer."

She shook her head, faking exasperation. "You guys are always focussing on length."

He smiled and shifted position so they were chest against chest. "You are so much friskier than I ever imagined."

"I'm not a nun, Castle."

"I never thought you were."

Softly. "Can't wait to prove it to you."

He didn't say anything, simply stared at her, eyes gleaming.

"So what are you supposed to ask me?" she said, eventually.

"What?"

"On the phone. You told Alexis you'd ask me something."

"Let's go inside. I'll ask you there."

"Where?'

"Along there."

He straightened and she released one arm, spun around to face the direction he was looking. They started walking, his arm around her shoulder, her arm around his waist.

"So what is it? Strip joint?" she asked.

"Do you really think I'd take you to a strip joint?"

"Well, you said it was someplace important to you when you were much younger."

"Yeah, but if it _was_ a strip joint, do you really think I'd be taking you there?"

"Depends how important it was to you."

"It's not a strip joint."

"Sorry. You're upmarket. Gentleman's club."

"I can take you to a strip joint if you really want."

"I should take you to some of the clubs I've been to."

"There are times I still don't know if you're joking."

"That's the idea."

"When I learn all your tones—"

"Those are the tones I'm never teaching you."

They approached an entrance leading below the pavement and he stopped. She looked up at the awning over the entrance.

"_The Old Haunt_," she murmured.

"Heard of it?"

"No."

"It's legendary. All the great writers drank here."

She nodded, understanding. "Including you."

"I wrote most of _In A Hail Of Bullets_ in one of the booths."

She quickly looked up at him. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"This is where you became you?" she breathed, smiling, looking deep into his eyes.

He was a littled startled by her reaction. "I… suppose you could put it like that."

"Where Richard Rodgers became Richard Castle," she said, as if she couldn't quite believe the words she was saying.

He looked down at her, pleased and puzzled, but she turned to look up at the sign on the awning, eyes still glittering, smile shining.

"Yes…" he said, unsure how to react.

She released him and peered down the entrance, eyes showing her anticipation. "You never said it was _this_ important."

"Well, there's…" he began then let his voice fade as realisation clicked.

"This is like… like Shakespeare's birthplace."

"Um, I wouldn't—" He stopped, not wanting to spoil this moment for her.

She shrugged, only slightly annoyed. "Okay, fine. That's an exaggeration. But this is where you started on the road to becoming the youngest author to win the _Tom Straw Award for Mystery Literature_. For your _first_ novel," she said, emphatically.

She spun around and saw the amused and amazed look on his face and halted, self-consciousness flooding through her as she again turned the cutest shade of pink he had ever seen.

She glanced shyly down at the pavement, shaking her head at herself before looking back up at him, amused at her own embarrassment.

"I just totally fangirled, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, smiling, opening his arms to let her stumble into them and embrace him.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Don't apologise. You have just shot my ego up into the stratosphere."

"I suppose this is the best demonstration about how important Richard Castle the writer is to me."

"If it can make you feel like that it's the best demonstration that what I'm doing isn't worthless."

She looked up at him, horrified he could think that. "Of course it isn't worthless, Rick."

"I just meant—"

"Even… even your worst book at least diverted me, gave me a few hours break, gave me the chance to recharge and go out there again the next day and deal with all the shit that I see on the job. And your best…"

He stared at her, breathing slowly, waiting.

"Your best…" she repeated before falling silent.

He swallowed, still staring at her as she dropped her head to his chest, arms tightening their embrace.

"Don't say that again," she mumbled.

"I won't," he promised, softly.

He brought his hand up to gently stroke her hair.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "You just pushed a button."

"Not the button I was hoping to push."

She laughed against his chest, then lifted her face to smile at him. "Yeah, you better improve your aim, buster."

Long pause. "Shall we go in?"

"Can… can I fangirl again and have you stand there so I can take a photo?"

He laughed. "Of course."

She released him and reached into her pocket for her phone while he walked over to stand in front of the awning.

"How do you want me to pose?" he asked.

"Just be natural."

He stuck his thumbs in his belt and turned his head, looking up and to the left.

"Do you think I should have a pipe or a cigar?" he asked.

"I said 'natural,'' she growled through gritted teeth.

"Spoilsport."

He shrugged his shoulders to loosen them then stood straight, looking at her, softly smiling.

She took the photo, then another.

"Okay," she said with mock sarcasm. "Thank you for containing yourself for five seconds."

"My pleasure."

She put her phone back into her pocket and walked over to him.

"So now can we go in?" he asked.

"Lead the way, Shakespeare."

They slowly walked underneath the awning and into the entrance of _The Old Haunt_.

* * *

Kate looked around, taking in the atmosphere, the lazy sound of piano underpinning everything.

"It's like we've stepped back into the '20s," Rick murmured beside her.

"It does," she said. "I mean, that—" She pointed at the switched-off television on the wall. "—wouldn't have been there in the '20s and the lights are modern but the rest…"

"It's great, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful, Castle," she breathed.

"It started off as a blacksmith servicing the local constabulary and then as the area around it became a little more upmarket a local councillor decided he would try making it a slightly more… sophisticated bordello than the norm in these parts."

She was both shocked and amused. "A councillor?"

"He didn't broadcast it to the world but they've traced the money trail back to him."

"You've googled it?"

"I've got a book about it."

"I'd love to read it."

"Remind me next time you come over."

"So what happened to the bordello?"

"Vice raids, basically. Dried up the clientele so another councillor decided to – somewhere around the early teens, I think – turn it into a casino then, when Prohibition hit, turn it into a speakeasy."

She shook her head. "Prostitution, gambling and bootlegging. Gosh, our politicians were wonderful back then."

"But can't you see the walls just… vibrating with the history of all that glamour and debauchery?"

She looked at him, smiling at his enthusiasm. "I can. Not sure about the smell of stale beer but I can see why you liked coming here."

His face fell and he looked at her. "We can go somewhere else, if you like," he said quickly.

"No," she said, even more quickly, kicking herself mentally. "I'll get used to it and this… this is _you_, Rick. I want to see _you_, experience _you_."

He smirked. "Well-"

"You know what I mean."

He looked at her for a moment, then gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"So how long since you've been here?"

"I came here once after Alexis was born and that was it."

The rhythm of the piano changed and he looked up, face shining in recognition. He released her hand and hurried over to the piano.

"Eddie," he said. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered, Ricky," Eddie said, lifting one hand from the piano to quickly shake hands before returning it to the keyboard. "You had me play it every time you came in for nearly three years."

Rick quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out a wad of notes and removed one, slipped it into the tip jar before returning the notes to his pocket.

"Thanks kindly," said Eddie.

Rick sensed Kate sidling up beside him at the same moment Eddie glanced at her.

"Oh, Eddie," Rick began, "This is Kate. Kate, this is Eddie."

"Good evening, Kate," Eddie said, again lifting his hand from the piano to gently take hers and raise it to his lips to kiss it.

She looked up at Rick, smiling, eyes shining as Eddie returned his hand to the piano. Rick smiled back at her, giving an impressed half-nod.

"That was pretty good disarming there, Eddie," Rick smirked, adopting his Bogie impersonation, "but you better warn the bossman. Kate here's from Vice. Raid's going down tonight."

"I'm not—" she began.

Rick whispered out the side of his mouth. "Vice sounds better than Homicide."

She did her best to stop herself giggling.

"I'll let Billy know," Eddie said.

Rick frowned. "Billy? Where's Leo?"

Eddie nodded over toward the bar and Rick turned, scanning past the bartender idly wiping a glass.

"Where?"

"The urn," Eddie said. "You hadn't heard?"

Rick let out a sad soft sigh and shook his head. "No."

Kate gently reached out and brushed his hand.

"Back in '97," Eddie said.

"That's a shame," Rick murmured.

"He had a good run. It was painless," Eddie said.

"Thanks, Eddie," Rick said absently and walked over to the bar. Kate watched him go but stayed where she was for the moment.

"So, Kate," began Eddie, "Any requests?"

Kate turned to him and smiled, reaching into the bag still slung over her shoulder. "Let me think…"

"Rick's already put in a huge tip."

Kate took out a couple of notes and put them in the jar. "I'd feel guilty if he didn't like the song."

"Thanking you and what's your choice?" Eddie smiled at her. "Not _Piano Man_," he added quickly.

She laughed. "How about _Your Song_?"

"My pleasure, ma'am," Eddie said and segued the tune into _Your Song_, softly beginning to sing. Kate thought his voice was rough but beautiful.

"Thanks, Eddie," she said and turned, slowly walking over to Rick who was leaning against the bar, staring at the photo above the urn that was sitting in pride of place directly opposite him.

She put her hand gently on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked softly.

He was silent a few moments before speaking. "It just hit me when Eddie said. I never realised how much I cared for that foul-mouthed old man."

"Who was he to you?"

"One of the kindest, gentlest men it's ever been my privilege to meet."

She smiled at the tenderness in his tone.

"You wouldn't know it if you didn't get to really know him," Rick continued. "He came across rough as guts, swore like a hundred sailors, pretended he hated everyone who walked down those stairs and most of the people who didn't. But…"

"Rough exterior, heart of gold?" she asked.

He nodded. "When Black Pawn was thinking of dropping me because _Death Of A Prom Queen_ tanked, Leo hosted – _hosted_ – at _his_ expense – the launch party for _Flowers For Your Grave_."

She smiled gently at him but didn't speak.

"I was able to pay him back the money but he didn't know if I'd ever be able to do that. I could have been a two-hit wonder for all he knew."

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed the bartender had moved a couple of steps closer.

"And remember that painful breakup I told you about and the binge I went on?" Rick continued.

"Yes," Kate murmured.

"Leo was the one who forced me to buy the apartment before I lost everything and _he_ was the one who got me writing again."

She tilted her head. "How did he do that?"

"Got me so hammered one night the hangover lasted for a week then sent me packing and told me I couldn't come back until I finished my next book."

He turned to look at her, smiling gently.

"So I went home and wrote _Hell Hath No Fury_."

She blinked and swallowed and he reached over to gently take her hand.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments then she glanced over at the photo above the urn.

"That's Leo?" she asked.

He nodded. "Leo the Legend. Don't know who the kid with him is."

The sound of glass against the counter startled them as the bartender stepped forward and placed two shotglasses before them.

"I'm the kid in the photo," the bartender said. "Donny."

He held out his hand and Rick took it – "Rick" - then it was Kate's turn to shake hands. "Kate."

"Leo was the nearest thing I had to a grandfather," Donny said.

"I'd say he was the nearest thing I ever had to a father," Rick said and the rawness in his voice was obvious. "And I've only just realised that."

Donny nodded then looked down at the shotglasses.

"Want them, don't want them, all the same to me" the bartender said. "They're on the house."

"Are you sure—" began Rick.

"Everything's on the house for you two tonight."

"Oh, we can't—"

"You've just given me a few more reasons to love Leo. Your money's no good here tonight."

Rick and Kate looked at each other, swallowed and nodded.

"Thanks," said Rick.

"Thank you," said Kate.

"You here for a meal?" Donny asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"Your usual booth is free, Mr Castle. I'll send someone over soon to take your order."

Rick's face brightened and he pressed his hand to his chest theatrically.

"Ah, I may have been gone, but I haven't been forgotten."

Donny snorted with a smile and walked away.

Rick turned to Kate and pointed to a booth behind them and to the left.

"That one over there."

"Lead the way, Rick," she began. "I'll bring the drinks."

He nodded and started to move toward the booth. She picked up the shotglasses and followed him.

They slid into the booth, either side of the table, and she placed the shotglasses between them then removed the bag from over her shoulder and placed it on the seat beside herself, sitting back.

"You've never met Donny before, have you?" she asked.

"Can't remember a kid being around when I was here."

"So how did he know this was your booth?"

He smiled and gestured toward the far end of the booth. "Take a look."

She looked in the direction of his gesture and saw a photo in a frame stuck on the wall at the end of the booth.

She sidled along the seat and studied the photo, a glorious smile rising on her face.

"Oh my god, Rick."

"That's at least fifteen years ago."

"You were so cute back then."

"Back then?"

"Yeah, back then."

He frowned at her.

"Well, you're not cute _now_," she said with a silent _Obviously_.

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Now you're ruggedly handsome. That's even better."

"Like a fine wine, I've matured."

"No, you've got older."

"Touché."

She sidled back along the bench then looked at the shotglasses.

"Shall we?" she asked.

He nodded and they picked up a shotglass each, held them toward the other.

"Can I say one first?" she asked.

He nodded, surprised.

"To Leo and all the people who fill our hearts when we didn't know they were empty."

"You remember the dedication?" he breathed.

"Every single one."

He looked at her unable to speak.

"You knew he was like a dad to you and you let him know it, too," she said, gently.

He swallowed, glanced away then back at her, hoping she understood everything he couldn't force past his aching throat.

"Yours now, Rick."

She waited while he pondered.

"To Leo," he finally said, his voice raw. "Literally, a man of few words but the one he used most often he used most beautifully and the angels in the heavens should be drinking in celebration that he ever joined their midst."

"To Leo," she said softly as they clinked glasses then she knocked back the shot, did everything she could not to cough it back out.

He put down his empty glass and noticed her reaction. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Not my drink," she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"Do you want me to get some water?"

"I'll be fine," she said, patting her chest.

"Sure?"

She nodded. "Won't kill me."

He sat back, watching as she recovered her composure

"When was the last time you saw him?" she managed to ask.

"A few weeks after Alexis was born. I came in with a whole brag book of photos and we sat here looking at them and the whole time he was telling me she had to be someone else's kid because there was no way someone that beautiful could come from me."

"He's wrong," she said softly.

"He was just ragging on me."

She gazed adoringly at the sparkle in his eyes as he was lost in his memories.

"Y'know," he said, thoughtfully. "It never clicked with the name. Leo here. Our Leo. And there are a lot of differences between them – obviously - but deep down, they're two of the greatest men I've ever met."

"I wish I could have met the one here."

"I'm glad you didn't. He would have charmed you off into one of the surviving rooms from the old bordello before I had a chance to finish saying 'This is—'."

"Now I _really_ wish I could have met him."

He smiled at her then looked around, searching for an elusive memory. He stood.

"I'll be back in a minute. Got to go point Percy at the porcelain."

She frowned up at him in puzzlement. "What?"

"Hit the head."

"I understood what you meant but where the hell did you pick that one up?"

"I took Alexis on a tour around Australia when she was seven. I always thought they spoke English down there."

She smiled softly up at him as he started to walk away.

"Rick," she said and he stopped to look at her.

"Hmm?"

She reached out and gently grabbed his hand.

"I love you," she said, "and every minute I'm spending with you today I'm loving you more."

His eyes crinkled at her and he squeezed her hand gently before letting go and moving away.

She glanced after him for a moment then sat back, looking around. Her gaze fell on the bag beside herself and she reached for it.

* * *

She was dragged from her reverie as he sat back down on the other side of the table, glancing at the coke sitting in front of himself and the remaining part of the one sitting in front of her.

"I was just about to send out a search party," she said.

"I bumped into a couple of fans. Talked to them for a few minutes. Signed autographs."

She smiled at him, eyes beginning to gleam. "I bet you enjoyed that."

"They were a couple of guys, up from Florida for the week, and yes, I did enjoy it, thank you very much."

"Good."

"I don't only have female fans, you know."

"I know."

He looked around the table, searching. "So, um, have they come for our order, yet?"

She nodded. "I ordered for you."

"I'm not really up for something heavy tonight—"

"Don't worry. It's just light. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you."

"And if you don't you can order something else and I'll make sure Donny takes payment for what I got you even if I have to put it in his tip jar."

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, nodding slightly at her before taking a sip from his coke.

She sat back, glancing at him before glancing around the bar then glancing back at him again.

She picked up her coke to take a sip.

He looked at her, took a deep breath, looked around the bar then looked back at her before noticing something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked down at a small square brown paper bag sitting on the table near his right arm.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at her.

She shrugged, pursed her lips momentarily.

He picked up the bag then looked at her, ostentatiously glancing to each side before whispering loudly, "Did you get me one of those special books for my birthday?"

She snorted a "Tchah!" before saying, "You're going to have _me_ soon and you think I'd buy you a distraction?"

He smiled then remembered. "Oh, speaking of birthdays, that's what Alexis wanted me to ask you about. It's my birthday soon—"

"I know. April 1st."

He smirked. "You're a member of my fansite, aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's in your police file."

"Damn."

"But the Universe does have a remarkable sense of irony, doesn't it?"

He smiled through gritted teeth, his eyes gleaming. "Anyway. Kate. Alexis was wondering if I'd asked you to come to my private birthday party."

She blinked and swallowed.

"I don't know if you know," he continued, "but some years I have two parties. One on my actual birthday which is a private one – just family – and a public celebrity bash. This year the private one is Wednesday of next week and the public one is the following Saturday and you're invited to both but we all would like you to come to the private one."

She was incredibly touched but said in a small voice, "I'm not family."

He looked at her as if he was looking over a pair of glasses. "Seriously? You're my girlfriend and, if things work out—"

She sat forward in alarm. "Rick, I've accepted I can tell you I love you on our first date but talking _marriage_—"

"Who said anything about marriage? I just thought we'd shack up together."

She relaxed and giggled, her shining smile brighter than her glittering eyes. "I'd love to come, Rick. Thank you."

Formally. "No, thank _you_."

Just as formally. "No, thank _you_."

Equally as formal. "No, thank _you_."

"Are you Chip or are you Dale?"

"They're both boys so it really doesn't work."

"I can rock a three piece."

He realised he was still holding the paper bag.

"So what _is_ in here?"

She said nothing, simply looked at him.

He shook his head and opened the paper bag, reaching in to take out an intact but very worn paperback.

She tried to pretend she wasn't intensely interested in his reaction.

He tried to pretend he didn't notice as he put the paper bag on the table.

He recognised the book and drew in a slow breath before turning it over almost reverently to stare at the cover of a turn-of-the-century edition of _Hell Hath No Fury_.

"I'm sorry it's so battered," she said, almost ashamed. "I wish I'd looked after it better, but—"

"No, Kate," he said and forced himself to tear his gaze away from the cover and look at her. "This… this shows that this is a well-loved book. This… this means it means something to you. Even if you hadn't told me I could tell just by looking at it that this means something to you."

He glanced back at the cover and placed the book gently on the paper bag before looking at her.

"That's what I write for. Not the awards – even though they can be nice. Not the money - although I'll take it and run. To have my words mean something to someone."

She looked at him for a long moment, smiling softly then began a recitation.

"'_She wanted to hit someone. She wanted to hit anyone. She wanted to take her fist and pummel a face until fragments of bone were buried in her knuckles. She wanted to dance naked across prostrate bodies and feel the snap of ribs beneath her feet. She wanted to destroy, to obliterate, to annihilate. She wanted the pain to stop.'"_

He looked at her for a long moment and swallowed.

"I've been writing training manuals for budding psychopaths, haven't I?"

She curled her lips into a brief smile. "I was so angry," she began. "Angry at the bastard who killed her. Angry at dad for not being there for me." She hesitated and he could hear the shame that still lingered. "Angry at mom for not being there for me."

He spoke softly, gently. "Grief isn't rational, Kate."

She nodded. "The first few weeks after it happened I'd go to the rink every day and just skate for hours until it closed. I needed to get away from everyone I knew, be alone, get out some of that anger."

"Did it help?"

"Uh-huh. I'd get home exhausted and crash and was too tired to dream. To have nightmares, really."

She reached across the table and picked up the book, looked at it in gentle reverie as she continued talking.

"But then one day I popped into a bookstore – don't know why. I hadn't planned it. And I was scanning the shelves and that title leapt out at me."

Her finger gently traced the first letter of the last word of the title.

"_Hell Hath No Fury_. Fury."

She put the book on the table near her.

"So I bought it and took it home and read it that night and it was the first time since it happened that I felt someone understood what I was feeling."

She looked up at Rick and there was a gentle but firm defiance in her posture and her tone.

"I don't care if '_they'_ don't think it's great literature. I don't care if _you_ don't think it's great pulp fiction. This spoke to me more than anything _'they'_ want me to read or anything else _you've_ ever written."

He inhaled slowly then exhaled even more slowly and spoke in the tenderest tone she had ever heard from him. "I won't mock you for liking it again, Kate."

She shook her head, her eyes as bright as the sun, her smile as wide as the universe. "Mock away, Rick. You can't ever make me feel ashamed for loving this."

He stared at her for a long moment and her clear gaze remained with him.

"Every moment I spend with you," he murmured, "I love you more and more."

She just smiled at him.

He breathed deeply a few times then spoke softly. "Kate, I know this is so far beyond inadequate but would you like me to sign this for you?"

The love in her smile lit up the bar and her voice was no more than a whisper as she picked up the book from the table and handed it to him. "Open it."

His mouth dropped open as he understood.

Gently, reverently, he took the book from her, slowly opened it to the dedication page where he saw his words in Garamond and saw his words in curling black ink.

"'_The goal is important but keep your eyes open during the journey. You never know what you may find_,'" he murmured.

"Or what may find you," she murmured.

He looked up at her.

"When?"

"During the _Storm Warning_ tour. I waited in line for an hour. I bought three copies of _Storm Warning_ but only asked you to sign that and you signed all four."

"I wish I could remember," he breathed.

"You've met thousands, tens of thousands, maybe hundred of thousands of people at book signings in the last seven years. Why should you remember me?"

"Did I know?"

"I never said anything but I think you sensed… something. You were so very kind to me."

"What did I say?"

"That I should go out back and get my panties off and you'd be there in ten minutes."

Horrified. "To you? I didn't?"

She laughed. "No, you said that you knew I was one of the weird fans since I liked _Hell Hath No Fury_ but you wouldn't hold it against me because the security guards were coming in thirty seconds to take me away."

He relaxed as he filed away this tone for future reference. "I definitely didn't say that."

"Uh-huh, you did. You were so funny and so self-deprecating and so sweet. You asked me what I did and I said I was in my first year on the force and you wondered if I thought you were writing reference books for serial killers."

He put the book gently back on the paper bag and sat back, staring at her.

"You said you hoped I enjoyed _Storm Warning_ and I said I would keep enjoying them as long as you kept writing them."

She sat forward, took a sip of her coke.

"And then you said – and this is the really freaky bit – you said that if you ever got sick of writing Derrick Storm, you just might decide to write about a young female rookie during her first year on the force."

His mouth dropped open. "I didn't."

"You did. Imagine how—" She hummed _The Twilight Zone_ theme. "—that was when Roy told me I was going to be your muse."

He was shaking his head in disbelief, trying to remember her.

"Did I say anything else?"

"Yes, you said you were sorry but you had to keep the line moving but you really enjoyed talking to me and you hoped I would come visit you again on the next book signing tour and then you took my hand and kissed it and that's the last I saw of you in person until I walked in on the _Storm Fall_ launch party."

"Oh, Kate…" He wished the table wasn't between them.

"Just one question."

"Anything."

"Going by your reaction a minute ago – is that what you would say to them?"

"What?"

"'Get your panties off and I'll meet you out back in ten minutes.'"

His mouth struggled to form words and she giggled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Here comes the food. I'm just going to go take a tinkle and you can start thinking of a good answer."

She stood and he watched her go and he knew his love for her would keep increasing until the day he died.


	19. Drinks At The Old Haunt

**Author's Notes: They're getting a little friskier.**

**I hope you like this.**

**PS. I've changed Kate's age for something from her youth.**

**PPS. I don't own _Castle_ but I love it.**

**PPPS. I also love _Firefly_ and _Serenity_. Just sayin'.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Drinks At **_**The Old Haunt**_

He was typing on his phone and didn't look up when she returned to the booth and sat down.

"I'm back," she said.

"I thought you'd fallen in."

"And you didn't come to rescue me?"

"Figured you could swim."

She leaned forward slightly, elevating her head as she looked at his phone then she bit her lip and sat back.

She looked at the plates and beer bottles in front of them.

"You haven't touched your food, babe" she said.

"It's rude to start eating without your guest present, sweetheart," he said distractedly.

She shook her head slightly, took a sip from her beer and waited.

He finally finished typing and put his phone in his pocket, looking up at her.

She picked up her knife and fork and looked at her plate to make a decision about where to start and he could see she was trying to pretend not to be curious.

He smirked softly. "I'll tell you about that later – not tonight – but don't worry, it's nothing related to you."

She looked up, her skin tinged pink at being caught. "You're spending time on our first date thinking about something other than me? I'm offended."

"You were away too long. I'd forgotten who I was on a date with."

"Out of sight, out of mind? Am I going to have to cuff you to the bed when I go to work?"

"Why only when you go to work?"

"I think I'll let that one go."

"I know it's not because you're embarrassed."

"Definitely not embarrassed. Although…" She glanced in the vague direction of the bar and lowered her voice, adopted mock concern. "Do you think Donny's still listening to us? 'Cause that might be embarrassing. I wouldn't want _that_ to get on Page Six."

"Do you remember reading an item about me, Stephen King, Peter Straub and six Rockettes in a naked conga line in an unnamed New York bar?"

She stared at him, stunned and amused. "No."

"That's because it didn't happen but they are _very_ discreet here."

She couldn't stop giggling as she stared at him with gleaming eyes. "I can't get that image out of my head now."

"We could create our own version tonight if you want."

"I think I'll need a few more drinks under my belt before that'll happen."

"I notice you didn't say 'no'."

She smiled and waggled her eyebrows at him, tongue poking between her teeth.

He smiled and picked up his knife and fork, glancing down at his plate.

"Thank you," he said. "This is absolutely perfect."

"We really can be freakishly in sync, can't we?"

"Do you think that's a problem?"

Emphatically. "No. It's just…" She sighed and he heard the soft amazement in her voice. "I've never had that with anyone before. Beyond a simple 'jinx'."

She saw a flicker pass through his eyes.

"It's an amazing feeling," he said and she thought she heard a rawness deep beneath his tone.

* * *

She waved her fork around but waited until she was able to swallow her mouthful of schnitzel before speaking.

"It was an awesome series," she said indignantly.

"It was cheesy. It ignored the laws of both physics _and_ good storytelling," he scoffed.

She put down her fork and started tapping the table emphatically as she spoke. "It found a great metaphor for leaving home for the first time and finding your identity and making a difference and it told its stories in big bold primary colours."

He waved his arm dismissively. "It's all phony melodrama and lifeless acting."

"Lieutenant Chloe was an incredible character. She looked absolutely gorgeous and yet she was still a scientist _and_ a warrior and she didn't care what anybody thought about her and Stephanie Frye brought her so amazingly to life."

"Why couldn't you just like good science fiction? Like _Star Trek_, _Battlestar Galactica_, _The Mal Reynolds Show_? Instead of something that barely managed to scrape through to twelve episodes?"

"_The Mal Reynolds Show_ only lasted fourteen episodes."

"_And_ a movie."

"A movie that tanked," she snorted derisively.

"It didn't tank," he protested defensively.

"And yet there's no sign of a sequel. That says something, doesn't it?"

"Millions of people still love it all these years later."

"Millions of people still love _Nebula-9_ all these years later."

He tried to contain a laugh. "I can't believe we're going to break up over such a lousy science fiction show."

She tried to contain her grin. "You'd actually break up with me over this?"

"Liking _Hell Hath No Fury_ is one thing but _this_? How can I be in love with a woman whose taste is so questionable?"

"Considering I've had the hots for you for ten years then, yeah, I suppose my taste _is_ pretty damn questionable."

He put down his knife and fork and leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "You've had the hots for me from the beginning?"

She leaned forward, eyes shining. "Well, I was an impressionable girl going through a trying time and I was confusing my fantasies about your author photo with reality."

He sat back, smiling, spoke softly. "You really do love that show, don't you?"

She sat back, smiling, spoke warmly. "I understand why you hate it."

"So what if I hate it? I love that you love it. As long as you don't make me watch it."

"Well, if they ever make a movie I plan on being first in line to see it and I was hoping to have company."

"Wild horses—"

"I'd wear my Lieutenant Chloe costume."

He took out his phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, frowning.

"Checking out what Lieutenant Chloe wore."

She smiled and took out her own phone and started typing.

"Hmmm," he said. "You have a costume like this?"

"Uh-huh," she said, still typing on her phone. "Used to dress up as her all the time and go to cons."

"You will have to wear this at Halloween."

"If you want me to wait that long, okay, but maybe I can give you an incentive for sooner."

She showed him the photo on her phone.

"Castle, you're drooling."

* * *

She picked up the last fry from her plate, dipped it in the sauce then brought it toward her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was watching her and she smiled, glanced quickly around to see if anybody else was watching then tilted back her head before parting her lips.

He wondered if she could get arrested for eating a fry like that in public.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked.

"Definitely," he breathed hoarsely.

"Then my years of practicing before the mirror weren't wasted."

"Why would you practice that?"

"So I can get the response you just gave me."

"Why would you have wanted that response?" he said before realising how stupid that sounded.

"You do realise I'm not a virgin, don't you?" she cautiously smirked before studying his response.

He laughed softly, shaking his head at himself. "I need another drink."

"I'll get them," she offered, relaxing.

"Thank you," he said and she noticed an odd tone in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I need to just sit here for a while."

She smiled at him, eyelids half-lowering as she stared.

"Dilemma. Dilemma," she muttered.

"What dilemma?"

"Do I want to get a show of my own?"

"I don't think this is the place for _my_ show."

She bit her lip, stared at him for a moment longer. "Same again?" she finally asked.

"Uh-huh."

She stood and he watched the accentuated movements of her hips as she walked over to the bar.

She glanced back over her shoulder to check whether he was watching and smiled softly at him, eyes smouldering.

His phone rang and he glanced at the Caller ID before raising it to his ear and returning his gaze to Kate who was leaning over the bar and talking to Donny.

"Hello, Mother," Rick said into his phone.

"Hello, Richard," Martha replied. "You're sounding quite chipper."

"I am," he said, wondering if it was creepy checking out Kate's curves while talking to his mother.

"Your date with Katherine going well, is it?"

"If she was sitting next to me I'd tell you it's probably been satisfactory since she hasn't shot me yet but since she isn't here I'll tell you it's the best date I've ever been on in my life."

"Weeell," Martha said, dragging out the word, "considering how many you've been on that's quite an achievement."

"Moth-er!"

"Oh, Richard, you know I'm just teasing you."

"What can I do for you, Mother?"

"Have you asked Katherine to your birthday celebrations?"

"Yes, I have."

"And…?"

"And what, Mother?" he asked, watching Kate stroll slowly, sultrily back to the booth, beers in hand.

"Don't play that game with me tonight, Richard. The quicker I get an answer the quicker you can get back to your date."

"She said 'yes' to the private one. She's thinking about the other one."

"Magnificent. Is she there?"

He watched Kate sit down, placing one beer in front of him, holding the other beer in her hand, looking at him queryingly.

"She's just come back," he said, giving Kate a look of gratitude as he picked up his beer.

"Excellent. Pass your phone over to her."

His look changed to wariness. "Why?"

"Because I need to speak with her."

"Why?"

"Are you going to play this game as well, Richard?"

"Fine, but I'll put you on speaker."

"Oh, give me Katherine's number and I'll call her myself."

"I'm handing you over now, Mother."

He took the phone from his ear, passed it across the table to Kate who took it, puzzled, and raised it to her ear as he picked up his beer and took a deep gulp.

"Hello, Martha," Kate said into the phone.

"Hello, Katherine, dear. We can go through the pleasantries in a moment but can you ask Richard to leave you alone for a few minutes so we can talk?"

"Sure," Kate said into the phone, even more puzzled, before looking at Rick. "Rick, can you push off for a few minutes so Martha and I can talk?"

"'Push off'?"

"Yes, go away, depart, exit stage left, vamoose, scram, skedaddle."

"Did you swallow a thesaurus?"

"Please."

"Only because you're so adorable."

He stood and she smiled up at him, mouthed _I love you_ then turned her attention to the phone.

"Okay, Martha, Rick's walking away now. What's up?"

"How are you, Katherine? Is the date going well?"

"If Rick was here I'd say 'ehh, it's alright, considering the company' but since he isn't here I'll say this is absolutely the best date I've ever had in my life. You raised an amazing son, Martha."

"Thank you, dear," Martha said quietly before continuing, "but you've been an incredibly positive influence on Richard, too, you know. I haven't seen him this happy since… well, anything related to Alexis aside, I haven't ever seen Richard happier than he has been since he started dating you."

"We haven't been dating until today."

"Oh, whatever game you've played with yourselves, Katherine, I'm too old and been around the block too many times to play into it."

Kate grinned and her eyes shone. "This is our first date, Martha," she protested with a smile in her voice.

"It may be your first formal date, Katherine, but a rose by any other name and all that nonsense."

Kate smothered the laugh that burst forth before she could stop it. "What can I help you with, Martha?"

"It's about Richard's birthday…"

* * *

Rick leant against the upright piano, looking down at Eddie as the piano man played a sprightly tune.

"You've got three daughters, Eddie. How do you deal with it when the women in your life gang up on you?"

"That's why I have an evening job, Rick. Less opportunity."

Rick felt a hand running over the back of his jeans and looked down to see Kate standing beside him, holding out his phone.

"All done," she said.

Rick took his phone then felt her hand squeeze.

"Uh-uh," he admonished gently. "Remember what we said?"

"_You_ said no touching the fun bits until after the date was over," she said, moving her arm to wrap around his waist. "If I had my way, we'd have been touching the fun bits all day," she almost purred.

Rick looked down at her then glanced at Eddie who was watching his hands move across the keyboard while failing to conceal a smile.

"Except for lunch with my dad," Kate continued before her face froze and she glanced at Eddie out of the corner of her eye.

"Eddie," Rick began, trying to keep his voice neutral. "This is Kate. Kate, this is Eddie."

"Good evening, Kate," said Eddie, trying to conceal the smile in his voice.

Kate buried her burning face against Rick's shoulder, trembling with embarrassed laughter. "Sorry, Eddie," she managed to get out.

"Don't apologise, Kate. It's good seeing Rick happy."

Kate raised her head, looking up at Rick who was grinning down at her, adoration in his eyes.

"This is why you're dangerous, Rick. You make me forget myself."

Rick hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll remind you who you are."

"You already do," she breathed.

He frowned in puzzlement but she turned away.

"Eddie, did I leave enough for another request? My bag's back over there."

"You left your bag at the table?" Rick asked, concerned, looking over toward the booth.

"It'll be safe," she said, reassuringly.

"This is a great bar, Kate, but—"

Kate gently squeezed his waist. "Everybody who works here has been steering people away from us since we sat there."

"They have?"

"Yes."

"I didn't notice that."

"Well, _I'm_ the trained detective."

He failed at giving her his version of her glare.

"What would you like, Kate?" Eddie asked.

She looked up at Rick as she spoke. "_Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?_"

Rick smiled as he bent down to kiss her. "And you have the nerve to call me a sentimentalist."

* * *

He was leaning against the rear of his side of the booth, legs spread along the seat.

Her legs were spread along the bottom of the U defining the rear of the booth as she leaned against him, his arm gently wrapped around her waist.

She took a sip from her beer then placed it on the table.

"That's what I mean," she said. "You make me feel as I remember feeling when she was alive and even if you'd given me that for only one moment, that's more than anyone else has been able to do."

He noticed how much stronger, how much less… brittle she sounded than when she had first told him about her mother.

"I suppose I built up a wall after she was murdered and dad lost himself for a while. After I lost… that special guy I mentioned."

She leant her head back to look up at him, looked into his eyes a moment before looking away again, satisfied.

"It was a way of protecting myself so I could never be hurt again. It wasn't worth it to allow anyone the opportunity to hurt me," she said.

He looked gently down at her, not speaking.

"But that's not true." She held up the bracelet. "This is reminding me that that's not true. This is – _you_ are - helping me remember parts of myself I had forgotten even existed."

She sat up, swung her legs around and sidled back over to him, snuggling into him as he put his arm around her. She rested one leg on top of his.

She looked up at him, eyes softly moving all over his face.

"You're showing me that I can still love her, try to find justice for her and everybody else who has suffered what we have – and also take just a little bit of happiness for myself."

He smiled down at her, eyes softly shining.

"A lot of happiness," she corrected.

He bent his head down toward her and their lips and tongues played joyfully for a while.

When they broke apart, she stared at him for a long moment then lowered her head.

"Sorry, I keep getting a bit heavy for a first date."

He gently reached around to touch her face so she would look back at him.

"Never apologise for this, Kate," he said gently. "Okay?"

She nodded, soft smile on her lips.

"I told you," he continued. "If you ever have a need to talk about any of it – midnight, three am, five minutes before the premiere of the next _Star Wars_ film – I'm here."

She smiled up at him, raised her head to kiss him, settled back.

"Is there anything you want to know, Rick?"

"No, that's not—"

"Rick," she said gently, "is there anything you want to know?"

He took a sip from his beer, hesitated for a long moment then looked down at her. "What was it like for you when you first joined the force?"

She nodded, thought for a moment. "I thought it would be so easy when I managed to get to the twelfth. So easy to prove to the cops who gave up looking for that bastard how it should be done. I used to go down to the records room all the time, nearly every off-duty hour."

She snuggled closer to him and he gently tightened his embrace.

"I wasn't supposed to be there."

She placed her hand across his chest.

"Roy caught me once, at a desk, file on my lap, torch in hand."

"What did he say?"

"Told me to turn on the overhead light next time. Wouldn't bill me for it."

"He's a good man," he murmured.

"Sometimes I'd fall asleep down there overnight and he'd ask Leo to come down and wake me up."

He kept looking down at her, breathed slowly, didn't speak.

"I did that for three years. I never found anything new after the third week."

He closed his eyes, his heart aching for her and he was silent for a long time. "Were you alone?" he asked, eventually.

She shook her head. "I had that special guy I told you about."

"Good," he murmured.

"He helped me to stop."

"You listened to him?"

"He never told me to stop."

"What did he do?"

"He kept picking me up."

"So what made you stop?"

"I didn't want to fall down."

"You asked him for help?"

She nodded. "He took me to someone."

"And then?"

"After a year, I didn't fall down."

"Where is he now?"

She was silent for a long time. "We moved on."

He swallowed. "You really loved him," he said, gently.

She slowly circled her finger across his heart. "He used to be the one who got away."

"Used to be?"

"Until three months ago."

She looked up at him and saw his smile of understanding.

"Mind if I ask about him?" he asked.

"He was my training officer when I left the academy. He was the only one that understood the obsession that drove me."

"Were you together long?"

She smiled softly to herself. "He let me kiss him a few times when he knew I needed it but he said he was too old for me. That partners shouldn't get involved. Didn't stop me loving him anyway."

They lapsed into silence until she chuckled to herself.

"What?" he asked her.

"I just realised," she began. "The two men I have loved the most, I haven't slept with either of them."

"You're going to have a chance to rectify that with one of them."

She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Oh, great. You found Royce. I lost track of him years ago."

* * *

They were sitting in the corner of the booth, not touching, arms resting on the table, beers in hand, not talking, simply enjoying being in each other's presence.

"Kate?" he eventually murmured, thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at him.

"There's something that's been bugging me," he said, seriously.

"What?"

"It's something you said," he told her and he sounded even more serious.

"What did I say?" she asked, warily.

"Why did your frog want a cappuccino?"

She smiled, relaxing. "It's not that great a story."

"Tell me anyway."

She sighed with a smile, took a sip of beer and gathered her memories. "I spent a semester in Kiev between my junior and senior year and one weekend I went to Paris with a couple of the girlfriends I made there and we were sitting at an outside café and - and I have no idea where it came from - suddenly a frog about _this_ size landed on the edge of my coffee cup, spilling it everywhere and then just sat there. Just sat there. And the garçon came over and asked if there was anything wrong and I said, 'My frog would like a cappuccino'."

He grinned and chuckled softly.

"He looked at me like I was an idiot," she said, mock wounded.

"It sounds strange."

"Told you it wasn't a great story."

"It was beautiful." He leaned over and they playfully kissed. "Can I use it someday?"

"Can I get a writer's credit?"

"We'll talk."

They kissed again for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"So," she said. "Next subject."

He thought for a moment. "What were your original plans before you decided to become a cop?" he asked.

"I was going to be the first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court."

"Ah, there was going to be another lawyer in the family."

"I did a semester of pre-law at Stanford."

"I have no doubt that not only would you have been the first female Chief Justice but you would have been the youngest as well."

"And the sexiest."

"Goes without saying."

"You can say it, anyway."

"You were going to be the youngest, sexiest and first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court."

"You say the most wonderful things." She smiled at him with genuine adoration in her eyes.

"Do you miss the idea?"

She thought for a moment. "I like what I'm doing now. Finding justice for the victims. Giving their loved ones… something. A chance of finding some peace."

"Roy says you're the best he's ever seen."

"Roy's always buttering me up."

"I could do that."

"I've seen _Last Tango In Paris_. No, thank you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Of course it wasn't."

"Do you know why I started following you?"

"You wanted to get into my pants."

"Apart from that."

She grinned at him, biting her lip. "Why?"

"You were damn good at your job. I could tell that the first day."

She took a sip from her beer.

"It was easy to see you were carrying a lot of pain but you were putting all that pain into the investigation," he stated.

She looked at him and swallowed.

"You didn't let your ego get in the way when this jackass writer who made things up for a living was telling you that you were wrong even though _you_ were the one with the skills and the experience," he continued.

She shook her head slightly.

"You didn't give up on finding justice for Alison Tisdale and Marvin Fisk and Kendra Pitney and even Kyle Cabot. That poor bastard didn't deserve to be framed for murder."

She stared softly into his eyes.

"And you looked hot with those top two buttons undone."

She giggled and shook her head.

"I figured all of that was enough to create a character that would be as interesting and as successful for me as Derrick Storm had been," he finished.

She looked down at her hands for a long moment then back up at him.

"You think it was easy seeing my pain, Rick?" she began. "I've had boyfriends that lasted months who never even knew mom was dead. You saw my pain within a day."

His voice lowered. "It just seemed obvious to me."

She smiled at him then leaned forward, her lips brushing gently against his.

"You really are the most wonderful man I've ever met," she whispered.

* * *

Her head lay against his chest, her body spread along him, her legs stretching out between his. His hand rested gently on her hip.

"So, before you decided to become a writer what did you want to be?" she asked.

"Private Investigator."

"Really?"

"I was going to be Richard Marlowe, P.I."

"You would have made a good private dick."

He glanced down at her and she smiled back at him, eyebrows waggling again.

"I _was_ a good private investigator," he said. "I found out exactly who was feeding chocolate to Mrs Whitaker's new puppy."

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

"You really were smart as a kid. Did a lot of interesting things. No wonder you want to stay in that state."

"There's some grown-up things I like doing."

She smiled softly to herself. "I'm really glad about that."

"Did you have any interesting jobs when you were young, Kate?"

She hesitated a moment then spoke airily. "I did some modelling over the summer when I was eighteen."

"What type of modelling?" he asked slowly.

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "What type of modelling do you think I did?"

"_Victoria's Secret_?"

"All dressed down in my skimpies?"

"_Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue?"

"Dressed in a teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini with rivulets of cool clear water trickling down my skin?

"_Women &amp; Guns_?"

"Naked except for a gun held oh-so-strategically?"

"The reality's going to be so disappointing, isn't it?" he said.

She grinned and reached into her pocket for her phone.

"You tell me," she said as she searched her phone before handing it to him.

He stared at the photo, eyes shining. "Not disappointing at all," he said, softly.

"I did six photoshoots. Summer tennis wear, a couple of—" She rolled her eyes. "- 'New Elegance' spreads for H &amp; M, a sixties retro themed shoot for some magazine or other, a really hot and sexy one I did for Zach Gold before he became really famous in the industry and a 'family casual' shoot for a Target catalogue."

"Very diverse," he said, flicking through the other photos.

"Matilda King even called me up a year later and offered me a spread in _Modern Fashion_ but by that time I'd gone off modelling."

"Who's Matilda King?"

"You saw _The Devil Wears Prada?_"

"Uh-huh."

"Meryl Streep played the likeable version of her."

"Eeep," he shuddered theatrically.

"Do you want a copy of the shoots?"

"Does a bear—"

"Rook!"

"Yes, please."

"As long as you don't let Ryan and Esposito know."

"You've never told them?"

"They'd never stop ragging on me."

He handed the phone back to her. "You were so cute back then."

"Back then?" she asked, pretending to be offended.

"Well, you're beyond gorgeous now, obviously."

"Just for that I _might_ show you this other picture, after all."

"What picture?"

"Well, you looked so disappointed when there wasn't a bikini shoot that I thought I might show you a photo a girlfriend took of me at Miami Beach that summer."

She saw the stunned anticipation in his eyes and bit her lip.

"But I don't know if I should," she teased.

"I'll show you the photo of me dressed up as Binky Winky," he said quickly.

She giggled. "Okay, as long as you don't drool on me."

She searched her phone and then handed it to him.

He looked at the photo and drew in a sharp breath.

She smiled, shifted slightly then let out a startled "Oh."

"What?" he asked, looking at her, concerned.

She smiled up at him. "I think my new friend is waking up."

"Can you blame him?"

"Imagine if I told you about the nude modelling I did for the art classes at Stanford."

He just stared at her.

She glanced down then back at him. "Yep, definitely awake."

* * *

She was in his lap, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, their lips and tongues dancing together and when they finally broke apart it still took them a long time to recover.

She shifted position slightly and bit her lip, whispered softly into his ear. "I think my new friend is wanting to say 'hello'."

"Sorry, but you keep squirming."

"Don't apologise. I'd be offended if he didn't want to say 'hello'." She kissed him, softly, tenderly, her smouldering eyes looking into his as she said softly, sultrily. "I want him to say 'hello', Rick. I had hoped he'd say 'hello' last night, remember?"

"He'll say 'hello', Kate," he said softly, voice hoarse.

"I know," she said smiling then moved from his lap to snuggle against him. "But it's a conversation for later."

They settled into silence and the sounds of the piano and Eddie's singing floated to them.

"_This thing,_" she began singing softly, absently, "_called love._"

He looked down at her smiling.

"_Glad I got around to it,_" she continued.

"That's not the lyric," he said.

"Eddie can sing his song and I'll sing mine."

"You have a beautiful voice, Kate."

"Thank you."

"You do karaoke nights?"

"I do this great Michelle Pfeiffer from _The Fabulous Baker Boys_."

"You want to go over and ask Eddie if you can sing it?"

"That's the wrong sort of piano for _Making Whoopee_."

He was silent for a long time until she looked up at him, puzzled.

He frowned at her, annoyed with himself. "Now I don't have to bite my tongue, I can't think of anything to say."

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him between words. "Then don't say anything."

She settled back and reached for her latest beer.

"I can hear you anyway," she murmured, just before her hand knocked her bottle over.

He caught it before it spilled.

"Oops," she giggled.

"How much have you had to drink while I wasn't looking?"

"You've been watching exactly how much I've drunk."

"Have you been slipping out the back to chug down a few extras?"

"If I was going to slip out the back it wouldn't be to chug down a beer and I wouldn't be alone."

"Oh, who would be there with you?"

"Guess."

"Your motorcycle-riding doctor?"

"Is he still around?"

"He missed you."

"Let him."

"You don't want him?"

"Why would I want Nikki's Second Fantasy when I can have her first?"

"Can't think of a single reason."

She picked up her beer, took a sip and put it back, then a thought occurred and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Have you been seeing Jacinda behind my back?" she asked.

"Would I do that?"

"You have, haven't you?"

"She means nothing to me, Kate. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Cross my hearts."

"You have two hearts, Rick?" she whispered in mock awe.

"Yes."

"So you can be a double-crosser?" she smirked.

"Yours and mine," he said softly.

"You have my heart?" She feigned quiet, pleased astonishment.

"Don't I?"

"I was wondering where it got to," she murmured.

"Right here, Kate."

She looked up at him, suddenly serious. "You'll look after it, won't you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he whispered softly.

She smiled and settled contentedly against him. "I knew you would. That's why I gave it to you."

"You have mine, too, remember?"

"I know," she murmured before singing softly, "_Yes, I'm a lucky girl. Oh, I'm a lucky girl since I found you._"

"I thought I found you."

"Details."

They were silent for a while.

"Ryan and Espo overheard us talking about him," she eventually said.

"Who?"

"My motorcycle-riding doctor."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"How could I tell them I had an imaginary boyfriend? They'd think I was weird."

"You _are_ weird."

"I'm glad you love the weird ones," she breathed.

* * *

**Now they're getting friskier (especially Kate) I think I'll raise the rating to M with the next chapter to give myself a bit more leeway without becoming explicit (depending on your definition of explicit.)**

**I hope that won't cause any issues for anyone reading the story.**


	20. Last Drink

**Author's Note: Rated M**

**This is the longest chapter yet.**

**I have a real fear that this could be really stupid or really boring or both. I hope not. As you've seen in my previous ANs - I'm a lousy judge of my own work.**

**I think it fits within M territory. Please let me know if I'm wrong.**

**Thank you everyone for still continuing to read.**

**Thank you also for bringing this story to over 250 followers.**

** _Castle_ isn't mine. This chapter probably explains why that's a good thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Last Drink**

She fumbled with the key to her apartment, feeling his arms wrapped around her from behind as he pressed against her, brushing gentle kisses across her neck.

"Will you hurry?" he whispered.

"Well, if the light hadn't gone," she said.

"You haven't learned to find the hole in the dark?"

"Wouldn't that be your job?" she murmured and he smiled at the smirk in her voice.

"Not what I meant." He ran another series of kisses across her skin and she sighed softly.

"Stop distracting me, Rick," she protested, not meaning it.

"Which pocket's your phone in? I'll shine a light."

"Inside left," she said, still trying to find the keyhole, still burning from the pressure of him against her.

His hand reached beneath her coat, his entire palm sliding slowly across the curves of her left breast before reaching the inside coat pocket.

She drew in a sharp intake of breath. "That was one of the fun bits, Rick," she said with a smile.

"Paying you back for squeezing my butt."

"Fair exchange," she breathed and then tried to suppress a soft moan of desire.

"I'm not touching it now," he murmured, his hand fumbling in her inside coat pocket.

"You're touching another fun bit."

"I'm not."

She straightened, curving back against him, feeling her new friend pressing against her, all thought of finding the keyhole forgotten.

"I can feel you," she whispered.

"That's our fun bits touching, not me touching a fun bit," he whispered back.

"That's okay, then."

"Found it," he said, drawing his hand out of her coat, a soft light shining from her phone as he clutched it.

"Mmm," she purred, moving against him and smiling as she heard his soft intake of breath.

"I'll shine the light and you can open the door." His voice was a soft, hoarse murmur in her ear.

"I don't want to move," she whispered.

"You _are_ moving."

"Do you mind?"

"Your new friend doesn't." He bent his head to again trail kisses across her neck.

"I know," she breathed softly.

"I could step back."

"Don't."

"I won't."

"We _should_ move," she murmured.

"It's up to you," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, pressed harder against him and was gratified to hear another sharp intake of breath then she raised the keys and bent over the lock again.

He held the phone out to shine some light for her.

"Got it," she said triumphantly and opened the door.

He released her, stepping back and she gave a soft sigh of disappointment.

"Lead the way," he said, reaching down to pick up the bags at his feet.

She stepped into her apartment, switched on the light and he followed her, putting the phone in his pocket.

He put the bags to the side, closed the door and turned in time for her to push him back against the door, press into him, her hands on his cheeks, lips firm against his, tongue searching.

"Finally," she said when she broke from him.

"Finally?" he queried as he recovered.

"Finally I can shake hands with my new friend," she said, slipping her hand between them as she kissed him again.

"Date's not over, Kate," he said, gently but firmly grabbing her wrist and pulling her arm out to her side while he kissed her with a smile.

"Yes, it is," she said, giggling, slipping her other hand between them as she kissed him once more.

"We're still on the date," he said, gently but firmly grabbing her other wrist and pulling her arm out to her other side as he kissed her around a grin.

"No, we're not." She smiled into a kiss, lifting her heels slightly to move against him.

"This is still part of the date," he said, trying to suppress a groan of desire.

"We're home. Date's over," she whispered through another kiss.

He released her arms, dropped his hands to her waist, kissing her once again. "We're at _your_ home. Date's not over."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her body even more firmly against him, kissed him and kissed him again. "You're going to stand there with my new friend knocking at my door begging to be introduced and tell me that the date's not over?"

"It's not over," he said, trying to stop himself laughing.

She kept grinding against him, kissing him softly. "_Your_ new friend has been aching to meet him. I've been promising her all day that she'd meet him tonight."

"We're still on our first date," he said and smothered the laugh that escaped.

"Don't laugh at me," she said, trying her best to sound annoyed as their kisses continued.

"I'm laughing at how you phrase things."

"If you didn't look so gorgeous I'd shoot you."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Why would you shoot me?"

"You won't let me play with my new friend even though the date's over. Definite grounds for a justified shooting."

"Date's not over until I walk out that door."

"No-o-o," she objected, still kissing him.

"Ye-e-es," he affirmed, still kissing her.

"Date should have been over when we walked out of _The Old Haunt_."

"That's not how it works."

"We should have been introducing our new friends in the back of the car."

"Date's over when we say good night and I head back to the loft."

"But that means our new friends won't be introduced."

"Not on our first date."

She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. "Seriously?"

"We had an agreement," he said, his gorgeous blue eyes gleaming and his beautiful lips softly smiling.

"It wasn't an agreement," she protested.

"It was so too an agreement."

"You just said let's limit ourselves to kissing and cuddling last night because you didn't want to sleep with me before the first date and this morning you said let's not touch the fun bits until after the first date because you still wanted to spend time just kissing and cuddling."

"And you said 'yes'."

"I said 'yes' because you sounded so sweet and looked like a puppy dog."

"You still said 'yes'."

"That's not fair."

He lowered his mouth to her neck and began kissing her gently. "You don't sound as if you think it's sweet now."

She tried not to respond to the feel of his lips against her skin. "No, because I've been creaming my jeans for this all day and I thought we'd be rolling around naked on the floor six seconds after we got in the door."

"We wouldn't even make it to the bedroom?"

"The way you were rubbing against me I thought we wouldn't even make it through the door," she almost moaned.

"I was just leaning over you to kiss you. You were the one giving me a vertical lap dance." He brushed more kisses across her tender neck.

"You were rock hard against my ass. What did you expect me to think you wanted me to do?"

"Control your wanton desires?" he asked as his kiss at her neck became stronger.

"Pot, meet kettle," she moaned softly, feeling the tug from his lips.

"We had an agreement," he murmured before increasing his kiss.

"It wasn't an agreement." She felt the strength of this kiss and drew in a quick breath.

"Yes, it was," he exhaled before moving his kiss on.

"It was made under duress," she said before pushing closer against him.

"Freely consented to," he rumbled as his kissing continued.

"I didn't know what I was agreeing to," she murmured, tingles running through her.

"You were completely _compos mentis_," he murmured, as her new friend got harder.

"I was hoodwinked."

"I told you the terms."

"They were too vague." She drew in a quick breath as he suddenly gave her another strong kiss.

"Not my fault if you misinterpreted their meaning." He kissed tenderly around reddening skin.

"I want a ruling."

"The date is still on."

"I want another ruling."

"The date isn't over."

"I want a third ruling."

"We're still on our first date."

"The adjudicator's a jackass." She tilted her head, offering more of her neck to him, breathed softly and slowly as he continued his kissing.

"He's ruggedly handsome."

"Jackass. Just a jackass."

"He thinks highly of you," he said, moving his lips higher on her neck.

"I want to appeal."

"You already do."

"Appeal that stupid ruling," she said with a smile then drew in another quick breath at the feel of this kiss.

"On what grounds?" He gently kissed the mark he had left.

"The adjudicator's biased."

"He loves you."

"See? Biased."

"You don't like him?"

"I love him," she breathed, curling tighter against him.

They said nothing more as he kissed around her neck, leaving another reddening area accompanied by her short sharp gasp.

He slowly tightened his embrace of her then kissed each hickey tenderly. "Feeling better?"

"No."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Now?"

"No."

He kissed her lips gently. "Now?"

"No."

He kissed her again. "I've run out of ideas."

"No, you haven't."

"I think I have."

She pushed gently back from him and his arms released her.

She looked suspiciously into his gleaming, shining, glittering eyes, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow as she contemplated for a few moments before gazing below his belt.

"Well, the blood's all gone to the right body part," she said, before looking back at his face. "Shame it doesn't seem to know what it's supposed to do next."

"It knows what it's supposed to do next."

"Then why isn't it doing it?"

"We had an agreement."

"Tchah," she said, rolling her eyes and turning away to walk toward her island counter. "I need a drink," she muttered.

He smiled and his eyes gleamed as he watched her walk to the fridge, open it and take out a beer.

"Help yourself if you want one," she said, opening the bottle and tossing the lid in the sink before taking a swig.

He walked over to her, his smile still shining, his eyes still gleaming.

"Probably shouldn't," he said. "'It provokes the desire but takes away the performance.'"

"The desire's obvious but it doesn't seem that there's going to be any performing happening here tonight," she said drily and he could see she was trying to conceal a smirk.

His smile changed to a grin and he stepped closer to her.

She turned to face him, staring into his eyes, leaning back against the counter, lips pursed.

"I honestly don't know if you're serious about this or not," she said, taking a sip of the beer then holding the bottle out to him.

"An agreements an agreement," he said, taking the bottle and sipping before giving it back. His eyes were still smiling, still gleaming.

"That wasn't an agreement."

"You seem upset," he said, putting his hands against the counter either side of her, trying not to smirk.

"Give me back my bullets. I'm shooting you now." She put the beer on the counter, off to the side.

"You're not going to shoot me," he said and kissed her lips tenderly.

"No?" she queried, failing to not kiss him back.

"You don't want to fill in the paperwork."

She shook her head, smiling in disbelief. "You're really not going to introduce our friends tonight?"

"I'm not going to introduce our friends on our first date," he said, kissing her tenderly.

"The date is over," she said, responding to his kiss.

"When is a date over?"

"When we leave wherever we were dating at," she said, kissing him softly.

"When does a date start?"

"When we arrive at wherever we were dating at," she said, kissing him gently.

"We said our first date started when I asked you out," he said.

"We were just messing with my dad."

"So if it started when I asked you out, when should it finish?"

"It should finish now," she said, flicking her tongue against his.

"You want me to leave?"

"No, I want you to introduce my new friend to your new friend."

"If our date began when I asked you out then it should end after I say 'good night' and go back to the loft."

"I disagree with that assertion," she murmured, moving her lips to his neck.

"Simple fact."

"I object to your fact," she said, running kisses across his skin.

"Over-ruled."

"I demand an unbiased adjudicator."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Me," she said, smirking at him, her eyes shining before returning her lips to his neck.

"I object."

"Why?" she asked, increasing the strength of her kiss.

"You're biased," he gasped at the feeling.

She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. "We need a third party," she sighed, theatrically.

"I'll call your dad. He's a lawyer."

"You don't have his number."

He stepped back, reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

She looked at the phone in his hand, surprised.

"Gimme back my phone," she said, pretending to be annoyed.

He held the phone out to her, smirking. "Then you call him."

She put her phone on the counter. "No."

"Scared he'll agree with me?"

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, so you _do_ know he would agree with me."

"He'd just be sucking up to his future son-in-law."

_Oops!_

She stared at him in alarm.

He stared at her in amusement.

"Should we talk about this?" he asked, gently.

"Not on our first date," she replied, softly.

He nodded, smirk rising. "What _were_ we talking about?"

"You were about to introduce my new friend to your new friend."

"I don't think I was."

"I think you were."

"I wouldn't be doing that, Kate."

"Why not?"

"Because it's our first date."

She leant towards him, smiling and they kissed for a while.

"Martha says it's only our first formal date, not our real first date," she finally told him.

"You want Mother to be the adjudicator?"

"Not a bad idea."

"She's biased. She'd take your side."

"I don't see the problem with that."

He smiled and they kissed some more.

"Do I still make you feel like you're sixteen?" he asked.

Softly, almost shyly. "Of course you do."

"Did you sleep with any guys on your first date when you were sixteen?"

_No._ "Yes."

"Liar."

"Them's fighting words, Castle."

"You want to fight me?"

"Uh-huh."

"What type of fighting?"

"Naked wrestling," she said, biting her lip.

"In jelly?"

"I've run out of jelly."

"Shame. I actually would have wrestled naked in jelly with you on our first date, Kate, but since you don't have any I guess that's a sign we're not supposed to make introductions just yet."

"I'll find a substitute."

"I accept no substitutes."

She reached for her beer, took a sip, held out the bottle to him and tilted it while he took a sip then put the bottle back on the counter, off to the side.

She stared softly into his gorgeous blue eyes, shaking her head, lips curling in a smile. "How can you frustrate me so much and make me want you so much more?"

"Because I'm incredible."

"Incredible at playing me."

"I'm playing with you, not playing you."

"You're playing me. _I'm_ the one who wants to play with you."

She reached over and grabbed a stool.

He stepped back and allowed her to bring it closer and sit on it then he stepped between her legs, pressing against her and smiling as he saw the heat rise within her.

He placed his hands on the counter either side of her once more.

"How's your butt?" he asked as he kissed her.

"I told you, no butter."

"I mean your bruise."

"Oh," she said, surprised once she remembered. "I can't feel anything."

"See, that's why you love me. I took away a bit of your pain." He lowered his head to her neck again.

"It's probably the booze," she said.

He realised and quickly withdrew his lips from her neck and looked at her, stammered, "I mean physical pain."

She looked softly into his blue eyes and gently stroked his hair. "The other's true, too," she said softly.

After a moment, she reached behind his head, drew it back to her neck.

"How many hickeys have you given me?" she breathed as his lips began working.

"Four."

"Can you give me some more?"

"Your wish is my command."

"I wish you would fuck me."

His kisses faltered then continued. "That's outside the agreement."

"There _was_ no agreement."

"There _was_ an agreement."

"Show me the paperwork."

"It was a verbal agreement."

"Not legally binding."

"Totally binding." The pressure of his lips across her skin made her shudder once more.

"There were no witnesses," she said.

"You'd lie in the witness box?"

"You'd take it that far?"

"Only if you made me."

"You'd take me to court to get out of having sex with me?" She failed to conceal the laugh in her voice.

"Only on our first date," he said.

"Am I that much of a turn-off?"

He stopped kissing her, looked directly into her eyes.

"Kate, I really do want you."

"I know you do," she said, softly. "I can feel you do. You haven't stopped letting me know you want me since we got in that door."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You noticed?"

"Couldn't help it."

"Trained detective?"

"Vested interest."

He smiled, returned his lips to her neck again.

"I just don't know why you don't want me tonight," she murmured.

"I never said I don't want you tonight."

"Then have me."

"We made an agreement."

She laughed out her frustration. "It wasn't an agreement."

"It's only our first date. I don't want to rush through this."

"Then why were you out there making me think you wanted to just pull down my jeans and ram it in right then and there? Why are you grinding against me now?"

"I'm giving you a preview of things to come."

"Making another promise you have no intention of keeping?"

"I kept that promise."

"It took you nearly two weeks."

"I got there in the end."

"I was really offended," she said, fake pouting.

He drew his head back and looked at her again, softly puzzled. "Why?"

"That you could keep away from these lips for two weeks."

"I'm being drawn to them right now."

"Not sure I want you kissing me anymore."

"Yes, you do," he murmured as he kissed her lips then began kissing the skin on the other side of her neck.

He moved against her again and she gasped another moan of desire.

"You're a pussy teaser," she breathed, closing her eyes.

He hitched a breath, blinked and smiled before continuing to kiss her neck. "I _have_ been complimented on my ability to tease."

"Still waiting on proof of that."

"Aren't I teasing you now?"

"You're revving me up but leaving me no place to go."

"I just don't think we should go past first base on our first date, Kate."

"You don't placate me with baseball unless you're original."

He raised his head from her neck to look at her.

"Is your new friend the only thing you want me for?" he asked, mock offended.

She opened her eyes directly into his gaze, drew his head closer and kissed him with all the passion and tenderness she could muster.

"No, Rick," she breathed. "No. It's just…"

"Just…?"

"First base with you is better than all my previous home runs and I'm greedy and I want more," she said softly.

He swallowed and blinked. "You'll get more," he said in the softest voice she had ever heard from him.

"I want more now."

"Patience is a virtue."

"I lost my virtue years ago."

"I'll help you find it again."

"Normally, if a guy said that I'd say he was bragging but I can feel the proof. Oh, boy, can I feel the proof," she said, grinning at him, tongue poking between her teeth.

"You're really good at inflating my ego."

"I know I am. I can feel I am. I just don't know how you can be that… happy to see me and not want to rip off my clothes. Especially when I'm sitting here asking you to just rip off my clothes."

"Discipline."

She snorted, picked up her beer and took a sip, gave him a sip and then put the bottle back, putting her arms around his waist, smiling softly at him.

"You? Disciplined?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

"How many times did you notice I was… happy… at the precinct?" he asked.

"None."

"You're not that good a detective, then."

"I made you happy?" She softly, gently began to kiss his neck again.

"Every day."

"I wish I'd noticed."

"You would have kicked me out."

"Probably."

"Definitely."

"How did you stop me noticing?" She increased the pressure of her kisses.

"I have my methods."

"You didn't—"

"No."

"You did go to the bathroom a lot," she said thoughtfully then kissed his skin again, felt his gentle inhale.

"That would be pathetic," he said hoarsely.

"I remember four times one afternoon."

"I drank a lot of coffee."

"I'm impressed. By your turnaround time and my ability to make you happy that often." She ran another series of gentle kisses across his neck.

"I never jerked off in the precinct bathroom."

"Then did Jacinda help you?"

"She's not very good at that sort of thing."

"So how did you cope?"

"Thought of drowning kittens."

She drew her head back and grimaced at him. "That's horrible, Rick."

He smiled at her, gently stroked her hair. "I didn't try to drown them. I'm not that cruel."

"What did you do with them?" she asked, starting the kisses at his neck once more.

"I rescued them and dried them off and dipped my fingers into warm milk and let them lick it off and then I put them in a little basket with a comfy blanket and watched them sleep."

She paused her kissing and looked at him again. "This was all in your head, right?"

"It made me happy in a different way and placated your new friend."

"And it's what you're thinking about now?"

"Does it feel like I'm thinking about that now?

"No," she smirked.

"There you go."

"Who have I fallen in love with?"

"Nikki's First Fantasy."

"The most ruggedly handsome Pulitzer Prize-winning magazine journalist I'll ever meet?"

"Exactly."

She sighed and leant her head against his shoulder, smiling. "Edgar's going to get a good workout tonight."

"Edgar?"

She looked up at him, mouth struggling to form words, turning that cute shade of pink he was loving so much.

"I can guess who Edgar is, Kate, but… you call him 'Edgar'?"

She took a moment to recover then shrugged with a smirk. "Have to call him something."

"That's not in the book blurbs. You _are_ a member of my website."

"Maybe," she said, coyly.

"Who are you? _CastleLover23_? _Rick'sBabyMama12_? Don't tell me you're _FreakMeRickCastle_ because if you _are_ I'm getting a restraining order."

"Not telling."

He smiled at her for a moment then began to tenderly kiss her neck again.

"At least now I know I haven't lost my skills," he said. "I can still annoy you."

"You've frustrated me, pussy teaser. That's worse."

"Well, I'm sure Edgar will look after you."

She snorted, reached over for her beer and raised it to her mouth.

"Kate," he said gently, reaching out to take the bottle from her. "You've got work tomorrow and you don't need to be hungover."

She glared at him. "I'm a big girl, Castle, and can make my own decisions."

He recognised that tone and nodded, handed the bottle back to her.

She looked directly into his eyes, raised the bottle to her mouth and took a very small sip.

"Here," she said, handing the bottle back to him. "Can you take care of this? I've got work tomorrow and I don't need to be hungover."

He smiled, took a sip and placed the bottle in the sink.

He turned back to her, saw her staring at him, chewing her lip.

"I really _am_ the bunny this time, aren't I?" she said.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He tried to project a look of complete innocence.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm planning nothing."

"You're planning something."

"And you think you're the bunny?"

"I know I'm the bunny."

"Are you a _Playboy_ bunny?"

"I can be one if you want me to."

"Be one at Halloween."

"That's too far away."

He kissed her again, their tongues gently playing.

"Do you want to stay the night?" she asked hoarsely when they broke apart. "Promise I won't cuff you to the bed or anything. Have my wicked way with you."

"I don't know if I should trust you."

"Of course you can trust me."

"I suppose I could probably risk it if I cuffed _you_ to the bed."

"My safe word's 'cherries'."

He smiled, eyes shining. "Apples and cherries," he mused.

"The snake and the virgin," she murmured.

"I could play the virgin."

"I'll need you to play the snake."

"Do you think I could play that role?"

"Better than I could play the virgin."

They stopped and looked at each other.

"That sounded really bad, didn't it?" she said.

"No," he smiled.

"I haven't slept—"

"Kate, I don't need to know your number."

"I kind of know yours. It seems only fair."

"You know the public one. The real one's smaller."

"Smaller?"

"It's still a big number but do you think I really slept with all those women on Page Six?"

"I don't care."

"Then why should I care who you slept with?"

"Other guys did."

"I'm not other guys."

"I'm so lucky I know that."

"I care about our future, Kate. Not your past."

She smiled softly at him.

He realised and said quickly, "I meant—"

"I know what you meant," she said softly.

"I love you, Kate, more than I have ever loved anyone. Why would I want you to have been alone and unhappy before you met me?"

She looked at him, pondering for a while then chuckled.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"You've been grinding against me, talking about sleeping with other women and I haven't been the slightest bit jealous."

He stopped the motion of his hips, moved them away from her.

"Don't stop, pussy teaser," she whispered, trying to not sound like she was begging.

After a moment, he began moving his hips against her again.

"Is that my new codeword?" he asked.

"I'm not saying _that_ in public."

"Pity."

She looked at him, intrigued. "Dirty talk turns you on?"

"It can be appealing."

"Maybe I should try some more. Drive you so wild you move beyond teasing."

He mimed wiping a kitten off with a towel. "Here, kitty, kitty. You're all wet. Let me dry you off."

She put on a mock hopeful, mock begging tone. "Your new friend is oh-so-wet, Rick. Will you dry _her_ off?"

"She's all grown up. She can dry herself off."

She shook her head, smiling. "You've made me so hot and bothered tonight I think I'm going to spontaneously combust."

"I prescribe a cold shower."

"Where's my gun? I'm going to just cuff you and rip your clothes off and have my wicked way."

"And I suggest you talk to Edgar."

"You won't be jealous?"

"Not of Edgar."

"You seemed to be jealous when I mentioned the cute robbery detective."

"He's a potential current rival, not one of your historical cast-offs."

"Do you honestly think anybody could rival you, Rick?"

He smiled softly and they kissed for a while as he slowly moved against her.

"I _was_ jealous of Meredith," she eventually murmured.

"Why?"

"She knew you in the way I wanted to know you. And I don't mean sex, Rick."

"Not sex?"

"Not just sex."

"That's all she wants me for now. And the alimony."

"She's an idiot for not realising what she threw away with you and Alexis."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You were turning me on."

She reached up to gently touch his cheek.

"And it seemed as if you were going to make my decision for me so I didn't have to make it myself."

He stilled the motion of his hips. She glanced down between them and back up at him.

"But you were a pussy teaser even then."

"It just feels wrong to do that right now."

"Felt right to me."

He swallowed, couldn't find words.

"Do you want to sit here and I can be on top?" she asked, smirking.

He stared at her for a moment then stepped back, allowing her to stand.

He sat down on the stool and she straddled him, pressed against him, slowly moving his new friend against her new friend.

"This would be better without the jeans," she nearly moaned.

"Violates the terms of the agreement."

"Doesn't this violate the terms of the agreement?"

"I'm arguing the case that 'touch' relates only to hands."

"How's it going?"

"The adjudicator seems persuaded."

"Maybe he isn't a jackass, after all."

They kissed for a while, her hips in constant motion.

"I wouldn't have you kissed you without your consent, Kate."

"I know. I practically had to wear a neon sign saying 'Kiss me, you fool'."

"Things have happened so quickly for me. I wanted this. I hoped for this. I wasn't sure if I would ever have this. I certainly didn't think I'd have it so soon."

"I'm thinking why did I take so long."

"Sometimes I feel like Wile E. Coyote just after he's stepped off the cliff. I'm afraid to look down and my legs are frantically pumping."

"Little…" She corrected herself. "Big spoiler in case you don't know how this story ends, Rick. That's not what I want you frantically pumping."

"Frisky girl," he smiled.

She looked down between them. "Hey, Frisky Girl. Meet Pussy Teaser."

He looked down between them. "Pussy Teaser is very pleased to meet you, Frisky Girl."

"We'll introduce you in person later," she said.

"Not too much later. Promise," he said.

They were silent for a while as their mouths tenderly played and her hips kept rocking against him.

"When you slept with Meredith," she said softly, "and didn't kiss me, I realised _I_ would have to be the one who made the decision."

"You had to decide whether you could trust me."

"I had to figure out whether I could trust _me_. I trusted you after our second dinner. You kept completely within the spirit of everything we had said and you were still funny and charming and hot."

"Within the spirit? I said if you couldn't find anywhere else to sit I'd been told my face was pretty comfortable."

She giggled and her tongue poked between her teeth. "Can I tell you another secret?" she whispered into his ear.

"Do tell."

"I got so wet when you said that because all I could imagine was us on the floor right in the middle of _Contemplation_ with your tongue working away on me."

"I thought that one went too far for someone I wasn't sleeping with."

"I couldn't get that image out of my head all night."

"Is that why you were distracted? I thought I was boring you."

"Edgar got a really good work out that night."

"I went home and beat myself up."

She smiled and her tongue was again visible through her teeth. "I thought you said 'up'."

"I did have a very long shower."

"So I'm not the only one with the skyhigh water bill?"

"Definitely not."

"Rick, we said we were only going to see if we could be friends. We could flirt if we wanted to but without groping or goodbye kisses. We weren't supposed to make it any more than that."

"We were idiots."

"We know that now."

"But it was the right thing for me to do," he said.

"Me, too."

"I needed to learn how to let you see the real me. Or as much as I was able to find."

"I needed to see that. I needed to see the reality so I could separate it from the fantasy. That's why I didn't say 'yes' however much I was tempted. I wasn't sure if I'd be sleeping with a fantasy that existed only in my head."

"I did only ask you out to dinner."

"And debriefing."

"Obtain information at the end of a mission. Or 'case' in this case."

She glared at him.

"Fine. I would have tried to sleep with you," he admitted, mock petulantly.

"You better have. I would have thought there was something wrong with me if you hadn't."

She saw the flicker in his eyes.

"I don't mean what you said last night, Rick. I told you—" She couldn't stop the rising smile. "—that was sweet. And tonight, well, when we got through the door you started off making the entire day less perfect—"

"There's no degree of perfection. It's either perfect or not perfect."

"Pedant."

"Writer."

She gritted her teeth and enunciated carefully. "You seemed determined to prevent the day being perfect—" Her tone returned to normal. "-but you've done your best ever since to give me very nice consolation prizes."

"I've tried my best, at least."

"Your best is definitely more than good enough."

"So… when you kissed me?" he asked.

"I consciously thought I was just doing something I'd been wanting to do for ten years with the chance to just pass it off as a joke. My heart knew better and that's when it told my brain, 'Girl, if you want the sort of relationship you keep telling me you want, you're going to have to determine what price you're willing to pay.'"

"Why does your heart sound like Lanie?"

"She's my BFF."

"Of course."

"I knew after the kiss that I had to make the choice. I had to choose whether the chance to make something with you was worth letting go of the rest of my familiar defences. Whether I could put the effort in and let you know how I feel about you. Whether I could override my inclination to attack if you did something to piss me off, like, oh, I don't know. Telling me you won't come back when I'd just opened my heart and told you I really missed you and wanted you to come back."

"I'm sorry I dealt with it the way I did."

"It was a good test for me. How serious was I about you? About changing?"

He watched her, didn't speak.

"I also needed to know whether I would be able to fully commit if things became serious. That I wouldn't just run if you did something stupid like bring up marriage on our first date."

"I did bring up marriage on our first date."

"But I didn't run."

"We-e-ell…" he said, dubiously.

"I dodged."

"Dag."

"What?"

"A clump of matted wool and dung hanging around a sheep's bum."

Offended. "What?"

"Australian for loveable idiot."

She smiled and pondered, then nodded ruefully. "Oh, well, yeah. I guess I am."

"So am I."

"That goes without saying. Dag."

"We're going to have to spend our honeymoon in Australia. Three months. Should be enough time for you to learn to speak Aussie."

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open for a moment then shrugged. "Okay. Sounds good."

She grinned and kissed him, rocking his new friend against her new friend.

She could swear her new friend had grown even larger.

"That wasn't an actual proposal, Kate."

"I know."

They kissed some more and she increased the movement of her hips.

"What were we talking about?" he asked.

"Don't know. Don't care anymore," she said.

He glanced at the clock. "I should go," he said softly.

"You only just got here."

"It's getting late."

She glanced at the clock. "It's still today."

"You have to work tomorrow and you need enough sleep," he said gently.

She sighed and said, "Okay. Pussy teaser."

Reluctantly, with one last rocking motion against him, she stood, moving off him to lean back against the sink, staring at him softly.

"I'm disappointed," he said.

"_You're_ disappointed."

"I thought you would have found it."

"Found what?"

"You did pre-law. Your dad's a lawyer. Your mom was a lawyer."

"What are you talking about?"

"The loophole."

"What loophole?" she asked, face and voice neutral.

"Date's over when we say 'good night' and I head back to the loft."

"But nothing says you can't come back," she said, grinning.

He laughed, eyes shining. "You knew?"

"When you started consciously grinding against me, I knew you were really just playing me."

"And you went along with it?"

She shrugged, her face shining. "It was fun. I mean, roleplay _is_ going to be part of our relationship, isn't it?"

"Certainly is."

"Do you have to go back to the loft, though? Can't you just walk into the hallway and back?"

"Is your offer to stay the night still open?"

"No, I just want you to 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' and then leave. You think I want you in _my_ bed all night? Ew."

"I've got an early meeting with Black Pawn tomorrow morning and there's a few things I need so I have to pop back to the loft for a bit."

"How long will you be?"

"An hour at most."

"Can't we get a home run first and then you can pop out and come back?"

"We missed so much doing this the way we did, Kate. I don't want to rush through second and third base."

She smiled softly at him. "It's really sweet how you're proving your newfound maturity by not allowing yourself to be controlled by your wanton desire for me."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

"No," she said in mock frustration, her hands pointing at her new friend. "_He's_ supposed to be in charge and _you're_ supposed to be ripping my clothes off like a caveman."

He laughed. "You sound unhappy."

She shook her head and stepped toward him, embracing him and kissing him gently.

"I've waited this long to get a home run, Rick. What's another hour?"

"Loving you more and more, Kate. More and more."

"But only one hour exactly," she said. "I'll be timing you."

"I'll set my watch," he said.

She gave him another tender kiss then stepped back and started walking toward the door.

He stepped behind her, quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and dragged her to him.

She let out a small squeal. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Are you ticklish?" he rumbled in her ear.

"Why?" she asked, soft alarm rising in her voice.

"Because I want to leave you with a smile on your face."

He quickly reached beneath her arm and started tickling.

She squealed and giggled and squirmed and struggled to get away. "Don't, Rick, don't," she laughed.

"Tell me you're happy."

"I'm not happy."

He redoubled his efforts.

"Tell me you're happy."

She giggled and squealed and said through her laughter, "This isn't fair, Rick. It's not fair."

"Tell me you're happy.'

"Don't tell me what to do," she laughed and squirmed.

"Tell me you're happy, Kate."

"I'm happy. I'm happy."

"Are you really happy, Kate?"

"I'm happy. I'm happy."

"Okay," he said and released her.

She stepped away from him and turned, her shining eyes looking directly into his, squirming with the lingering after-effects.

"That was mean," she laughed.

"Mean? I made you laugh."

"That's the cheater's way of making someone laugh."

"A laugh's a laugh."

"Okay, you made me laugh."

He impersonated a puppy dog. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

He opened his arms and she almost threw herself into his embrace.

"Good night, frisky girl," he whispered, eyes shining.

"Good night, pussy teaser," she murmured, eyes glowing.

They broke apart and stared gently at each other.

"And…," she said.

"And…?"

She smirked defiantly at him then raised her hand to her lips, kissed her fingers and stepped forward, staring directly into his gorgeous blue eyes before gripping her new friend through his jeans, slowly and firmly rubbing up and down, smiling as his eyes widened and he gasped.

Satisfied, she looked down. "See you soon. Don't let him get lost."

She stepped back, releasing him, looked up again to see him take a step forward before catching himself.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just stealing second."

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open, desire in his eyes.

"I… I need to go." His voice was shakier than he wanted it to be. "Back as soon as I can."

He dashed out the door and she closed it behind him, leaned against it, smiling softly, wondering what he was planning next.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this works enough for you.**

**If it doesn't work, please let me know.**


	21. Strawberries & Cream

**Author's Notes: Rated M**

**(Update: 14/01/16 - I am trying. I just need to find a happy place in order to write a happy couple.)**

**Not a normal sex chapter but it **_**is**_** more explicit than the last one.**

**(Update: I've added something to the sex interludes but there is still not a full-blown sex scene. Other writers can do those better than me.**

**The sex interludes are now italicised so it is easier for those uninterested to skip them though there are moments during the other sections that reference sexual activity.**

**If this still disappoints then I'm sorry. I can't do better.)**

**I totally agree with my guest that they talk too much. I just hope I've managed to make their talking work. It's the best I can do. Please let me know what you think.**

**Possible bad news is in the Author's Notes at the end.**

**Thank you all for coming on this journey with me so far.**

**I don't own **_**Castle**_**. This chapter would never make it to air even if I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Strawberries &amp; Cream**

She hurried from the bathroom, through the bedroom, across the living room toward the kitchen counter, picked up her phone and glanced at the Caller ID.

"You have five more minutes," she said into the phone. "You better not tell me you're running late."

"Ooh," he said on the other end of the phone. "Somebody sounds a little crankier than when I left."

"That's because Frisky Girl has been getting friskier and the thing I need to calm her down isn't here."

"Maybe you could get Edgar to talk to her for a little while."

"She says she's talked to Edgar enough these last four months and she doesn't want to talk to Edgar tonight."

"You've been talking to Edgar for four months about me?"

"I've been talking to various Edgars for ten years about you and they're not good enough anymore."

"Shhh. Keep your voice down. You'll hurt the latest Edgar's feelings."

"So have you called to tell me that Charles is pulling up in front of the building and you will be knocking at my door in four minutes?"

"I haven't called to tell you that."

She flopped back onto the couch, sighing. "Then why have you called me?" she asked, not even attempting to hide her frustrated disappointment.

"To tell you I love you."

She melted. "I love you, too, Rick," she said softly.

"And to ask what you're wearing."

She giggled and said huskily, "Why do you want to know?"

"What are you wearing, Kate?" he asked in the soft rumble that he had rarely used with her but that had always made her wet when she heard it.

"Nothing," she whispered.

She heard his quick intake of breath and smiled.

"W-why are you wearing nothing, Kate?" he said, voice hoarse.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Trying to stop yourself spontaneously combusting?"

"Trying to make myself nice and fresh for you and Pussy Teaser."

His breath hitched. "Where are you?"

"Des-perately alone in my apartment wai-ting for you to get back," she said, forcing a longing moan into her tone.

A beat. "Where in your apartment are you?"

"Flopped out on the couch."

"Where's your other hand at the moment?"

"Resting against my stomach. Where's _your_ other hand?" she asked him, biting her lip.

"By my side."

"It's not touching anything?"

"No."

"You've called me up to have phone sex and you're not touching anything?"

"I'm not in a place where I should be touching anything."

"Well, you need to come to a place where you can be touching _everything_." She made the last word sound as breathy as possible.

"My hand just brushed something."

"It should grab it."

"Do you want me to grab it?"

"I'd rather you let me grab it."

He let out a slow shuddering breath. "What's… what's nearest to your other hand?"

"Frisky Girl's start button."

There was a hesitation on the other end of the phone and he said, "I've got to go, Kate. Someone's at the door."

"You're still at home?" she said, startled and dismayed.

"Don't go off the boil," he said and hung up.

She sat up and stared at her phone in disbelief.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up, momentary confusion changing to understanding.

She stood up, smiling and shaking her head and quickly padded to the door, peering through the peephole.

He was standing there, phone held beneath his chin to shine light up into his face.

"You really _are_ a pussy teaser," she said through the door.

"BCDS, _at_ yer service, ma'am," he said in an accent she recognised but couldn't place.

"BCDS?"

"Booty Call Delivery Service. There's bin reports of a woman in this he'ah neighb'hood in desp'rate need of a booty call. Wonderin' if that might be yew, ma'am?" She detected an unsteady impatience in his tone.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. Mrs Hammond will freak if she hears that. She'll never stop nagging me."

"Are yew the one needing a delivery, ma'am? Otherwise, Ah'll just be checking with the other apartments seein' if they need mah service."

"Don't do that. You've come to the right place."

She reached out to unlock the door then realised she was still naked.

"Just a minute," she said and started to turn then stopped.

She bit her lip, turned back to the door. "Are you alone out there?" she asked.

"Ah only have mah friend with me, ma'am."

"Your teasing friend?"

"That's the one, ma'am."

"Good."

She unlocked the door and flung it open, standing naked before him.

"Frisky Girl's been desperate for Pussy Teaser to get back," she said.

She had time to register the shock on his face as his mouth dropped open before he set a landspeed record stepping through the door, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her butt and lifting her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

She couldn't stop giggling as he carried her across to the stool.

He barely remembered to kick the door closed behind himself.

* * *

_Her butt hit the stool and then his mouth was upon hers trying to smother her giggles as he pressed against her, slowly moving._

"_You're a bastard," she breathed._

"_True," he breathed. "Mother wasn't married."_

"_Don't make me wait anymore."_

"_Is Frisky Girl ready?"_

"_She's been ready all day."_

"_Check her for me while I get undressed."_

_He stepped back, his eyes running the length of her body before returning to the hazel he loved so much._

_She stared at him and her giggles faded as the reality of the moment swept through her. Her eyes escaped his and roved downward, pausing below his belt, staring at the shape visible through his jeans._

"_Check Frisky Girl," he repeated then peeled off his jacket without another word, watching her hand slowly slip between her legs and drawing in a breath as her fingers whispered over her glistening lips._

_As he tossed his jacket absently aside, unable to tear his gaze away, he saw her fingers reach her start button and slowly, gently begin to caress it._

_He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as her fingers continued their movement and when his hands were dragging his shirt open and his chest revealed itself she moved her fingers downward and slipped one inside herself with a quick inhale._

_He tossed his shirt aside as he kept his gaze on her finger moving between her lips._

"_She's ready, Rick," she breathed, voice shuddering._

_He bent down, tore each shoe and each sock from each foot in turn and tossed them aside, his gaze never wavering from the movement of her fingers until he straightened, tore his gaze away to see her still staring below his belt, desire and anticipation burning in her eyes._

_He swallowed, reached into his pocket and dragged out his wallet then stepped toward her._

_She glanced up at him and smiled, removing her finger from herself and spreading her legs wider._

_Her hand reached out and grabbed him through his jeans, firmly rubbing while never taking her gaze from his._

"_Set him free," he breathed hoarsely, forcing himself to share his focus with opening his wallet._

_She brought her other hand around, slowly lowered his zipper, watching the anticipation and desire burning in his eyes._

_She reached through his zipper and dragged out her wide awake new friend._

_She almost gasped at the feel of him in her hand and she felt the moisture between her legs increase as she dropped her gaze to see him uncovered for the first time._

"_Is it enough?" he asked, his breath slow and heavy._

"_Don't be smug," she breathed as she moved her hand slowly along him._

_His breath shuddered as he removed a condom from his wallet before tossing the wallet aside._

_She moved her hand down him, brought her other hand to cup and caress his tip within her palm._

_"Hello, new friend," she whispered and he shuddered, let out a slow breath then held out the condom to her._

_She looked up at him, smiling softly at him then released him, took the condom._

_He stepped back, undid his belt and jeans button, dragged his jeans off and tossed them aside._

_When he straightened he noticed her staring at her new friend poking out of his boxers, forcing herself to breathe slowly, lips parted._

_"Staring's creepy, Beckett."_

_She looked up into his eyes and softly smiled. "I think we're both snake charmers, Rick," she breathed._

_"Both?" he asked, stepping close between her legs._

_"I seem to have charmed your snake and your snake has certainly charmed me," she said, smirking her desire then held the still-sealed condom between her teeth._

_Her hands reached for his boxers, pushed him back through them then pushed them lower and lower until they fell at his feet._

_He stepped out of the boxers, kicked them to the side and leant forward, placing a hand either side of her, resting them against the counter, gently rubbing her new friend across her start button._

_She looked directly into his eyes, breath shallow as her fingers tore the wrapper from the condom and tossed it aside._

_He kissed her, slowly, passionately then drew back as her hands reached down, one hand wrapping itself around him again, the other placing the condom at his tip._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, lips curled in a smirk._

_"I really want to do this," she almost moaned back, rolling the condom onto him._

_"I don't want to misread your signals," he whispered with a hitch in his breath._

_"You could misread these signals?" she asked, finishing her task and guiding him back towards herself._

_"You can be very subtle," he whispered as he felt her hands place his tip between her lips._

_"Oh, will you just stick it in and get this over with," she hissed with a smile._

_With a smirk he thrust forward and was inside her, stretching her in the most beautiful way possible and the words 'furiously pumping' came to mind._

_"Christ. Rick," she gasped, wrapping her arms tight around him. "Be. Smug."_

"_Can slow down," he gasped out._

"_Don't," she managed to respond, then gasped and looked into his eyes, lips curling into a smile. "Can. Handle it."_

_He smiled and, without breaking rhythm, moved in for a kiss._

_She stared into his so-close eyes, hoping she could show him everything she was feeling as her gasps became grunts._

* * *

She collapsed against him as the last of their trembling faded, straddling his lap, still enveloping him as he sat naked on the stool.

She let her head drop to his shoulder and they panted in rhythm for a few minutes.

"Told you this would be better without the jeans," she eventually murmured between breaths.

"You were right. Again," he murmured, his own breath recovering.

"Again?" she asked.

"I really did have no idea."

She smiled, patted her hand gently against his other shoulder. "Do you think _I_ did?"

They were silent for more minutes, arms wrapped loosely around each other, no movement except the rise and fall of their chests.

"I blew up your plans for tonight, didn't I?" she eventually murmured, soft smile curling her lips.

"To smithereens," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he said. "I should have just popped out into the hall and back."

She raised her head to look at him, smiling.

"But then you wouldn't have been able to try to have phone sex with me before we had real sex."

"I had a whole conversation planned that ended up where you actually started."

"Next time you better finish me off before hanging up."

"I couldn't be away from you any longer."

"With all your bringing me to boil tonight and then pulling back I was beginning to think you were giving me warnings about your followthrough and I had been missing the point."

"Admit it. You were hotter for me just before we did this than you were before we walked through that door."

"A thousand times hotter."

She kissed him gently.

"A million," she whispered and kissed him again.

They simply stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Eventually she said, "So was tonight going to be your version of tantric sex? Seven hours of foreplay and five minutes of fucking?"

"I'll try to last longer next time."

She shook her head, smiling. "I think we made ten minutes and you lasted longer than me."

"It was a photo finish."

"I actually lost count for the first time in years."

"The way she was squeezing me I think you hit triple figures."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "This time you _are_ bragging."

He shrugged. "We need to have a goal."

"I don't think I'd survive that many." She grinned and looked down between them. "So don't go overboard, Pussy Pleaser."

"Pussy Pleaser?"

She looked back up at him, smiling. "His superhero name."

He grinned and his eyes lit up. "Ooh," he said, intrigued. "Now I have to think of a name for Frisky Girl."

"Go ahead," she said, watching him ponder.

"Satisfied Girl?"

She shook her head. "She _is_ satisfied – very satisfied – but she'll never be satisfied."

He thought again. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She thought a moment. "The most blissfully relaxed I have ever been in my life."

His face lit up in triumph. "Serenity Girl."

She glared at him.

"Peaceful Girl?"

"Peaceful Girl," she repeated then nodded. "She can live with that."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, quietly breathing until she heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rick," she said, apologetically. "I'm going to have to move."

He nodded, leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thanks for staying with me so long," he said, softly.

"Thanks for letting me," she responded, softly.

She sat back and stared at him for a moment then reached down between them to hold the condom in place and rose from him, her own wistful sigh matching his.

She slowly removed the condom from him and he watched her as she idly held it up and casually looked at its contents.

"Quite a load," she said, impressed then turned to him with a smirk. "You could sell that to your groupies on eBay. Make yourself a fortune."

He grinned. "You _are FreakMeRickCastle_, aren't you?"

"She _is_ freaky, isn't she?" she said and walked over to the garbage bin.

"I knew you were a member of my website."

She dropped the condom in the bin and said in a sing-song voice, "But you're gonna have to guess my name."

"You should burn that," he said, "so _FreakMe_ can never get her hands on it."

"I should have frozen it," she said. "Just in case anything happens to you I can still have my little Castle babies."

She turned to see him staring at her dumbfounded.

She smiled at him, gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "You joke about our honeymoon, I'll joke about our kids."

He smiled and stood and flexed his legs a little, noticed her gaze move to her sleeping friend. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm," she hummed then struck the same pose as in her bikini photo. "Do you like what _you_ see?"

"I love it," he said hoarsely, then chuckled. "I should take a photo and frame them together. Before and after shots."

"What a difference two scraps of cloth makes, eh?"

"Nothing and everything."

"You can take the photo. You can't frame them."

He looked around for his coat, picked it up then noticed something missing. "I've left my bags in the hall. Hang on."

He started toward the door but stopped at her voice.

"You can't go out there like that. Someone might see you." She hurried past him toward the door. "Let me do it."

"Someone might see _you_."

"It's not like Mr Thompson down the hall hasn't seen me in my skimpies before."

"What?"

She shrugged. "It was two in the morning and it was just a quick trip down the hall to the garbage chute. I thought everybody would be asleep."

"You're wearing a bit less than your skimpies."

"I'll be quick, but if anybody sees me they'll just nag me or try to come onto me every time I bump into them. If Mrs Hammond sees Pussy Pleaser she'll grab him and I'll never get him back."

She cracked open the door, looked around it then slipped outside, returning seconds later with an overnight bag and a supermarket shopping bag.

"You stopped off to shop on your way back?" she said, outraged.

"Needed to pick up a few things for what was to be tonight."

"Here's a hint, Castle. If your girlfriend is telling you she wants to fuck, you don't take the scenic route to get to her."

She placed the bags on the floor near the counter, looked up at him holding his phone and studying her.

"It turned you on, didn't it?" he said. "The possibility of getting caught."

"Not telling," she said coyly then her tone abruptly changed. "But if you try anything at the precinct I will have Roy kick you out and you will never darken that doorstep again."

"Will I be able to darken this doorstep?"

"Of course. We'll be shacked up together."

He smiled and raised the phone. "Okay. Strike pose."

She struck the same pose as in her bikini shot and he took the photo.

"Let me see," she said and walked over to him.

He put his arm across her shoulders as she leaned against him.

He typed on his phone as she absently reached down and wrapped her hand around her new friend, stroking gently.

He looked down at her, pleased but regretful. "My turnaround time isn't _that_ good, Kate, especially after I've had a few."

"Oh. Hadn't realised I'd done that." She tightened her grip slightly and stroked him again before releasing him.

"You didn't have to let go."

"Let him rest for a bit. His night isn't over yet."

He grinned down at her then they were kissing again for a while and her hand absently wrapped around him again and stroked him.

"You can't stop touching him, can you?" he whispered hoarsely.

She kept stroking. "I think I just need reminding this isn't a dream." She looked down. "_And_ he seems to be stirring." She looked up at him again. "Maybe your turnaround time is better than you think." Her tone became gently serious. "But if you don't want me to, I'll stop."

He put his phone on the counter and breathed, "I never said that."

She smiled, tightened her grip slightly as her hand continued stroking and she appreciated the hitch in his breath.

His hand around her shoulder moved down to her breast and his fingers gently brushed across her nipple.

He smiled at the soft inhale and the brief hesitation of her hand on her awakening friend.

He moved his hand across her chest and brushed her other nipple.

"You really _are_ on high beam, aren't you?" he said, voice hoarse from the effect of her stroking.

"Spotlights. So you can't escape my sight again," she murmured, breathing slowly.

He smiled, continued gently whispering his fingers across her breasts.

Soon, she murmured, "I think Peaceful Girl is changing back to her civilian identity."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Check Frisky Girl's start button."

He slowly whispered his hand down her body and across her start button, feeling her response when he briefly touched it before moving his hand away.

"Still there," he said.

She giggled. "I mean, press her start button."

He slowly whispered his hand back, quickly and gently tapped her start button once then moved his hand away.

"Has she started?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "No. You have to toggle her a few times before she gets revved up."

He slowly moved his hand back down, beginning to gently rub her. "Is she broken?"

"She's always been that way."

"Really?"

"She's an old design."

"You should upgrade."

"I like her this way. Takes time to rev her up but so much fun doing it."

"This _is_ fun," he agreed.

"What about you? You thinking of upgrading? Waking him up instantly with maybe a squeeze here," she said, gently squeezing his balls before resuming her stroking.

"No, no. This is a good way of waking him up. I like this way."

"Me too."

They looked at each other and grinned, shaking their heads.

"We're weird," he said.

"I love the weird ones, too," she said before raising her head to kiss him.

They kissed and continued in silence for a while, breathing becoming heavier.

"I think she's revved up," she eventually whispered. "I'm feeling like the Atlantic in there."

"He's definitely awake," he whispered back, smiling.

"Was there another condom in your wallet?"

"Shopping bag."

She released him, stepped away to pick up the shopping bag and place it on the counter then reached in to pull out a small box of condoms.

"Cherry-flavoured?" She half-turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Do you think I'm the sort of girl who'd do _that_ on our first date?"

He stepped up to her from behind and guided himself between her legs, letting her new friend tease her start button as he embraced her and gently moved his fingers around her breasts. "I think you're the sort of girl who's comfortable with her desires."

"I've always been comfortable with the physical ones, Rick," she murmured. "I needed your help to become comfortable with the emotional ones."

He gently kissed her neck, began placing kisses across her shoulder.

She swallowed then put the box on the counter. "Can't use these," she said a little hoarsely. "Yeast infections."

"I know."

She glanced back at him and smirked then reached into the shopping bag and pulled out another box. She ripped off the cellophane wrapping and held the box up to him.

"You don't want to do it this time?" he asked.

"Well, _you're_ back there."

"Oh," he said, smiling and reached into the box and took one.

"Position two," she enunciated carefully.

"Shouldn't that be three?" he said, tearing the wrapper.

"Position three," she enunciated carefully.

"How many are you planning on?" he asked, reaching down to roll it onto himself.

"As many as we can get through," she said, then glanced down. "Hang on, Frisky Girl. Pussy Teaser will be back in a moment."

"Pussy Teaser? I thought he was Pussy Pleaser now."

"He has to stop teasing before he can start pleasing."

"Oh. Well," he said, stepping toward her again, "prepare for transformation."

"Get on with it," she breathed with a smile then gasped as he slid into her again.

* * *

_Her hands against the counter stayed firm as her arms trembled. He bent over her, chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her, one hand clutching her breast, the other holding her as her elbows collapsed and she sank forward, gasping as he still pounded within her._

"_You. Okay?" he panted, slowing._

"_Keep. Going." She panted, thrusting herself back against him, pushing him deeper again within her._

_He thrust again, harder, grunting in counter-rhythm to her grunts then slowed again, shallow within and without her for moments then again deep hard rapid solid inside her._

_He bent his head near her ear. "Say. It," he commanded between grunts, between panting breaths._

"_Wha...?" she managed._

"_Talk. Dir. Ty."_

"_Fuck. Me."_

_He fucked her harder, changed the rhythm, no shallow, all deep, other hand sliding down to her start button, rubbing._

"_Fuck. Me. Cas. Tle. Make. Me. Come."_

_If anything, when he made her come her orgasms were even stronger than the first time._

* * *

She took two bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the counter, trying not to glance at his naked back and butt as he knelt over the coffee table.

She felt mellower than she had in a long time.

"Are you going to be long?" she asked, unsealing the punnet of strawberries and starting to place them in a bowl.

"I'm wondering if you should rephrase that."

She giggled. "Almost everything I say you're reading a _double entrendre_ into. Even when I don't mean it."

"You definitely mean it, Katherine Beckett. Come across all prim and proper—"

"Are you sure you haven't got me mixed up with one of your other girlfriends? I mean, they must all blur together after a while." She unsealed the spraycan and directed whipped cream into the other bowl.

"I remember the names and personality of every single one."

"I bet you do," she said, softly.

"It's just matching the name with the personality that's difficult. Except for the two I took to Atlantic City in 2003. I've forgotten who _they_ were."

"Two?"

"Separate trips. Still can't remember why the jam ended up on the drapes."

"What?" she said laughing.

"But the drunk and disorderly and the resisting arrest charges were way overblown."

"I bet they were," she said drily.

"I just need to remember her name, what she looks like and where I met her and she'll be able to prove everything."

"No naked horse that time?"

"_I_ was the one naked."

"So was the horse."

"True."

"I can guarantee, Rick, if I showed you my scrapbook—" she began then stopped, face frozen.

"Scrapbook?" he said, turning to face her, a smirk on his face. "You have a scrapbook of me?"

"No," she lied.

"You do," he breathed, amused, before turning back to the coffee table and hurriedly finishing up whatever he was working on.

"Okay, I used to collect scrappings of you once upon a time but I gave that up ages ago."

He stood and turned and walked to her carrying something squarish and flat in the shopping bag.

"After you dragged me into the interrogation room?" he asked, smirking.

"No."

"Because I can give you a really good photo of my latest girlfriend so you don't have a gap."

"It was years ago," she said, trying to pretend she wasn't interested in the shopping bag as he placed it on the counter and sat at the stool directly opposite her.

"Why did you give it up?" he asked, watching as she sat at the stool directly opposite him.

"I just got too old to do that sort of thing."

He simply stared at her, smirking.

"Fine," she said. "What the hell were you thinking getting involved with Claudia Campbell? You had to know she was only after the publicity of hanging off the arm of New York's Sexiest Mystery Writer until she found someone higher up the celebrity ladder."

"You think I'm New York's sexiest mystery writer?"

"That was the title of a Times puff piece."

"Of course," he smirked.

"And yes, I do."

"Claudia made you stop?"

"Made me rethink how insightful you were."

"You were jealous."

"Yes, because she used to shop in the same supermarket I did before she met Jason Borman and started climbing the wannabee ladder and I couldn't get away from her. That sickly sweet grin. Those big fake boobs. The legs up the wazoo."

"You're still jealous."

"No, I'm not," she lied again.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous of my old girlfriends."

"I'm not."

"You wanted to be her. Same supermarket. Why couldn't it have been you with me?"

A beat. "One," she grinned. "You get to be jealous of _one_ of my old boyfriends."

"You were jealous of Meredith, too."

Her face fell. "That was different, Rick," she murmured.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I'm…" He kicked himself mentally.

She shook her head, gave him a small smile.

"See? Still a jackass, Kate."

She pushed the two bowls between them.

"Feed me and I'll forgive you."

"You love being fed."

"I used to watch _Nine-And-A-Half Weeks_ too much."

He smiled, grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream then slowly moved it toward her waiting mouth.

She flicked out her tongue, staring straight into his eyes as she licked the cream then slowly wrapped her lips around the strawberry.

He never took his eyes from hers and she wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

"He waking up again?" she asked when the strawberry was gone, her eyes burning.

"Oh, yeah," he said hoarsely.

* * *

_He lay on the floor as she straddled him, hands resting against his chest, eyes staring directly into his._

_He looked up at her, tenderly resting his hands against the sides of her breasts before whispering them slowly down to her hips, feeling the soft shiver tremble through her, hearing her slowly inhale, seeing her eyes burn with anticipation as she raised her hips slightly and reached down to guide him to her._

_As she slid down on him with a gasp she knew would always exist she realised Madonna and Quentin were both right._

_When she found herself humming she hoped he hadn't recognised the tune._

* * *

The pleasure exploded through her and she arched backwards, her muscles tensing and untensing around him as he still moved, sending her cresting a peak she had never before experienced and then she heard him gasp and groan and felt his release within her.

Her hips bucked as she collapsed against his chest, head buried in the hollow of his neck, hearing his panting breath close to her ear as his spasms within her subsided.

They lay that way for some time until he eventually managed to find the strength to lift his arms and embrace her.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered between panting breaths. "Beyond love, if there is anything beyond love."

She mewled softly, unable to form words, nuzzled her nose gently against his skin.

They lay in silence for more long minutes, the feel of their skin against the other's soothing them, the feel of him still inside her comforting them, the sound of their breaths embracing them until she eventually rolled off him onto her back and stared at the ceiling, still panting.

He drew in his own long, deep, heavy breaths as his fingers reached out to gently touch hers.

Neither spoke again for a while.

Eventually she moved her head and stared down at the condom still hanging from him. "_You_ can get rid of it this time," she murmured between pants.

"In a little while," he murmured, his breath still trying to recover.

They lay staring at the ceiling for some time, the floor hard but comfortable beneath their backs.

Eventually she looked back down at him and said, "I can't handle seeing it there," then leaned forward to rip the condom from him and toss it on the floor behind her. "That's better," she said, staring at her sleeping friend.

He sat up a little and glanced over at it. "It's leaking on the floor."

"I'll lick it up later."

A beat. "I hope you mean 'clean'."

She rolled over until her face was close to his and sang, "_'Lick it up. Lick it up.'_"

"You're a KISS fan?"

"Old boyfriend was. Played that song to death. I dumped him after a week. Couldn't stand hearing it anymore."

"Three things. One: excellent taste. Two: I don't think it was literal. Three: if you lick that up I am never kissing you again."

"Do you really think I'm that kinky?"

"I don't know how kinky you are."

She smiled at him, bit her lip and her eyes gleamed into his.

"How kinky _are_ you?" he asked.

"You can't know everything about me all at once. Where's the mystery in that?"

She leaned forward and kissed him, then rolled over and sat up.

"Oh, we're moving, are we?" he asked, drily.

"Can't lie here all night."

"I'll get an adjudicator to rule on that."

She stood and stretched then watched as he clambered slowly to his feet.

"You surviving?" she asked wearily.

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I've got no complaints. I really _am_ impressed by your turnaround time."

"I have access to natural viagra."

"That's not really a very flattering description."

"Sorry."

"Maybe I should call you an organic dildo."

"Hey, babe, I'm the original Edgar remember?"

"Don't call me 'babe', babe."

"Sorry, sweetheart."

She stepped into his arms and they embraced. "Don't you dare call me 'sweetheart' when Ryan or Espo are around," she said, her voice as warm as he ever heard it.

"They wouldn't rag you for that, would they? They'd rag me."

"Are you kidding? Sleepy once called me 'darlin' – 'Whatever you say, darlin' – and Espo still occasionally pops out a 'Sure thing, darlin' or 'Here's the file, darlin'. It's been five-and-a-half years, Espo. Give it a rest."

"So you had seven partners in about two years?"

"Two years, three months and seventeen days."

"Impressive."

"It took me only a month to drive you away."

He shrugged. "You've honed your skills."

She closed her eyes and smiled, relieved by the joke. "You want a shower? I need another one."

"I think I need a bit more turnaround time, Kate. I told you. I'm getting old."

"People have been known to do things in the shower other than have sex, Castle."

"Have they? Like what?"

"Like, I don't know, shower."

"That's a novelty."

She grinned and stepped back and patted him on one arm. "Turn around," she commanded gently.

"Why?"

"Turn around."

He turned around and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Gimme a piggyback. I'm too exhausted to walk that far."

He laughed and bent forward, putting his hands behind himself. "You really _are_ a sixteen-year-old girl."

She clambered onto him and he put his hands beneath her butt as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Don't like?"

"I love."

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I love that you're allowing me to be this way and I just want to enjoy it while it lasts."

"I'm not in this for a fling, Kate," he said softly.

"I know, Rick. Neither am I," she said softly.

"Is that too much for our first date?"

"Probably." She nibbled his ear gently for a moment. "Now, giddyap."

He laughed and started carrying her toward the bedroom on the way to the bathroom.

"See?" she said. "I told you the horse was naked."

* * *

_The water curled over their bodies as both her hands curled around him, firmly stroking along his length, bringing him to full strength._

_His breath hitched each time her hand moved back and forth across the ridge of his tip._

"_I told you it wasn't a myth," she said._

"_Impressed?"_

"_I'm not a size queen."_

"_Can't hurt."_

"_It can, you know."_

_He looked concerned. "Did I-?"_

"_No," she said quickly. "You felt good. It was all good."_

"_That feels good," he said, glancing down at her hands still stroking him._

"_It's supposed to."_

"_You know what else would feel good?"_

"_You inside me."_

"_It's amazing how we think alike."_

_She grinned, leaning back against the shower wall, pulling him toward her with both hands._

_As the water ran over them both she moaned as he slid inside her, raising one leg to wrap around him as his thrusts reached places no-one else ever had._

"_Christ, Rick," she gasped out. "How big _are_ you?"_

"_Seen _Spinal Tap?_"_

_She tried to laugh as his movement inside her quickened._

_She didn't care that they didn't take the time to grab a condom._

* * *

He followed her out of the bedroom on the way from the bathroom.

They both looked clean and refreshed and still naked.

She glanced down at the couch. "That can be for position six."

"You're planning the spot for our next position?"

"I'm trying to christen as many places as I can tonight."

"Where's the spontaneity?"

"Says the guy who planned an entire phone sex conversation."

"I improvised when plans went awry."

"Well, I'll improvise if I have to."

She stopped at the counter, looking down at the shopping bag.

He stepped up behind her and she turned.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

He picked up the bag and handed it to her. "Something I promised you."

"When?" she asked, opening the bag.

"At _The Old Haunt_."

She tried to remember as she took a photo frame from the bag, tossed the bag aside and turned the frame over.

She almost pissed herself laughing. "Oh my god, Rick. When you said Binky Winky I thought you meant when you were three."

"I was a bit older than that."

"When was this taken?"

"Two years ago. James Patterson's fiftieth."

"Oh my god." She couldn't stop laughing.

"I won Best Costume."

"I'm not surprised."

Reading. "_If you're very good, boys and girls, Binky Winky will give you all a snuggly wuggly."_ She looked at him, eyes gleaming. "This is gorgeous."

"I was going to auction it off for charity at my public birthday bash but if you want it, you can have it."

"How much do you think you'd get for it?"

A beat. "About fifty."

"I bid a thousand."

He grinned. "Sold, to the naked lady with the bruised tushy."

"Thank you," she said, still admiring the photo. "Remind me to give you the money later."

"Okay."

"And if you conveniently forget, I will shoot you."

"What type of relationship is this if you keep making death threats against me?"

"I'm sounding like _FreakMe_'s crazy older sister, aren't I?"

"What makes you think she's younger than you?"

"You know who she is?"

"We think she's a guy."

"That makes the baby talk even creepier."

She put the photo on the counter, still looking at it.

"I know who _you_ are, Kate," he said, softly.

She turned to him, leaned against the counter and looked into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes not speaking until she nodded.

"_FurysAngel_," he said softly.

She smiled softly. "I quoted your insight into Vanessa's thinking. That bit about Vanessa really spoke to me."

"Angel is who you would identify with."

She melted and stepped toward him and they wrapped their arms around each other. "You're the only one who could ever have understood that."

"You've shown me so many more parts of you—"

"Other people have been shown those bits. You're the only one who could see them."

She raised her head and they lost themselves to their kisses for a while.

When they broke apart she stared into his eyes, spoke softly, "I love you, Rick. More and more."

He looked down at her, smiling softly. "I loved your posts, Kate. They were so… insightful."

Reciting with a grin. "'Richard Castle, you're the bestest, most wonderfulest writer in the entire world.'"

"I told you, insightful."

"You've been the insightful one, Rick."

"It's no wonder you were so annoyed with me. I mean, beyond me just being annoying."

"Disappointed. That extra bit was disappointment."

"Am I still disappointing?"

She smirked, reached out and grabbed her sleeping friend. "Definitely not disappointing."

"Shhh, you'll wake him."

"You don't want me to wake him?"

"He needs to sleep for a bit longer. It's been four times in-" He glanced at the clock. "—two hours."

"I'm feeling as if I could go all night."

"My spirit is willing, my flesh turns forty soon."

"Okay," she sighed, faking a pout and releasing him. "So what are we going to do until he's recovered?"

"Strip poker?"

She looked down at herself then scanned him up and down. "What more can we strip off?"

"I've got a bag of clothes for the morning."

"And I've got a whole wardrobe. Winner seems inevitable."

"That's cheating."

"My house. My rules."

"So what do _you_ want to do?" he asked.

"We could play scrabble."

"Ah," he said, shaking his head. "The winner's inevitable with that one, too."

"Really?"

"Award-winning world-famous mystery writer? Words are my speciality."

"Just because you get paid for putting them together in such an insightful and entertaining manner, doesn't mean you're the only one who knows actual words, Castle. I know words as well."

"You do?"

"I can think of two of them right now."

"Any others?" he asked.

"Verisimilitude."

"Couldn't fit that on a scrabble board."

"Fallacious."

"Hot."

"Mellifluous."

"Are you going to sing again 'cause I want to put in a request?"

"I think I've got a good chance of beating you."

"Nevergonnahappenland," he said.

"Next dinner at home, your place or mine, I challenge you. One game."

"Your loss."

"I know the words that the award-winning world-famous mystery writer knows, too, remember? I've read them enough."

"At least allow me to console you after your bitter and inevitable defeat."

"I'll be the one consoling you."

"Challenge accepted," he said.

"Deal," she said, reaching out and grabbing her new friend, firmly stroking him up and down.

His breath hitched and after a moment he reached out, whispered his fingers across her start button then slid two fingers inside her, listened to her soft moan. "Deal," he said.

They brought their mouths together and kissed, eyes closed, still stroking up and down, still sliding in and out.

"We never hit third base, Rick," she eventually murmured, breathlessly.

"No, we didn't," he agreed with a groan.

"A day of first base, a little bit of second," she groaned at the movement of his fingers.

"And four home runs," he murmured.

"We need to hit third."

"Ladies first."

"Okay," she said, continuing to stroke him as his fingers continued to work on her.

"Well?" he eventually said.

"In a moment," she moaned.

His fingertips inside her continued brushing and sending increasing tingles through her until she finally released her grip on him and moved backwards, moaning disappointment at both losses of contact.

She sat on the stool behind herself, elbows resting on the counter, legs spreading, staring into his eyes.

He stood before her, staring into her eyes, her new friend awake and pointing directly at her.

After a moment, she said, "Well?"

"Oh," he said, metaphorically slapping his forehead. "'Ladies first' means you get – I need to—it's _my_ job first."

"Yes," she said meaning _Duh_, rolling her eyes and trying to contain a giggle.

"I just thought—"

"Considering all the teasing you've done tonight, if I went down on you first you probably wouldn't return the favour for a week."

Mock offended. "I would definitely not have made you wait a week before I worshipped at your holy temple—"

She grimaced in amusement at the term, eyes gleaming.

"It would have been a day at most," he said.

"You can call her my holy temple as much as you like, Castle, but there is no way I am gonna call him your holy rod."

"I was thinking holy sceptre."

"I'll try that," she said, then looked at him impatiently, smiling. "Now, get on with it, pussy teaser."

"Oh, you have no idea," he said as he moved his gaze from her eyes, down her body and to her holy temple.

He stepped forward, kneeling, placed his head between her legs and slowly his tongue licked gently between her lips then flicked her start button.

* * *

"_God," she breathed as his tongue playfully teased her, swirling around and across her._

_She gasped and moaned as he slipped two fingers inside her, let his fingertips stroke her velvet flesh, stroke the centre of her pleasure._

_It was the most beautiful combination of sensations she had ever experienced and made her realise she had only ever been dealing with amateurs until now._

* * *

He carried her still-trembling body to the couch and gently lay her upon it.

She rolled onto her side, clenched her hands between her still-trembling thighs and allowed her head to flop onto the soft cushion he quickly placed there for her.

"I could have walked," she murmured unconvincingly.

He stared down at her, not speaking as he drank in the beauty of her fading aftershocks while sinking to the floor near her.

"Oh. My. God. Rick," she eventually gasped between panting breaths.

"I told you I _have_ been complimented on my teasing."

"Don't. Be. Smug."

"If you say so."

"Be. Smug," she murmured.

He rested his head near hers on the couch and she looked at him and smiled.

"You must have had lots of practice to do this," she said, still breathless.

"Lots of practice. Not just to do this."

"Thank you."

"This isn't something to thank me for."

"I wasn't thanking you. I was thanking all the girls you've been with for training you for me."

He grinned then began gently stroking her hair.

"Will you get my cuffs?"

"Why?"

"You just did that to me. I am never letting you get away."

"Hmmph," he said, mock-offended. "I want to be with you forever because of our emotional connection and you want to be with me because I can get you off like that."

"It's not either or, Rick. I want to be with you forever because of our emotional connection _and_ because you can get me off like that."

He leant forward and gently kissed her.

"Give me some time," she murmured, "and I'll return the favour."

"It wasn't a favour, Kate. It was a gift."

"Then give me some time and let me give you a gift."

"I think I have one more shot in me tonight. Do you really want to waste it?"

"Not a waste, Rick, but… raincheck?"

He mock-leered at her. "I really am looking forward to it."

"Help me sit up," she asked gently.

He tenderly helped her to a sitting position, loving how she pretended to be weaker than she was, then sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She snuggled into him.

"You know, Kate, it's getting late," he said eventually. "You need to get some sleep before work."

"You need sleep, too."

"I can sleep in the meeting."

"What's the point of going to a meeting if you're just going to sleep through it?"

"They miss my snoring."

"You snore?" she asked in mock horror.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, won't I?"

"I'll get earplugs."

They settled into silence again, slowly and peacefully breathing.

"Have we run out of things to say?" she eventually asked.

"Do you think we'll ever run out of things to say?" he asked.

"I hope not," she murmured.

The silence reigned over them again.

"Hey," she suddenly said, remembering something. "You never showed me that photo you took."

He reached out his arm, pointing his hand in the direction of the counter. "It's over there, but—" Small grunt. "—my telekinetic powers don't seem to be working."

He started to move but she patted his chest and said, "I'll get it."

"Thank you for being kind to an old man."

She rose and walked over to the counter, glancing down at the floor. "You haven't picked up this condom yet."

"Sorry," he said.

"I'm not going to get into the habit of picking up after you."

He grinned and slowly rose, padded over to the condom and picked it up. "Ew," he mumbled.

As he walked over to the bin he saw her standing with his phone in her hand, face frowned in concentration.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Trying to think of which password you would use."

"5283," he said, grabbing a paper towel, dampening it slightly and walking back to clean up the spillage from the condom.

"'Kate'", she said softly, smiling as she unlocked his phone and started to search for the photo.

He finished wiping the floor, walked back to the bin then rinsed his hands at the kitchen sink tap.

"Any photos on here I shouldn't see?" she asked.

"Apart from Killer's selfie?"

She looked up at him leaning on the opposite side of the counter, grimacing. "You called him Killer?"

"Something Espo said on Thursday."

"What did he say?"

"It had been too long since you caught a killer."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "And now I can catch a killer every night. Ha ha."

"You've caught four tonight."

"It was the same one. They kept giving him bail." She grunted in annoyance and held the phone out to him. "I can't find where you've put it."

He took the phone, typed briefly then held it out to her.

"Hmmm, pretty good," she murmured.

"I've been told I have a good eye for composition."

"I meant the model."

He smiled and typed on his phone again and held it out to her again. "Here's them side by side."

"That actually looks good. Put the bikini on the left and the birthday suit on the right and it's perfect."

He typed on his phone and showed her the result.

She pondered a moment. "One framed copy but kept here. In my bedroom. You can visit. And…"

"And…?"

She turned a slight shade of pink. "I want to take a photo of you and Pussy Teaser when he's awake."

"Done," he said and smiled.

"And put it side by side by with the Winky Binky photo."

He frowned at her, puzzled.

"I want to be able to compare the size of their trunks," she said and smiled.

"What if we break up?"

"I keep custody of both."

"Fair enough."

"We need to give this one a name," she said thoughtfully.

"_Blossomed Youth_."

"_Unwrapped_."

"_Return To Glory_."

"I think I like a simple one. _Richard Castle's One True Muse_."

He said, "Yeah, that's—" and then it hit him and he turned to her in horror.

"That one sounds sweet to me," she murmured.

"Kate…" he said and she heard a strange undertone in his voice.

"What?" she asked, looking up to see his ashen face.

"I should have told you. I never thought…"

"Told me what?" she asked, warily.

"You're not my first, Kate."

"You had a daughter before I even knew of you," she said, trying not to imagine the words she was afraid would come. "I never thought I could be."

He felt as if the world was disappearing beneath his feet.

He said, "You're not my first muse."

She was surprised how much that hurt.

* * *

They sat on the stools either side of the island counter, still naked.

She idly picked up a strawberry from the bowl, dipped it into the cream and bit into it.

"I can't give you details," he said slowly.

"It's Clara Strike," she said, voice and face neutral.

"How did-?"

"It was either Clara or Sister Rose and Derrick doesn't seem Sister Rose's type."

"I told you it was classified."

She gave him a wan smile. "You shadowed her?"

"Yes."

"You worked with her?"

"Yes."

"Had our shared brain thingie, as Lanie says?"

"Some of that, yeah."

"You slept with her."

He looked directly at her but she wasn't meeting his eyes. "Yes."

"How long were you shadowing her?"

"A year."

"How long were you shadowing her before you slept together?"

"Nine months."

She took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"We got along until we didn't. We had some of what _we_—" He waved his hand between the two of them. " —have – had."

Her eyes flickered at the use of the past tense but she didn't speak.

"We were attracted to each other and eventually we just went for it. And then we exploded."

"Thermonuclear explosion?" she asked.

"Whatever is beyond it. Put it this way, if I ever bumped into her again she'd probably try to kill me."

"Why did you explode?"

"We were too different. I was a nine-year-old with a sugar rush—" She smiled at that description. "—and Clara was… a woman with a serious job who finally got sick of having a kid around. What was annoying but sometimes useful at work became just annoying outside it."

She dipped another strawberry into the cream and chewed it pensively.

"We just couldn't seem to make it work and… she just couldn't be bothered to try," he said.

"You wanted to try?"

"I don't like walking away."

"It took you a day to decide to walk away from me."

"I was falling in love with you, Kate, and I hurt you. As I said, I didn't want to hurt you."

She looked into his eyes for a moment and he was ashamed of the sadness he seemed to see behind the curtain she had drawn.

She was about to speak then stopped and stood up. "I need to take a tinkle. I'll be back in a minute." A beat. "Maybe five, the way my bladder feels."

She started to turn then stopped and looked at him again. "We're okay, Rick," she said softly. "We're okay."

She walked toward the bedroom and he watched her, reflecting on the sadness he seemed to hear in her tone.

He sat on the stool for a while, staring at the strawberries.

Eventually he took one, dipped it into the cream and bit into it.

When he finished, he sighed and stood up, walked idly over to her CD collection and stroked his fingers down their spines as he read the titles.

"Richard Castle."

Startled, he turned at the clipped sound of her voice to see her standing in the doorway to her bedroom wearing her dress blue shirt and cap, twirling her handcuffs around her finger.

"You're under arrest," she said in the tone he remembered so well.

He started to smile and his hand dropped away from the CDs, snagging a vase on the way down.

They both looked down at the sound of the vase shattering on the floor and they both had a look of horror on their faces.

"Castle!"

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't step on it in your bare feet."

He stepped back and she walked forward, glaring at him. "You just can't help yourself. Always have to touch things."

"You didn't mind me touching—"

She stepped over the shattered vase. "Do you know what that meant to me? To my family?"

"I'll—"

"You'll what? Replace it? Do you think that can be replaced?"

She stepped up to him and gently but firmly dragged his arm behind his back and pushed him toward the bare part of the wall. It only worked because he co-operated.

"Is that how you've always operated, Castle? Something breaks and you just go out and get a new one?"

She dragged his other hand behind him and cuffed his wrists together. It only worked because he co-operated. "Did you ever think that some things can't be replaced?"

She leant against him and whisper-snarled into his ear. "Do you know how much that vase was worth?"

"No."

"Five bucks at the markets," she said then nibbled gently on his ear.

"I'll get you a new one," he said, the smile in his voice clear to her.

"Do you think that's going to make up for it, Castle? Now stand still while I do a strip search," she said, pressing against his back and rubbing her hands across his chest.

"I'm already stripped," he said.

"Then I'll just search you," she said, running her hands down his chest, past his stomach before one of them grabbed her now-waking friend.

"What's this, Mr Castle?"

"That's—"

"Keep quiet unless I ask you a question," she said, running her hand along the length of him and squeezing his tip.

He released a soft, drawn-out breath.

"Is this a weapon, Mr Castle? Are you carrying a concealed weapon?"

"It's definitely not concealed."

She ran her hand the length of him again. "Is it a baton? Are you carrying a baton?"

"No."

"No, it's too thick to be a baton." She ran her fingers around his tip, felt him get harder. "What is it, Mr Castle?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

She stepped back, touched his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes scanning her in her dress blue shirt and cap, her eyes fixated on his baton, hard and pointing directly at her.

"Is that a weapon, Mr Castle?"

"Yes."

"What does it do?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Would I feel good if you showed me?"

"You'd feel very good, Detective."

"I'm not a Detective. Can't you see the badge?"

"You'd feel very good, Officer."

"Is there anything you'd like me to do to make you feel good, Mr Castle?"

"Take off your clothes," he said in a very creditable Daniel Day Lewis impersonation.

She drew in a quick breath as she felt the stirrings within then stared at him as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "I think you found my upgrade, Rick," she said softly.

"You can leave the cap on," he said.

* * *

_She walked into her bedroom, anticipation and desire on her face, hand wrapped around him as she dragged him willingly toward the bed._

_"Where are we going, Officer?" he asked._

_"Call me Lieutenant," she said, releasing him and turning around as she reached the bed._

_"Lieutenant?" he asked, watching with desire as she flopped back onto the bed, legs spreading._

_"Chloe," she said." Call me Lieutenant Chloe."_

_"I thought we were officer and perp."_

_"That was out there. Now we're in the command centre. Different roles. Keep up…" She looked at him questioningly, her tone enquiring._

_He smiled at her, stepped forward and joined her on the bed, leaning over her, her friend pressing hard against her. "Mal," he said. "Captain Mal."_

_"Pleased to meet you, Captain Mal," she said, stretching up to kiss him._

_"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Chloe," he said, returning her kiss. "I almost didn't recognise you out of uniform."_

_"I'll never forget you out of yours."_

_"There's nothing special about me."_

_"Your rocket begs to differ."_

_"Rocket?" he grimaced._

_"Goes with the theme."_

_"So you have a landing bay?"_

_"Could be a wormhole."_

_"A passage to Paradise?"_

_"Sounds right to me."_

_He kissed her gently, his friend in motion across her skin, as hard as he had ever felt._

"_I think your rocket is ready for re-entry, Captain Mal," she said hoarsely._

"_All systems set to go, Lieutenant," he rumbled gently, reaching down between them and guiding himself to her._

"_Then you may proceed," she softly commanded with a smile._

_He looked into her eyes. "Maximum thrust, Lieutenant," he said then pushed inside her, hearing her gasp, watching the pleasurable strain reflect itself on her face as she let him fill her._

_She wrapped her arms around him, grinding her hips in sync with his movements, her panting breaths matching his. "Oh, god, Rick," she gasped into his ear._

"_Keep calling me 'god'," he rumbled, "and I'll get a big head."_

"_You already have one," was her riposte as she giggled through gasps and squeezed her muscles around him._

* * *

She lay on her back on her half of the bed while he lay on his side watching her.

Their exertions of the night were finally beginning to take their toll.

"Kate," he said, softly. "You do realise that was the second time we had sex without a condom, don't you?"

"I'll stop off at a pharmacist on the way home."

He was silent for a while and she looked at him. "If we manage-"

"I wasn't thinking—"

"I know you weren't."

They lapsed into silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, Kate," he eventually said.

She looked into his eyes, shaking her head. "Don't be. As you said, I'm more interested in our future than your past."

He hesitated a moment then said, "You felt as if you were special and now you feel you aren't."

"No," she wistfully lied, glancing away.

He gently touched her cheek to bring her gaze back to him. "You _are_ special, Kate. Clara was a supporting character in a book about, well, me, essentially."

She smiled at him sceptically. "Derrick Storm is you?"

"The Chuck Norris version of me."

Her eyes gleamed at him as she smiled softly.

"Nikki's the star of her own series," he continued.

"You haven't even published one yet."

"Even if they never get published there'll be one Nikki Heat book written each year we're together."

"So you'll keep writing the flattering books I'll love as long as I keep sleeping with you?"

"You don't like emotional blackmail?"

She smiled. "Don't make a habit of it."

"You're special here, too," he continued softly. "I never watched a zombie movie with Clara and she never threw popcorn at me. I never danced the night away with her because she would never let her boys handle it. I never skated in Central Park with her or threw her over a barrier or rubbed cream into the bruise I caused."

"You haven't done that yet."

"Where's the cream?"

"Do it before I go to work."

"I never crashed out on the couch with her curled into my arms because I didn't want to sleep with her before the first date. I never once had an imaginary girlfriend because of her and I never once threw a chapter away because she asked me to. I never met her dad. I never had any of the really special things with her that I've had with you."

She leaned forward and tenderly kissed him then leant her forehead against his. "I love you. And… and I am glad you told me."

"If I'd realised what it meant to you I would have told you sooner."

"I still would have dated you."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while before she finally sighed.

"I'm going to have get some sleep, Rick."

"You really _are_ going to break that coffee machine today."

"If it breaks, I'll drink battery acid and monkey pee."

"Eeh," he said, theatrically shuddering.

She smiled at him. "You need some sleep, too, Rick. You need to be nice and rested for your early morning meeting nap."

She settled against him and his arms wrapped around her.

"What was your favourite part of the day?" she asked.

"Meeting your dad."

"Do you know what mine was?"

"Getting proof that the compliments about my teasing were justified."

"That was pretty good," she admitted. "I mean, _all_ the sex was pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

"Really good."

"Really good?"

"Absolutely fantastic."

"Absolutely fantastic?"

"Mind-blowingly incredible."

She looked back and watched him preen with exaggerated pride.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I _am_ pretty incredible."

"But all the talking was good, too. And all the silences. But none of them were the best moment."

He looked at her with soft adoring eyes and asked softly, "What was the best moment?"

"This. Here. Now. Knowing that I will close my eyes and fall asleep and when I open them again you'll be right there beside me."

He took in a slow breath, leant down and tenderly kissed her neck then whispered in her ear, "Sorry, I'm still going to have to go with meeting your dad."

She smiled. "Should I have given you a barf bag before I said anything?"

"No barf bag needed but I think I may be diabetic."

She smiled again, settled even further against him. "Good night, Rick."

"Good night, Kate."

"Good night, Pussy Teaser."

"Good night, Frisky Girl."

"Good night, John Boy."

"Good night, Mary Ellen."

He closed his eyes. She turned her head to look at him for a moment then settled back and closed her eyes, breathing steadily.

* * *

It seemed to her that only five minutes later the alarm went off.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope at least some of it worked for you.**

**And yes, I realise, these two chapters have been hellaciously long but I wanted to limit the foreplay and sex to a chapter each rather than split them further and string them out. (8 chapters for Sunday is enough, I think.)**

**(Updated: I think this chapter is now done. I've updated it a few times and I can't do any better with the sex interludes. Hope they're still not too disappointing.)**

**The Madonna/Quentin reference is about **_**Like A Virgin**_**. In **_**Reservoir Dogs,**_** Quentin Tarantino says it's about a woman having sex with a well-hung guy. Madonna says it's about love.**

**No, I won't be having Kate get pregnant because Rick didn't wear a condom. Twice.**

**I like the idea that (apart from Meredith who gave him Alexis) Kate is completely comfortable with his previous girlfriends but not being his only real muse gets to her.**

**The dialogue between them has clearly always been my focus so there was no way I could make this a traditional sex chapter. The question for me is, is it a candidate for the annual **_**Literary Review **_**Bad Sex in Fiction award?**

**I almost thought of not including Chapters 20 and 21 but I realised the story needed them to complete Sunday and I think you would have lynched me if I left them out.**

**The possible bad news: I'm nearing the end though I'm not sure how many chapters that will be.**

**The possible more bad news: I won't be wrapping up everything I've forward referenced. (eg. No birthday parties, no Dr Death letting Kate know the truth of her mother's murder and her reaction to it.)**

**The possible consolation: I may either do a sequel or simply add Epilogues to this story. I'm not certain yet. I'll mark it as complete, though.**

**Possible problem: Caskett would still be the focus of a sequel or Epilogues but I'd also include scenes with only one of Rick or Kate plus other characters in the series (eg. Kate convincing Alexis to eat ice cream this lifetime while letting her know how much her dad means to Kate.)**

**I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can but there may be a delay.**

**Again, thank you all for your kind words and even your critiques. They have all helped me to try harder.**

**Special thanks to J.**


End file.
